Total Pokemon: All-Stars
by Dark Arcanine 33
Summary: 54 Total Pokemon all-stars return for this season full of pain, drama, and humiliation! Who will win the 5,000,000 Poke this time? Read and find out!
1. Heroes vs Villains

**Okay...so my school starts back tomorrow, so I decided just to hurry up and spent three days on this first chap. I really am taking a break, I just felt like I needed to quickly do this before school.**

**000**

**3 years after TPROTI…**

**000**

At the Hall of Legends, Mew was lying in his room in the dark, watching Soap Operas.

"He doesn't deserve you!" a Machoke told a Gurdurr.

"You don't either you pig!" the Gurdurr retaliated, striking the Machoke with her girder.

"That's right girl! He cheated on you three times with his own sister!" Mew shouted, fist pumping as he ate the last cheese puff out of his twenty-ninth bag.

"MEW!" he heard.

"Aw shit..." he cursed as he swiftly moved under his bed.

Celebi and Shaymin entered his room and saw that his TV was on, his bed was messy and stained with cheese stains and he had over twenty bags of the cheese puffs scattered around the floor, as well as crumbs.

"Ugh...he's such a pig..." Celebi groaned as she floated towards his bed and picked up the now empty bag that was there. "He's still in here somewhere...the bag's still warm..."

"MEW!" Shaymin shouted. "Arceus and Giratina want to see you now!"

Hearing that, Mew's eyes widened. "What the hell did I do?"

"There you are!" he heard before being pulled from underneath his bed by Celebi, who held him upside down by one of his feet.

"Ugh...how the hell did you know I was here?" he moaned, wiping his cheesy beard that he had gained.

"Next time...keep your tail fully hidden..." said Celebi, folding her arms as Mew floated up.

Mew groaned, eyeing his tail before lowering it back down. "So what do Arcy and Giry want?"

"We don't know, they just told us to find you and tell you to see them..." said Shaymin.

Mew groaned as Celebi and Shaymin left. "Better get going, you know they hate waiting..." Celebi teased.

"Yeah yeah..." he said as he floated out of his room.

He traveled through the hall, passing the other legends that were still there in their own rooms, until he made it to the center, where the two legends laid.

"Finally..." said Giratina, acknowledging him.

"What the hell took you so long?" asked Arceus, glaring at him.

"I didn't know what they wanted so I just hid..." said Mew, folding his arms.

"You scared of those two?" asked Giratina with a smirk.

"No, if someone yells my name, it has become a habit for me to hide..." he explained.

"Now...what is it?"

"Well, since you haven't been doing much of anything since Victini has been detained..." Arceus started. "We've decided to allow you to have another season of your show."

Mew's eyes widened. "Really?!"

"Yeah...it'll be interesting to see how you do without Victini for a while..." said Giratina.

"That's...good, but I still need a co-host..." said Mew.

"We know", said Giratina. "Which is why we're giving you...Yveltal!"

Mew paled. "Please no...he's WORSE than Victini!"

"Oh, well then who do you want?" asked Arceus.

"Ugh..." Mew groaned. "Um...Celebi, Jirachi, Kyurem, Darkrai, and Yveltal are out. Keldeo and Genesect have their own show, Raikou, Entei, and Suicune are on a hiatus, so they aren't gonna do it, Meloetta's annoying...Cresselia would be awkward because of our 'history', Manaphy would be too worried about everything..."

"Okay, what about Terrakion?" asked Giratina. "He hasn't been on a show..."

"Um...you think it'd be a good idea to take Heatran's man?"

"Oh...right...I remember when he went on you guys' show and he acted..." Giratina shuddered.

"Yeah...so those two are out. Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie are out because they sorta hate me..." Mew said.

"Okay, how about we just give you Palkia and you deal with it..." said Arceus.

"Hmm...he does have the same personality as Victini, but a bit tamer..." said Mew.

"Or do you want Cobalion?"

"Oh no...he'll probably kill somebody..." said Mew. "Palkia it is!"

"Alright, get out of here!" said Giratina as Mew teleported back to his island.

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

Mew was floating back on a familiar island. "Welcome to Total...Pokemon...All-Stars!"

"Now that all of the toxic waste has been cleaned and mutants have been captured and detained…"

A scream was heard as a Machop intern ran across the beach screaming with a Ditto covering its head.

"Well, most of them anyway…" Mew continued. "...The producers decided to greenlight another season…"

Since he didn't have anyone else with him at that time, he gulped and laughed sheepishly. "So...we're bringing back fifty-four Total Pokemon all-stars to battle it out for a 5,000,000 Poke prize…"

As he finished that statement, an extremely large tiltrotor flew towards the island before hovering in place.

"From REVENGE of the Island, welcome back Nate!"

Nate looked out of the aircraft before being pushed out by a large hand and landing into the water.

"Nate's victim a.k.a sweetheart...Aylesha!"

"Oh boy…" Aylesha sighed before jumping out after him.

"World renown annoyance...Lowell!"

"That's right! I'm back baby!" Lowell exclaimed before getting kicked out of the aircraft.

"Mafia boss Giovanni…"

"STOP TALKING SO LOUD!" he shouted as he flew out.

"Silent player turned mean villainess...Mai!"

Mai rolled her eyes before flying out behind Giovanni.

"Miss Priss...Lilly!"

"I hate you all!" she screamed as she was thrown out of the plane by Zahku.

"Nobody's favorite villain...Vladimir!"

Vladimir groaned as he floated out of the tiltrotor. "WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU GUYS?!"

Zahku ground pounded Vladimir into the water as Mew continued.

"Everyone's favorite stalker and stalkee…along with his girlfriend" started Mew. "Otto, Archie, and Sky!"

"Fuck you!" Archie shouted as he flew out, with Otto jumping on his back, dragging him down to the water as Sky growled. She flew down after the two of them.

"One half of the enemies turned lovers...Emilia!"

Emilia jumped out without saying a word.

"And finally...the friendship duo of shy brainiac Scarlett and pie guy Kyle!"

"You ready?" asked Kyle.

"I-I guess…" said Scarlett, who was clinging to his back.

"Woo-hoo!" Kyle cheered before jumping out with Scarlett.

"And...from our ORIGINAL cast…"

"Draco!"

The Hydreigon floated out with a menacing grin. "Time for payback…"

"The badass trio…"

"Kai...Jet...and Combat!"

Kai leapt out of the tiltrotor with ease, followed by Jet, and Combat, who had to be pushed out by Zahku because he wouldn't move.

"Our second season winner...Darren!"

"Wahhh!" he yelled as he was dropped by Zahku.

"Our spanish ape and former skank number one...Jason and Solis!"

Jason was looking down at the water with a bit of nervousness. "Um...heh heh…"

Solis rolled her eyes playfully before floated them out.

"Heartbroken drake...Volante!"

Volante growled before flying out.

"Everyone's favorite loser...Static!"

"FUCK YOU!" he screamed as he fell.

"Magic man….Hex!"

Hex teleported himself out of the aircraft.

"Mother-son duo…Lila and Sonan!"

Lila jumped out of the plane, Sonan on her back with a Nintendo 2DS in his arms.

"British bugger...Crowley!"

"Bloody wanker!" Crowley yelled as Zahku dropped him.

"Slutty plant...Carman!"

"I hate you!" Carman shouted as she fell from the tiltrotor.

Crowley gasped. "I'll catch you my queen!" he exclaimed, holding out his arms.

Carman landed in his arms with a glare. "I am NOT your queen! Now put me down!" she exclaimed.

"Chicken hater Zayn!"

"I will destroy you!" he yelled.

"Fierce leader Flame!"

The Charizard growled as he flew out of the aircraft.

"Ebony!"

The Manectric jumped out of the plane with a shout.

"The entire Evil Alliance!"

"Vile!"

"I hate Mew!" she shouted as she fell.

"Nero!"

"Fuck you guys!" he yelled.

"Aldon and Hope!"

"Why am I back in this damn game?!" Aldon exclaimed, with Hope close to him.

"Flynn!"

"You're all pathetic…" Flynn stated. It was then that Zahku came behind him and kicked him far out of the aircraft.

"Anger mismanagement...Shade!"

Shade jumped out without saying a word.

"Demenio!"

The Houndoom jumped from the aircraft with a yelp.

"Kracky boy!"

Krack groaned before being pushed out by Zahku.

"Razor and Vina...the breakers of Volante!"

"SHUT UP!" Volante yelled.

The two flew out of the tiltrotor.

"Mr. Stabby...Lawrence!"

Lawrence jumped from the large aircraft, as everyone in the water below him swam out of the way quickly. Once he landed, a large geyser of water shot up from his weight.

"Friendly gay...Ricky!"

Ricky jumped out quickly.

"Sapphire and Swift!"

"Uh...remind me why we's back…" Swift groaned.

"Money for the kids seem familiar?" Sapphire asked, giving him a glare. "Y'know...after you lost it all gambling?

"Oh...heh heh...y-yes dear…" he said nervously as they slithered out of the aircraft.

"Local fatsoes Laxish and M.P.S.!"

The two were pushed out of the aircraft.

"Dew!"

"I hate this fucking game so much…" Dew groaned as he jumped out of the aircraft.

"The Ded guy, along with Rocky and Piff!"

The Slaking jumped out of the tiltrotor, with Piff and Rocky in his arms.

"Urban thug….Hayden!"

The now Magmortar looked down at the water.

"Muthafucka there'd better be another way, 'cuz I ain't jumpin'"

Zahku pushed him out.

"FUCK YOU FATSO!"

"Mason...our third season winner!"

Mason jumped out of the aircraft with a scream.

"And his brother that everyone still wants to kill...Ray!"

Ray was holding onto Zahku's leg, before being shaken out into the water.

"And...our randomness expert...Kevin!"

"YAY!" Kevin cheered floating out of the tiltrotor. "I'm back with crazy competition people!"

"Oh Arceus…" Swift groaned in annoyance.

"Just ignore him…" Sapphire said.

**000**

Everyone was back on shore. Those who had to swim trying to dry off and cool themselves down.

"This game is fucking torture…" Hope groaned. "Why can't some of us just be excluded like the others?!"

"Because you all are special…" said Mew.

Hayden eyed Kevin and Kyle, who were smashing waffles and pies together to try to eat them. "Yeah..._really _special…"

"So…" Lila said, still getting dry. "Where's Victini?"

"Is he dead?" Vladimir asked cheerfully.

"NO!" Mew exclaimed. "He's just...detained…"

Almost everyone gained a smile.

"So...you're gonna run the show alone this time?" asked Archie before hitting Otto away. "Fuck off!"

"You will be mine!" Otto growled. "Sky won't be there for you forever…"

"What is with this freak?" Draco whispered to Flame.

"I don't know…" Flame replied..

"Anyways...to answer Archie's question...no, I won't be alone...because I'll be accompanied by...Palkia!"

A ring appeared next to Mew and the gigantic water dragon appeared with a roar.

"Out of everyone...they make _me _be your co-host?"

"Don't complain…" said Mew.

"Seriously though...out of everyone...they send dickhead?" asked Nero.

"Don't make me flatten you…" Palkia growled.

Nero teleported into a Wailord. "You were saying?" he said, his voice echoing.

"CLOSE YA MOUTH YA IDIOT!" Giovanni exclaimed, holding his ears.

Nero changed back to normal before glaring at the bird.

"Anyways, this season is going to be very interesting…" said Mew.

"And how is that?" asked Vile, folding her arms.

"Yeah, what are you gonna do?" asked Shade. "You gonna make us kill each other for your amusement?"

"No…" said Palkia before whispering to Mew. "Are we?"

"Wha-NO!" Mew exclaimed. "That's something Yveltal would do!"

"Well then, what is it?" asked Piff.

"Does it involve beating Ray to a bloody pulp?" asked Ded, cracking his knuckles.

"Are you still on that?!" Ray exclaimed. "How long has it been? Like...three or four years?! I'm better now!"

"Sure…" said Lila, glaring at him. "I'm still going to rip you apart for touching my ass…."

"You already did! Come on! Learn to grow up!"

"OKAY!" Mew shouted, getting everyone's attention. "This season is full of changes. For one, the island is now detoxified!"

"Is that even a word?" Darren asked Zayn, who was glaring at Kai.

He shrugged, still glaring, making Darren sigh.

"Along with that...we've upgraded your accommodations!" said Mew as Zahku pushed a TV next to them. On the screen, it showed a huge mansion. "This season...the losers will have to sleep in the crappy old shacks…."

"Wait...didn't one of them burn down?!" Vladimir exclaimed.

"Yes...it's been rebuilt…" said Mew.

"I'm guessing with the same parts…" Demenio stated.

"Shut it!" Mew exclaimed. "Jeez...now that majority of you guys are adults, you've gotten really agitating…"

"YOU TRY LIVING WITH THE DAMN MEMORIES FOR YEARS!" Aldon exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah…" said Mew. "Anyways...as I was saying, the losers will still sleep in the crappy cabins, while the winners will get to stay in the all-new Winner's Lounge! Complete with butler, jacuzzi, twenty-four hour masseuse, gaming lounge, drinking parlor, breakfast in bed, and one room for each of you!"

Everyone started cheering and gasping in amazement.

**000**

**Giovanni: Need...that…**

**My team had better not be full of dumbasses this time!**

**000**

"Okay...make sure my fucking team isn't terrible this time…" said Giovanni.

"Asshole! You were a horrible leader!" Mai exclaimed.

"Quiet toots…"

"Speaking of teams...because you're all all-stars...this season, you'll be divided into two categories", said Mew.

"Heroes and Villains…" Palkia added.

"Exactly!" said Mew.

Upon hearing that, some knew who their teammates were, while others were confused because of their changes throughout the series.

**000**

**Vile: Me and Nero are obviously on the villain's team...it wouldn't be right if we weren't. Right baby?**

**Nero: Right…**

**The two kissed.**

**000**

**Vina: Okay...I've done some calculations...and there are definitely more heroes than villains here! How do they expect to be fair?**

**Wait...why am I asking? That means that no assholes will win!**

**000**

"Giovanni, Mai, Lowell, Vladimir, Lilly, Draco, Zayn, Carman, Crowley, Ray, Hayden, Swift, Jason, Solis, Lawrence, Otto, Razor, Nero, Vile, Flynn, Aldon, Hope, Krack, Ebony, Nate, Kevin, and Vina...you guys are the Villainous Victinis…." Mew explained.

"I thought Victini wasn't here…" said Razor, folding his arms.

"Hey, the name still works, deal with it…"

"Wait a second!" Vina exclaimed, saddened. "Why am I a villain?!"

"Because you started having feelings for another guys while you were dating someone...then you went to that other guy when you broke up…"

"But that's a-"

"Slut move…" Palkia finished with a laugh.

Razor and Volante both growled angrily upon hearing that.

"Okay, why the hell is Nate over there?!" Aylesha exclaimed.

"Eredar…" Nate stated simply, folding his arms.

"Um...who?" asked Flynn.

"Don't ask…"

"YAY!" Kevin cheered.

Everyone groaned. "WHY?!"

"He can be dangerous if reprogrammed…" said Mew. "Now, no more questions... the rest of you…"

"Kyle, Archie, Scarlett, Sky, Aylesha, Emilia, Demenio, Shade, Ricky, Kai, Combat, Jet, Darren, Hex, Sapphire, Lila, Sonan, Flame, Static, Mason, Volante, Laxish, M.P.S., Ded, Rocky, Piff, and Dew, you guys are the Majestic Mews…"

"Quite a name you've made for yourself…" said Static sarcastically.

"Five bucks he gets eliminated second again…" said Mew.

"You're on…" said Palkia.

"Fuck you!" Static exclaimed.

"Okay, everything is now settled", Mew said.

"Good, can we relax now?" asked Hex.

"Of course you can't…" said Palkia. "It's time for the first challenge right?"

"Wow...you're catching on well…" said Mew.

"Ugh...the challenge already?!" Ebony groaned.

"Yes wolfman…" said Mew. "Now...follow us to the cliff!"

Almost everyone looked at each other nervously. "This ain't good…"

**000**

Everyone was on the top of the cliff. And knowing Mew, this meant that they were doing the same thing.

"So...you're making us jump off of the cliff again…" Laxish said.

"Ugh...can you guys just shut up and let me explain the challenges before you complain?" asked Mew as everyone stayed quiet this time around.

"Now...your first challenge will be to jump off of the cliff into the Sharpedo infested water in order to retrieve keys for the lounge."

"Then, you will have to swim to shore and jump onto one of the motorcycles from season two's biker challenge in order to see if the door opens", Palkia added. "The first team to open the door will win."

Mew gave him a suspicious look. "Yeah…now, only three of the keys will work, so you have to make sure that you choose wisely and you know...survive."

"And, one diver per team at a time because there is one motorcycle per team, so you will have to wait a while…" said Palkia, causing everyone to groan in annoyance.

"Okay, now that everyone's happy, let's get started…" said Mew.

**000**

"Alright, which of yous is going first?" asked Giovanni.

"I got this…" Lowell said, stepping forward. "Knowing that you losers aren't going to be brave enough to do it...this will show my dominance…"

He looked over the cliff and saw a familiar looking Machamp wearing a diving mask. He gasped in fear. "S-Sheeva!"

"Uh...who is that?" asked Jason.

"Oh, it's a mutant Machamp who hates him and wants him to possibly die…" said Lilly.

"YAY! DEATH!" Kevin cheered.

"Hurry up Jet!" They heard.

Looking down, they saw Jet on his team's motorcycle holding a key.

Vile gasped. "We're fucking behind?!"

She angrily pushed Lowell off of the cliff. He screamed as he made it to the water, only to be punched back up by Sheeva. Once he made it back up, he landed on Crowley.

Carman clapped. "Best thing ever…"

"Ugh….fuck this!" Nero shouted as he dove into the water. Under the surface, he saw a multitude of keys. He randomly grabbed one, avoiding a Sharpedo as he swam to the shore.

Jet came back. "It didn't work!" he shouted.

Nero hurried and jumped on his team's motorcycle before speeding towards the cabin and lounge.

**-000-**

"Okay, I'll go next!" Shade as he jumped down.

He landed in the water before grabbing a key and swiftly swimming onto shore. He got on the motorcycle and started riding. Along the way, he saw Nero passed by with an agitated look on his face.

Shade had made it through everything and got to the lounge. He looked at the huge building in awe before rushing to the door.

The door wouldn't open with the key, so he growled and headed back to his motorcycle.

**-000-**

Otto was trying to get at Archie, which Swift noticed intently.

"Ey!" he yelled. "Blade boy! Get your ass back ova here!"

Otto ignored him as Sky used Flamethrower, which he dodged and made hit Ebony, who fell off of the cliff.

Shade arrived back on his motorcycle, and upon seeing it, Ricky jumped.

Ebony landed in the water and groaned as he resurfaced. "This is complete bullshit!"

He started looking down under the water to get a key as Ricky landed into the water on top of him.

Ebony rose his head up to breathe and growled angrily at him. Ricky, upon seeing all of the Sharpedo, as well as Sheeva, used Thunder, electrifying the water and knocking out all of the Sharpedo...and Sheeva.

He sighed in relief before seeing Ebony running towards the motorcycle on the shore. He gasped before grabbing a key and swimming after him.

**-000-**

"So...how've you guys been?" asked Ded to some of the others, attempting to make conversation.

"Fine…" said Dew. "Ally and I are married, and Magic Man here is engaged to Morgan... "

"Really?" asked Lila with a smile.

Hex blushed and nodded.

"She's a lucky girl…" Lila laughed.

"She really is…" said Emilia. "I know I'm with Sadao, but I doubt that he'd risk his own life to save me from a pool of lava."

"Please, no mentioning of that…" Hex said with a serious face.

"Yeah, Morgan went to therapy for a while because of that…" Dex explained, glaring at Ray, who was hiding behind a rock by the villains.

"Well, Shine and I are now married…" Shade brought up.

"Yes...after fourteen months…" Demenio laughed.

"Says the only brother not married yet…" Shade retorted.

Demenio growled as the revving of motorcycles were heard and Razor jumped down.

"Is Ricky back?!" asked Piff, who was preparing to jump.

"And...NOW!" Rocky exclaimed as Piff jumped down.

Razor knocked a Sharpedo away from him as Piff landed in the water. She resurfaced with a key before swimming quickly towards her team's motorcycle.

Seeing this, Razor tossed one attacking Sharpedo at another before flying towards the motorcycle.

Vina watched as he rode off before beginning to move away from her 'team'. It wasn't fair. She was nice for three seasons, but because of her becoming attracted to a new guy and dumping her boyfriend, who wanted to try again, she was reduced to a heartless skank?

Volante noticed her demeanor and went over to her.

"Um...hey…" Vina heard before turning around. Seeing Volante, she looked down a bit. "Hi…" she replied.

"So...how are things with Razor?" Volante asked, slight depression evident in his voice.

"Things are…" Vina started before seeing his eyes, which showed sadness. "...okay."

"Oh...well, good", Volante said. "Nothing wrong at all?"

"Uh…"

"Here comes Razor!" Draco shouted.

Vina flew towards the edge to see, leaving Volante to sigh and sit on the other side, alone.

**000**

**Volante: Yes, I still love Vina. I always will, but...she loves Razor and I can't change it…**

**Unless he does something that breaks her heart...I'll have to deal with it**

**000**

Carman dove off of the cliff as Piff came back. Aylesha jumped off this time and used Seed Bomb on the Sharpedo that were waiting for her, knocking them out.

She grabbed a spear-shaped key before swimming behind Carman, who hurried to the motorcycle.

Carman sped off, followed by Aylesha.

**-000-**

"GO AYLESHA!" Nate cheered.

"Um...dumbass, she's on the opposite team!" Flynn exclaimed.

"So?" asked Nate. "I can cheer for whoever I want…"

"Not while you're on this team…" said Vile.

"None of you 'villains' scare me...you guys suck…" said Nate simply.

"Um...you're a newb…" said Hayden. "You need to respect…."

"Sure…" said Lilly. "We newbs will respect you when you actually act like villains…"

"Says the girl who got eliminated by Porky…" said Giovanni.

"Says the bird that got eliminated by the girl he thought liked him…" Lilly retorted.

"Yeah...being eliminated by Lowell's more pathetic, sorry…" said Mai.

"Ugh…" Vladimir groaned as he, Hope, and Aldon sat at the edge of the cliff waiting for Carman.

"They are getting so annoying…" Hope admitted.

"They've always been annoying on my part…" said Vladimir.

"Yeah...we can see", said Aldon, turning and hearing their arguments. "And hear…"

"I outlasted all of them...and according to Victini, I'm the worse villain…" Vladimir laughed. "Granted, I made hollow threats and never truly eliminated anyone single-handedly, but I still tried."

"Oh…" said Aldon. "Well...since third season, the two of us have become a bit tamer…"

"Yeah, we don't really care about the 'evil' aspect anymore, but we can still be it when we need to...such as this season…" Hope explained with an evil giggle.

"Well...hopefully we'll be fine for the most part…" said Vladimir as Carman came back, along with Aylesha.

"I'm coming for you my queen!" Crowley said as he dove off of the cliff.

"Ugh...how can anyone stand him?" asked Vladimir.

"Don't ask…" the couple said.

**-000-**

Crowley and Laxish landed into the water. Carman and Aylesha started running back up the cliff.

"My queen! Watch me bring us the win!"

"I AM NOT YOUR QUEEN!"

"Dude, just stop with that…" said Laxish as he dodged a bite from a Sharpedo. "She hates you!"

"Quiet you bag of lard...you know nothing", said Crowley as he revved up the motorcycle….and crashed into the side of the cliff.

"Yeah...and _I _ know nothing…" Laxish said as he hopped onto the motorcycle with a fry-shaped key.

Crowley regained himself before driving after the Munchlax.

Laxish drove through the forest and to the lounge. He ran up the stairs before trying the key. It didn't work, so he immediately swallowed it and ran back to his motorcycle, before being hit from behind by Crowley.

"Watch it!" Laxish exclaimed, driving back.

Crowley ran up to the door and tried his key before throwing it down in anger. "Damn it!"

He hopped back onto the motorcycle and began uncontrollably driving towards the cliff again.

**-000-**

"Oh, so you guys are roommates?" asked Scarlett to M.P.S.

"Yeah...everyone thinks that because we always hang out with each other and are always together, we're gay…" said M.P.S.. "It's not a new thing to us…"

"Wow...that's nice damage control…" said Kyle.

"Yeah…"

"Here he comes!" Static said as he jumped down.

"Ugh...where is Crowley?!" exclaimed Krack.

"I think I see him…" Ebony said, squinting. "He's driving terribly…but he's coming…"

"You're up Vile!" said Carman.

"Ha! Screw you…" said Vile. "I am NOT jumping…"

"Yes you is!" said Giovanni.

"It's yes you _are_…" Mai corrected. "Learn to speak in complete sentences wannabe mobster…"

"Ey!" Swift exclaimed. "We speak...how we wanna speak….you don't control anyone…"

"Excuse me, but aren't you whipped by you wife?" asked Mai. "So you don't control anything either…"

"AND THE MEWS ARE IN THE LEAD!"

"What?!" Hope exclaimed before jumping down.

Static tried opening the door, but it did not work. Cursing, he ran back to the motorcycle and rode back towards the cliff.

Hope saw Static pass by her as she sped up to the lounge.

**-000-**

"I'll go next!" Dew said, jumping down.

Dew started used Megahorn on two of the Sharpedo before swimming swiftly to the shore. He climbed onto the motorcycle and drove towards the lounge as Hope came back.

Solis jumped next. She used Dazzling Gleam underwater, making the Pokes underneath move away from her.

She reemerged up with a key before floating out of the water and towards the motorcycle as Hope made her way to the top of the cliff again.

**-000-**

Dew used his key first, but it didn't work. He prepared to go bacl before taking out one of his swords to try to pick the lock.

"No no no Dew...no swordplay…"

Dew growled before resheathing his swords and rushing back to his motorcycle. Solis drove up to the lounge and tried her key.

"Ugh...do ANY of these things work?!" Solis exclaimed.

"Of course…" said Palkia. "You just gotta keep going…"

Solis growled as she ran to her motorcycle and started driving back.

Dew came back, prompting Kai to jump next. Seeing this, Zayn immediately jumped down after him.

Zayn used Leaf Blade on a Shapedo he landed on. Reemerging, he looked around for Kai and glared at him.

He swam extremely quickly onto the shore and changed into his Mega Form. He turned around and launched the end of his tail towards Kai, who sensed it.

Showing agility, he scraped one of his legs down, allowing himself and the motorcycle to slide down to the ground and dodge it as the tail end passed over him and embedded itself in a tree.

Kai flicked Zayn off, prompting the Mega Sceptile to hop on the motorcycle, key in claw, after him.

Upon making it to the lounge, Kai tried to open the door, and growled when it didn't work. He turned around and used Flare Blitz on Zayn, who tried to attack him from behind.

After that, he picked him up and threw him at the crappy cabin. Kai dusted off his claws before hopping back on his motorcycle and riding back to the cliff.

**000**

**Kai: *shrugs***

**000**

**Zayn: I will murder him…**

**000**

Kai made it back, and Ded tossed Mason into the water.

"WHY?!" Mason exclaimed as Sharpedo dragged him underwater. He screamed underwater, making it bubble.

"Where the hell is Zayn?!" exclaimed Lawrence. "They may have a lead."

"Mason's getting mauled by Sharpedo…" Vile said.

"HELP!"

"I doubt we can call that a lead on us…" she finished, folding her arms.

"And...here he comes!" Ebony exclaimed.

Zayn started driving towards the cliff, back in his normal state. He parked and ran back up the cliff.

"HOORAY!" Kevin cheered as he started floating down.

Ray saw this and his eyes widened. He quickly ran forward and pulled him back up. "He gets wet...he short circuits...he kills us all…"

"Oh...well in that case…" Aldon started. He pulled Ray down and tossed him over the edge.

Zayn made it back up and prepared to attack Kai again, but he sidestepped him and crashed into Otto, who was still trying to get to Archie.

Kai picked them both up and tossed them over to the other villains. Who they landed on you may ask? And the answer…

"OW!" Flynn groaned. "Get the hell off of me!"

"Oh please, you know you bottom…" Draco laughed.

"I ain't gay douchebag!" Flynn yelled.

"Of course you aren't…" Draco said sarcastically.

"Shut up!"

Mason crawled out of the water groaning in pain before climbing onto the motorcycle. He revved it and started going slow.

Ray yelled as he ran out with a key. He panted erratically before going to the motorcycle and driving after Mason.

He actually passed Mason and made it to the lounge first. However, his key still didn't work.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE!" he exclaimed.

Mason came up after him and upon trying his key, he collapsed from exhaustion.

Ray grinned before hurrying back to his motorcycle and riding back to the cliff.

"Alright, this time, I'm golden!" Lowell said, jumping off of the cliff. He landed into the water before grabbing a key. Sharpedo leapt him hungrily as Mason slowly made his way back to the cliff.

Lowell crawled out of the water, yanking one of the Sharpedos' teeth from his butt in the process.

"Ugh…"

Ded jumped down and Focus Punched a Sharpedo that jumped at him. Underwater, he picked up a key and swam to the shore quickly as Lowell got on his team's motorcycle.

"So long sucker!" he exclaimed as he revved it up. He started driving, but he lost control of it and drove into the water, rendering his team's motorcycle now useless.

"RAHHH!" Draco yelled. "I'll kill him!"

Ded made it to the lounge, but his key still didn't work.

**-000-**

"What the hell are we gonna do now?!" Krack exclaimed.

"Steal their motorcycle…" said Vile with a smirk as she saw Ded heading back. "Who's jumping this time?"

Nate rolled his eyes as he jumped off of the cliff.

**000**

**Nate: She could've just jumped herself. These veterans are so brainless and self-centered it's not funny…**

**000**

Kyle swam to the shore with a key in his mouth and hopped onto the motorcycle. Nate dodged the Sharpedo and grabbed a key before using Vine Whip to hitch a ride.

Carman was actually amazed as she watched the hedgehog sand surf behind Kyle.

"Yes!" Kyle cheered as he hopped off.

He quickly ran to the lounge, with Nate right behind him. Kyle thrust his key inside, allowing the door to open.

"THE DOOR IS OPEN! MEWS WIN!" Mew exclaimed.

Nate groaned.

"VICTINIS! PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR ELIMINATION!"

The villains all growled angrily.

**000**

Everyone was at the elimination ceremony.

"Welcome everyone to the first all-star elimination ceremony!" Mew exclaimed.

The Majestic Mews were all sitting in a set of bleachers with a peanut on it.

"Why are we here?" asked Sonan.

"Yeah, I want to have first dibs in the jacuzzi!" Darren exclaimed.

"Don't worry, you'll have your fun…" said Mew. "But before you go...why not see the losers eliminate someone?"

"Okay, well hurry up then!" Lila exclaimed.

"Okay, but first, I need a volunteer from the Majestic Mews to get a reward!"

"I'll go!" Flame said quickly.

"Flame!" Mew said. "Your reward...is spending the night on Skull Island with all of the detained mutant Pokemon!"

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed. "How is that a reward?!"

"Because...there's an invincibility statue hidden there…" said Mew. "Find it...and you're good."

"Now you tell us?!" Mason exclaimed.

"Yeah…" said Mew. "Now, losers...this season, you will vote normally…so get going!"

**000**

**Vile: Duh…**

**000**

**Ebony: Obviously…**

**000**

**Swift: Bye bye pork rind…**

**000**

**Hayden: I oughta make bacon…**

**000**

**Otto: Archie...you will be mine!**

**000**

**Kevin: WAFFLES!**

**000**

**Lawrence: I would love to impale him on my spikes…**

**000**

"Okay, the votes are casted... the ones safe are…" Mew started. "Vladimir, Nate, Nero, Vile, Hope, Aldon, Flynn, Carman, Crowley, Vina, Razor, Solis, Jason, Otto, Krack, Lawrence, Swift, Hayden…"

They all received poffins.

"...Kevin, Zayn, Ebony, Lilly, Draco, Mai, and Giovanni!"

"Ray...you were the most wicked villain this show has ever seen...and everyone wants your guts on a silver platter…" Mew said, making Ray gulp in fear.

"And Lowell...you cost your team the challenge with your annoying overconfidence…"

"Oh please, just give me my poffin…" said Lowell.

"The first loser of Total...Pokemon...All-Stars is…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Lowell!"

"WHAT?!" Lowell exclaimed angrily as he stood. "You all are fucking idiots!"

"Not as idiotic as you!" Swift hissed.

"Fuck you all...where's the fucking catapult…"

"Oh, that's another change…" said Mew. "This season, we have a new elimination method…"

**000**

Lowell was inside of a large toilet.

"The Flush of Shame!" Mew announced.

"You're kidding right?" asked Razor, astounded.

"Nope…" said Palkia.

"This is complete bullshit and you assholes know it!"

Mew pressed a button, flushing Lowell, who screamed the entire time.

The Victinis stared in disgust before heading back to their loser cabin.

**000**

Vile held Aldon, Hope, Flynn, and Nero behind.

"Let me guess...you want to make the alliance again?" asked Flynn.

"Of course…" said Vile. "These other losers won't stand a chance…"

"Um...sorry, but see here...every time I get involved with you guys now...I guess eliminated fucking early!" Flynn exclaimed. "Not this time, sorry not sorry…" he said, walking off.

"Oh well, who needs him...the four of us will-"

"Actually...Hope and I are deciding not to work with THIS alliance this time.." Aldon said.

"What?" Vile asked, shocked. "Hope...is that true?"

"Yes...sorry girl…" said Hope. "We want to see if we can get these other "villains" on our side and see how useful they really are…"

Vile sighed. "Fine…"

"Look, this doesn't change anything", said Aldon with a smile.

"Yeah...we're still friends, we're just not working together in secret...we're still a team…" said Hope.

"I guess…" said Vile.

"See...so don't get so upset…" said Aldon.

Nero picked her up on his shoulders, making her grin.

**000**

**And that's the end of that...nothing major, just the first chap. Lowell's gone...good riddance. I know it seems like not everyone got to speak as much, but that'll happen more with progression now that this first chap is established. I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you next time on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars! See ya guys, BYE!**


	2. Fear Me Out

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon; Fifty-four of the series' most memorable players return for another chance to win. In this all-star season, the heroes were pit against the villains. In an ode to Total Pokemon's first ever challenge, the competitors had to jump off of the cliff into Sharpedo infested waters in order to retrieve keys that would open up the doors to the newest accommodation...the Winner's Lounge! Many contestants struggled, others did it with ease, but in the end, the winners came out on top. At the elimination ceremony, the villains decided to eliminate Lowell, and Flame 'volunteered' to go to Skull Island, where an Invincibility Statue is located.**

**What will happen this time? Find out right now on Total..Pokemon...All-Stars!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

In the Winner's Lounge, everyone was beginning to get reaquainted with each other and having fun.

Combat, Jet, and Kai were lounging in the hot tub, with Sky, Archie, and Emilia watching in astoundment on a couch in front of the TV.

"J-Just how?!" Emilia asked. "How can a Fire-type and a Rock-type stand being in water?!"

"I was just as shocked when I saw Kai jump off of the cliff…" Archie laughed.

"Eh, those three are quote unquote badasses…" they heard. Looking around, they looked at the dining room, which was in the room next to them.

Laxish came out eating a chicken wing and holding a plate full of hor d'oeuvres. You could tell that he was taking advantage of their win.

"What does being 'badass' have to do with them not feeling discomfort?" asked Sky.

This question made Laxish shrug. "I don't know, you'll have to ask them about that…" he said before going back into the dining room.

"Ask them?" Archie asked. "From what we've seen from them...they only talk in short bursts when they want...and they respond with nods and shrugs…'cept Jet."

"Well then maybe we talk to _him_ and he'll tell us…" Emilia thought.

"Eh...I know we've been talking about it for a minute, but...why don't we just leave it alone?" asked Sky. "It doesn't really matter as long as it helps us win", she laughed.

"Yeah, but it also makes them threats!" Emilia whisper shouted.

"Um...majority of us are threats Emilia…" Archie explained to her.

Hearing that, Emilia growled in nervousness. "Well...what do we do?"

Sky gave her a look. "Um...make our alliance?"

Archie was confused. "You two used to have an alliance?"

"Um...yeah, sorta…" Sky explained. "She was just helping me try to stay focused when we started dating. She thought that she'd use and abuse me because of what she saw in the war."

Archie gave Emilia a look of disbelief.

"Uh...but now I know that you really care about her…" Emilia said sheepishly. "Sorry for the indirect snap judgment.

Archie chuckled and picked up Sky, sitting her in his lap. She licked her lips before kissing his cheek. "It's fine…" Archie said, making Emilia smile.

"So...is the alliance a go?"

Archie sighed. "Sure…"

"Yes!" Sky cheered before locking lips with him.

"Wow Sky, you're 22 and you still act like a horny schoolgirl…" Emilia laughed.

Hearing this, Sky broke the kiss before smirking and grinding on his crotch, making him hiss.

"You mean like this?" she asked, teasingly.

Emilia laughed and covered her eyes.

"Y'know, speaking of this, how _are _things with you and Sadao?" asked Sky.

"Um...you know, we're fine...I wouldn't say we're completely healthy because of our backgrounds, but we're doing okay", she explained.

"Uh huh…" Sky nodded.

**000**

**Sky: She and I have kept in touch since our season ended. She always talked about how she and Sadao were doing great...and I noticed the strain in her voice.**

**Something's not right…**

**000**

"Man, um...you guys really can eat…" said Scarlett sheepishly as she looked around the dining room table. She saw that Kyle, Laxish, M.P.S., and Ded were all scarfing down chicken, pasta, turkey, and whatever else the Delibird butler brought them.

Piff sighed. "Yeah...and usually it's just M.P.S. and Laxish eating like mad. I don't know when Ded started…"

"Oh, it was after he caught his girlfriend cheating on him…" Rocky spoke up, making Ded freeze as he bit a chicken drumstick.

"Um...Rock...could you not?"

"Sorry…" said Rocky.

"Ded...what happened with Erica?" asked Piff sympathetically.

"I'd rather not talk about it…" he said, putting the chicken drumstick he had bitten down. He got up and started heading out of the room.

"Rocky...you guys are roomies, tell us what happened", Laxish said, taking Ded's drumstick.

"Um...I'm not so sure if that's a good idea…" said Rocky. "It's kinda...disturbing…"

"Rock, we're all grown-ups here…" said M.P.S., slurping up pasta.

"Um...no offense dude, but you guys always 'play' hide-and-seek with your landlord…" said Rocky. "I remember when he found you after you guys didn't pay the rent and chased you down the street with a baseball bat…"

"Wait...you guys live together?" asked Kyle.

"Not together, just close…" Piff piped up. "We _would _be living together and having fun, but Victini and Mew stole Skore's money for the second season…"

"So...where do you guys live then?" asked Kyle.

"Well, the four of them live across the street from each other at the apartments...but Skore and I live on the other side of them, so we don't really see what happens…" Piff explained.

"Man...this game may be terrible...but you guys turned into great friends, kept in touch, and you're practically living together now...that's amazing!" Scarlett said with a smile.

"Yeah...now Rocky, come on!" Piff said.

"Piff, I can't go against his wishes…"

"Rocky…" Piff said, glaring at him.

"Don't kill me!" Rocky said, jumping off of and hiding under the table.

"Dude, just do it…" Kyle said. "You're, well..._we're _all friends now pretty much…he'll understand…"

Upon hearing that, Rocky sighed. He got up and hopped onto a chair and back on the table. "Okay…"

"Wait...why did-"

"Trust me...Kyle is a great negotiator", Scarlett laughed.

"Okay, so apparently...he went to her place and saw four shadows by her window", Rocky started. "He thought she was getting robbed, so he broke the door down and ran to her room to find…" he stopped there and shuddered.

"What did he find? It couldn't have been that disturbing…" Laxish said eating a corndog.

"Um...have you ever seen a female Slaking being boned um...er...in..._both_places...and her mouth by an Ursaring, Beartic, and Pangoro?"

"Oh Arceus why…" M.P.S. said, closing his eyes.

"I told you it was disturbing...I still can't get that picture out of my head…" Rocky whispered.

"Poor Ded…" Piff said, eyeing the door he exited from.

"Yeah", said Scarlett. "That girl is a terrible Pokemon!"

"I tried telling him it wasn't it his fault and that she was bad news to begin with…" Rocky said. "But...he didn't listen and he's been eating like Lax and M.P.S. ever since…"

"Man...that's bad…" said Kyle. "Hopefully, that being brought up doesn't ruin his chances. I don't want anyone depressed…"

"I'm sure none of us do…" Scarlett added, looking down.

**000**

**Ded: Why can't I just find a girl that I can care about and who also cares about me? I'm a nice guy aren't I? Sure, I'm a bit sadistic, but I've been toning it down!**

**What's wrong with me?**

**000**

Some of the heroes were inside of the den just having idle conversation

."So Lila, how are things with Jesse?" Dew asked.

"Yeah, has his head gotten a bit better?" Static added.

Lila sighed. "Well, things are great with us…" Lila explained. "We've been '_trying'..."_

"Aw...you two are trying to get pregnant?" Sapphire asked excitedly.

Lila nodded with a blush.

"Well...hopefully if you have one, he or she doesn't inherit Jesse's migraines", Hex chimed in.

"We can only hope…" said Lila.

"I can see that Jesse didn't want to come back…" said Static.

"Actually...I told him to stay back at home", Lila explained. "I don't want his stress level getting up…"

"Wait...wasn't he stressed mainly because of you and Solis arguing?" Darren asked.

"Yes, but even though she's with Jason...he keeps having nightmares about what she made him do to me and her or what she did…" Lila explained, looking down. "Sometimes when we're...consummating…"

"In order words fucking like liquored up Lopunny?" Dew interpreted, raising a brow with a smirk.

Lila sighed with a blush. "W-whatever. Anyways, he just stops while we're doing it because he hallucinates that I'm Solis, pulls out, and starts yelling at me…"

"Oi…" Hex groaned. "She must have really messed him up…"

"I've had to snap him back to reality every time it happened...and it took a really long time!" she explained.

"Man...that must suck…" Mason laughed softly.

The others glared at him, making him gulp. "S-Sorry…"

"I thought your necklace was supposed to make you not so evil or mean-spirited…" Dew said.

Mason sighed. "It is...but I can still laugh at things that I find kinda funny…"

"And so...my husband's suffering is funny?" Lila growled.

"Whoa whoa...I didn't mean to offend anyone…" said Mason.

"Well...you just did…" said Sapphire.

"Come on!" he exclaimed.

"I don't even see how you're a hero…" said Dew. "You were the biggest asshole in the second season, and you were still an asshole in the third season, you were just being picked on by your big brother…"

Mason growled. "Screw you!" he said as he left the den.

"Good riddance…" Sapphire muttered.

"Well Sapphire, you and Swift haven't been seen in a long time…" Static said, changing the subject.

"Yeah...same with you Darren…" said Dew. "What happened when you won?"

"Oh...well, Sea Sea and I eloped and we officially adopted Aquamarine…" Darren explained sheepishly.

"Wow, you eloped?" asked Lila. "What happened to the money?"

"Oh, we spent some of it on a beach house…" said Darren. "The rest of it...well, it's in the bank…"

"Um...banks get robbed", Static reminded him.

"So do houses…" Darren retaliated. "It doesn't really matter. I was and I am happy with my life...but, apparently even though I won...I had to come back…"

"Okay, I understand this situation now…" Dew said. "Some of us were asked to come back...and some of us were forced…"

"Typical…" said Lila before turning back to Sapphire. "So...where have _you_ been?"

"Home…" Sapphire simply replied. "After that horrible experience in the second season...I decided not to have anything else to do with this show…"

"But you're back…" Hex laughed.

"Well, when you have a husband who's in the mob...and he gambles all of your money away…" Sapphire started. "You have to do things that you wouldn't like to..."

"I can understand that…" said Darren.

"Well Static, are things good with you and Chelsea?" asked Dew.

"Actually yes…" Static said with a smile. "I'm not upsetting her, I'm treating her like a queen, and she treats me like a king inside AND outside the bedroom…" he finished with a smirk, elbowing Dew, who rolled his eyes playfully.

"Well...it's great that everyone's doing fine…" said Hex. "But now...we have to worry about winning these challenges. The villains are probably all pissed that they lost and will start to cheat, so we may have to be cautious…"

"I hear that brotha…" said Dew, high-pawing him.

"Wow, you guys have really gotten along…"

"Hey, I can't protect Morgan forever…" Dew explained. "Plus, after saving her from death...it's just...just great…"

He couldn't find the words…

"Well, he _is _right…" said Darren. "The villains will start cheating, so we need to prepare…"

"Okay, so when we have the next challenge, we'll talk about strategy…" Lila explained.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

**000**

Shade and Demenio were in the "drinking parlor", a.k.a….the bar. They were both taking different shots.

"So...you and Shine still trying?" Demenio tried.

Shade took another drink before laughing. "Yep…but it doesn't work still…"

"Damn...that's really really weird…" said Demenio. "How many times have you guys done it?"

"Um...it's like…", Shade started, taking a bottle from behind the counter. "4 times a day…"

"And she's still not getting pregnant?!" said Demenio. "Well...I'm not sure, but I think that means that she can't have her own kids!

"Aw...what do you know?" Shade asked drunkenly. "You're still a virgin!"

"Shut up…" Demenio growled through grit teeth. "And you need to lay off that shit...too much and you'll be too sick to compete…"

"Screw you…" Shade said as he prepared to take another swig.

Demenio grabbed it and pretty soon the two brothers began fighting over it. Ricky walked in and saw this.

"Ugh…" he groaned. He used Thunderbolt to stop the two of them.

Demenio ended up with the bottle, groaning, while Shade, twitched.

"Thanks…" Demenio said.

"Your welcome..." Ricky said as he sat down in a booth.

Shade, still drunk, stumbled towards Demenio in an attempt to take the bottle back.

"Shade! Get back!" Demenio shouted as he put a cork into the bottle and put it away.

"Fuck you…" he growled as he attempted to shove him out of the way. Demenio retaliated and held him down.

Ricky watched the whole scene and sighed with a smile. "You need help?" he asked.

"It would be appreciated…" he said, still holding Shade down as he tried to break free.

Ricky hopped out of his seat and walked towards them, swaying his hips. It seemed that Shade recognized Ricky and growled angrily.

"Get the fuck away from me…"

"So...shock therapy?" Ricky asked.

"Go ahead…" said Demenio, briefly releasing Shade.

Ricky touched his paw and used Thunder, making Shade scream in pain. When Ricky stopped, he suddenly found himself on the ground, as Shade, whose eyes were completely bloodshot red, pinned him down.

"I am not afraid to rip off your dick…" Shade growled cruelly.

Ricky gulped in fear before using Thunder again, causing him to scream again. This time, before he could hurt Ricky, Shade was tackled by Demenio.

He pressed down on his ears, which caused a bit of compression on his brain, snapping him out of his rage mode and causing him to pass out.

Ricky sighed. "I don't see how he classifies as a hero…" he said, getting up.

Demenio sighed as he slowly moved his paws away from Shade's head. "He means well and he's actually nice...but when he's pissed...he goes out of his way to kill or critically injure whatever caused it…"

"I kinda figured that out third season…" Ricky softly stated sheepishly.

"Hopefully he won't enter the point of no return…" Demenio said, eyeing Shade nervously.

"Um...w-what's that?"

"It's a point where he's so pissed that he doesn't snap out of his madness, no matter who you are or what you do…" he said. "The only time that happened was when we were young and our fucking father kept threatening to kill us like he killed Shade's mom if we didn't do whatever he said."

"Wait...your dad killed…"

Demenio nodded. "I think that's why he's like this...well, that and he "inherited" daddy dearest's temper…"

Ricky gulped and recalled Shade pinning him down a few seconds earlier.

"Um...you okay?"

"Oh...um...y-yeah…" Ricky said before seeing Shade begin to stir. He yipped and hurried out of the bar.

Demenio raised a brow before realizing what he'd just done.

**000**

**Demenio: Hopefully Shade doesn't kill me for telling his business to him…**

**And hopefully the cooperation rate doesn't go down because of Ricky's now increased wariness of him…**

**The life of a peacekeeper...it. fucking. blows…**

**000**

Flame was flying in a tizzy trying to avoid attacks by the same nine-headed Hydreigon that terrorized the season four campers.

"Okay, this is NOT worth invincibility!" Flame exclaimed before crashing into the Skull Monument.

He groaned in pain as he slid off of it and landed on the ground. The Hydreigon smirked and landed on him.

"Get away from me!" he exclaimed.

The Hydreigon didn't listen to him and smiled seductively. Flame noticed the look he was getting from it and his eyes widened.

"No! HELL NO!" he shouted as he tried to get up. The Hydreigon growled and bit his neck hard, making him scream in pain and collapse back on the ground.

She released him and licked her lips. Flame used Outrage to get the horny Hydreigon off of his and succeeded for the most part. Once she was off, he flew deep into the cave to avoid it.

The Hydreigon growled and fired a long-range Hyper Beam behind him. As Flame flew, he saw a bit of light in front of him and turned around to the see a Hyper Beam. It hit him and he fell to the ground. "Fuck…" he groaned in pain as he tail flame grew smaller.

The Hydreigon, who was also injured, flew up to him licking her lips. Flame saw a shadow and tried to get up. Once he did, he winced before beginning to fly again.

The Hydreigon smacked him back down. Flame had had enough and used Outrage once again, this time, it successfully knocking it out.

Flame popped his back. "This place sucks…" he groaned before hearing a growl.

He turned around and saw a Gigalith glaring down at him. He growled in anger.

**000**

"Man, this place still sucks major ass!" Krack exclaimed, knocking over a dresser.

"Well...at least it's a bit bigger", said Ebony.

The other guys that were in the cabin gave him a look, except for Kevin.

"What?"

"Just...stay quiet...you didn't experience actually living in these shitty cabins, so you can't have an opinion…" Flynn explained.

Ebony growled. "Says the guy who has no heart!"

"That has nothing to deal with you stating an opinion on something that you didn't experience…"

"Oh go fuck yourself…" Ebony growled before leaving the cabin.

"Uh...wasn't that a bit harsh?" asked Ray.

"Aw...is the 'best villain in the series' actually caring about others?" asked Draco.

"Quiet tri-head…" Ray yelled. "I would be disemboweling you right now if it wasn't for this dumb necklace!"

"Yeah...blame the necklace…" Krack said.

"W..y-" Ray started. "You dumbass! You all SAW AND HEARD what these things do to us!"

"Yeah yeah…" Krack continued as he looked out of the window.

The other guys looked at each other once he did that. "So...how are things with Smash?"

Hearing this, Krack's cheeks turned bright red. "Um...what do you mean?"

"You know what we mean Mr. Sexist…" said Ray. "How are you and you new boyfriend handling things?"

"B-Boyfriend?" Krack asked, before gulping. "We're not together and I'm not gay!"

The others exchanged looks.

"What?" asked Krack. "I'm not!"

"Well what do you know...the same thing Flynn said... "

"What the-I AIN'T GAY!"

"You made out with a male years ago…" said Draco. "And now you don't care when Spike attacks you. Added to the fact that you seem to interact more with males than with females…"

"Um...THERE ARE MORE GUYS THAN GIRLS IN THIS SHOW DUMBASS!"

"That doesn't mean anything…" Ray said.

"Quiet date rapist…"

Ray growled.

"So Krack...tell us the truth…" Draco said.

"I...am not...gay…" he said.

"Okay...keep telling yourself that…" said Draco as he left the cabin.

Krack growled.

**000**

**Krack: Get this straight, I am not gay! I mean...sure Smash and I have kissed a few times and...met up a lot of times after the third season, but that doesn't mean that we're gay together does it?**

**(Outside)**

**Kevin: YES!**

***Krack growls***

**000**

"This season, I am sure that I'm going to win…" Mai stated.

"Oh?" asked Lilly. "And what makes you think that?"

"Because...after our season, Giovanni and I hooked up a bit, even though he didn't really trust me", said Mai. "I know that he still likes me, so I can use that to my advantage by asking for another alliance…"

"Oh, so you're gonna make an alliance with him...but not me?" asked Lilly, folding her arms.

"Um...why are you exposing your plans in the open?" asked Carman with a smirk, who had entered the cabin.

"Be gone, slut…" Lilly said. "Only pure girls allowed in this conversation…"

Upon hearing that, Mai's eyes widened. Lilly noticed that and groaned. "You let _him _ out of all guys-"

Mai blushed. "Hey, it was only one time! While she has done it like...twenty-five times?"

"Hey, it was only twenty-one!" Carman growled.

"Whatever…" said Lilly. "Just leave. This doesn't concern you…"

"Actually, it does...because I know what you plan to do...and I can expose it at any time…" said Carman, folding her arms.

Mai and Lilly exchanged angry looks.

"What do you want?" Mai asked.

"I don't want anything really...just vote with me during eliminations and you'll be fine…" Carman.

"But that would-" started Lilly. "Oh you bitch…"

Carman winked. "You finally caught on…" she said. "Bye bye now…"

After she left, Mai growled.

**000**

**Mai: I hate her already. She's ruined the point of our alliance plan! She's going to pay...**

**000**

Vina was sitting on the edge of the cliff watching the sun...but also thinking. Her being put on the villain's team made her begin thinking more about Volante and how she hurt him.

"Maybe I actually deserve to be on this team…" Vina told herself.

While she was deep in thought, she didn't notice Volante flying and landing next to her until he spoke up.

"Hey V…" he greeted, making Vina jump in shock.

"Oh...h-hi Volante…" she greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Well...I-uh...I...saw you up here alone and just...wanted to keep you company", Volante explained sheepishly.

Vina looked down at the water under the cliff.

"So...what are _you _doing here?" Volante asked.

"Well...Razor and I were watching the sunrise together-" Vina started. Upon hearing that, Volante sighed inaudibly.

"So...where is he?"

"Bathroom…" Vina said simply.

"Oh...well, okay…" Volante said as he got up.

"W-Wait, Volante…"

"What?" the blue drake asked, turning back around.

"C-Can we just...talk for a bit?"

"Oh, well, we've been doing that for the past minute, but...sure…" Volante said jokingly as he sat back down.

Vina giggled at this. He hardly shows it, but along with his brain and brawn, Volante had a bit of a jokester side in him as well.

"So...I wanted to talk about how we left things…" Vina started.

"Oh...you do?" he asked, a bit depressed.

"Yeah… she continued. "I know that you wanted to keep trying and...I'm sorry for hurting you…"

"No, I'm sorry for not actually acting like a boyfriend until us breaking up came into question…" Volante said. "I should have always acted like I cared...I mean, I did...but I should've shown it more…"

Vina looked down. "Well, we agreed that we're both at fault when it happened...so I guess that's something else…"

Volante looked over the edge of the cliff. "Can I just ask you something?"

"Anything…"

"Why did you start getting attracted to Razor?"

This question made Vina look down and mess with her claws. "To be honest Volante...I don't know. I mean, he's exactly like you, only a different Pokemon. He's strong, smart, can make a few jokes, and he's...really sexy…"

Volante smiled upon hearing this, as she was calling him really sexy, too.

"I guess...", she continued. "...in my mind...I missed the Volante who was sorta like Razor…"

"What?" asked Volante, standing up. "What do you mean?"

"I mean...he was speaking out and being more vocal than you…" Vina explained. "I guess in my mind I thought I was starting over with the same guy because of your similar personalities…"

Volante sighed. "Well...thanks for the explanation…" he said as he took flight.

Vina saw the hurt in his eyes and began tearing up a bit. It was at that time that Razor flew up the cliff and landed next to her.

"Sorry it took so long…" Razor explained before seeing her crying. "W-What's wrong V? Did something happen when I was gone?" he asked, worried.

Vina sniffled before wiping her tears away. She didn't want anything to break out between him and Volante, so she just shook her head.

"Are you sure?" Razor asked sternly.

"Yes, sweetie…" Vina explained before they shared a kiss.

"Love you…" he said.

Vina gulped. "I love you too…" she said as they shared another kiss.

**000**

**Vina: Oh...this sucks! Volante was my first love and Razor's just like him! I just...being a 'villain' because of our breakup is making me regret it! I mean...Razor's amazing and so is Volante, but…**

***sigh* Just breathe V...just breathe...try to get over it…**

**000**

"CAMPERS! REPORT TO THE HAUNTED HOUSE FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE!"

**000**

Everyone met up at the Haunted House, as they were instructed. There, they saw Mew and Palkia standing next to the doors.

"Alright dipshits, what's the challenge this time?" asked Nero.

"Well dingus…" started Palkia. "As you can see, we're at this Haunted House, so you could always guess…"

"Nobody has time for dat, just explain da damn challenge…" said Swift.

"As you wish Mobber…" said Mew. "But first...please welcome back...FLAME!"

The Charizard came down very damaged and panting hard. "That...was fucking awful!"

"Yeah...now onto the challenge", said Mew, hurrying along. "In an ode to the fear challenge from season one…"

"We're doing another one?" asked Laxish.

Mew growled. "Okay you know what, yes…" said Mew, getting annoyed. "This is another fear challenge, but instead of facing your own, you have to face someone's on the other team…"

"Wow...that's muy fácil…" Jason commented.

"Yeah, no...it's not that easy…" said Mew. "The fear will be amplified into the actual story of how they got the fear...as well as put everything in YOUR perspective…"

"Um...what does that mean?" Lawrence.

"In layman's terms...if someone has a fear dealing with their family, whoever gets their fear has it deal with _their _family…"

"Wait...what if you get a fear about siblings and you're an only child?" asked Solis

"Oh that's fucked up…" Lawrence said.

"No...stabbing people for fun is fucked up…" said Hex.

"Screw you…" Lawrence growled.

"Wait...if you said that we're gonna be doing other people's fears...how is that gonna work if we're down one?" asked Ray.

"Easy...one of you does it twice…" said Palkia said.

"...How wonderful…" Nate commented sarcastically.

"Now, we're gonna allow you a grace period to choose the orders you want to go in…" said Mew.

"How do we know who wins?" asked Sonan.

"Oh, right, we didn't emphasize…" said Mew. "One person per team will go inside and they have to face each other's fear. The one who lasts longer than the other will get a point, while the other gets nothing. The team with the most points at the end will win…"

"Okay…"

**000**

"Okay guys, we're going to be careful…" Lila explained. "The villains are going to start being sneaky, so we'll have to start planning ahead…"

"Um...may I ask why?" said Mason. "This isn't a collecting challenge...and they can't do anything to us really…"

"Um...I think she knows that…" said M.P.S. "She's just telling us…"

"Thank you M.P.S…" said Lila. "Now...because of that stupid question, I say Mason should go first…"

"Ugh...why the hell do you guys hate me?!" Mason exclaimed.

"Because you're still an asshole and you're not a hero…" said Piff. "You're just the lesser of two evils when next to Ray."

Mason sighed. "Fine…"

"Okay, who's gonna go after him?" asked Shade.

Ded stepped up. "I'll go after him…" he said slightly depressed.

"Well...okay…" said Demenio.

"We know that we're saving Kai, Combat, and Jet for last…" said Sonan. "In case the villains get a lead…"

"We'll go after Ded…" said Rocky.

"We will?" asked Laxish, making Piff elbow him in the gut. "Yeah...w-we will…"

"Alright, these are easy choices then, the rest of us can just go as we please…" said Emilia.

**000**

"Okay, Ray goes first and the rest of us do whatever we want…" Vile said.

"WHAT?!"

"Don't you question it…" Lawrence growled.

"You assholes-"

"No...you don't to insult anyone...you just keep your fucking mouth shut!" Solis growled.

Ray growled angrily.

**000**

**Ray: Fuck...this…**

**000**

"Okay, is everything settled?" asked Mew.

"Yes…" Lila and Vile both said.

"Alright...send out your first victims…"

Ray was tossed forward, while Mason angrily walked forward.

"Wow...what a coincidence…"

The brothers both growled at each other. They were each given a button.

"Now, once you go inside, you will both be exposed to each other' fears…" Palkia reminded them.

Both of them gulped in fear before they went inside.

**000**

Mason walked inside and saw that was inside of the house he grew up in with Ray and Sola. He walked through the kitchen and entered a hallway, where he saw light.

Getting closer, he saw that he was in the living room, but no one was there.

"What the hell is this supposed to do for me?" asked Mason. "That dumbass is scared of clowns and the dentist…"

Looking at the television, where the light was coming from, he found himself being transfixed and sat down in front of it.

On the TV, it showed a clown pretending to be a dentist.

"_Despite his goofy appearance, patients still foolishly went in to see him. Not knowing that it would be the last time anyone would ever see them…"_

"W-What the-"

"_NO! PLEASE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Mason flinched and covered his eyes in fright as the clown on the television ripped out the jaws of an Audino that was strapped to the dentist's chair.

He opened his eyes to see the fake dentist clown toss the body into his closet, where numerous other dead bodies lied, blood beginning to pool from under the door.

Mason whimpered and turned the TV off before hiding in a corner beside the couch. While he sat there, feeling like crying, he heard a clunk in the kitchen and ducked.

"Okay, okay...I-I see why Ray hates them now…" he said, scared out of his mind.

**000**

Ray was being attacked by the same Honchkrow his dad told him to lead Mason to. Ray used Fire Blast, which the Honchkrow dodged before using Sky Attack.

Ray jumped out of the way and struck the Honchkrow down.

"Fuck you!" Ray growled.

The Honchkrow smirked as Ray suddenly found himself being grabbed by multiple Murkrow. "Get the hell off of me!"

The leader began using Air Slash. Ray screamed in pain as he felt his stomach getting cut up.

He growled in anger and pain before suddenly feeling a sense of freedom around his neck. He looked down and saw that his necklace was at his feet. He started chuckling like a maniac before kicking two Murkrow off of his feet and firing a Shadow Ball at the Honchkrow.

It didn't affect it that much, but he still veered back a bit, but not before Ray bit one of the Murkrows hard, rupturing its stomach and killing it. Seeing this, however, didn't stop the group as they continued to attack him.

He yelled out in anger as he used Thunder, electrocuting all of the crows. While the Murkrow all lay unconscious, the Honchkrow struggled to get up.

Ray, despite dripping blood from his stomach and chest, smiled maliciously down at the Honchkrow.

"You know, I should thank you for freeing me...but the fact still remains...you're pieces of shit…" he said before crushing the Honchkrow's skull.

**000**

**Ray: *evilly* I'm back….**

**000**

Mason was running through the house, trying to get away from a giant clown wearing a mask and holding a tooth hook.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Mason yelled in fear.

"Come on little boy...you'll be fine...just bend over and I'll check your teeth…"

"MY TEETH ARE MY MOUTH!"

"Exactly…" it hissed as it lunged at Mason, who was against the wall.

Mason screamed as he slammed him button.

**000**

Hitting his button teleported both of them out of the house. Mason panted, while Ray smirked.

"Ray...why are you smiling?" asked Carman.

"Hmm...oh nothing…" Ray said with a smile.

Mason, who was growling and glaring looked close and saw that his necklace was gone. He gasped and prepared to exclaim something, but Ray covered his mouth.

"Well...I have to talk to my dear brother for a moment...carry on…" Ray said as he dagged Mason away while still covering his mouth.

"Idiots...we really should get rid of one of them soon…" said Hope.

"Okay, the villains get the first point. Next up…" said Mew.

**000**

Ray dragged Mason far enough from the others. At this time, Mason bit down on his paw, making Ray only wince, but also lick his lips.

"How the hell did you get your necklace off?!" Mason exclaimed once Ray released him.

"Don't worry about it…" Ray said with an evil grin. "Now...I'm gonna need you to stay quiet...or else I WILL kill you this time…"

Mason gulped before being struck across his face, making him sniffle and hold his face in pain. He felt blood and looked at his paw to see it.

"That's for biting me you little bitch…" Ray said, threateningly. "And remember...if you warn anyone on your team...I will kill you…"

"Wait...w-what about your team?!"

"They all think I'm a little bitch like you...but it won't be like that for long…"

Mason sniffled again.

**000**

**Mason: Fuck...my...life!**

**000**

Ded was inside of a lab-like area. He was strapped to a metal table and humans were all gathered around him. He saw a large tube with other fossil Pokemon along the walls.

"What the hell is happening?" he asked himself. He tried to break out, but he couldn't because of his shackles.

The scientists were conversing with each other, but he couldn't understand, as they were talking in a strange language.

Soon, he saw a nurse coming up with a tray of needles that had different labels on them. His eyes widened in fear as the scientists got quiet and the main scientist picked up one of the needles after the nurse put the tray down.

He began struggling like mad to get away from him, but the scientist plunged the needle into his forehead.

Suddenly, Ded felt another eye beginning to emerge on his head. He gasped and tried to get off of the table, but the shackles made it difficult.

He screamed in fear as another shot was given to him. This shot had a very bizarre effect, as it turned his arms into tentacles!

He yelled, but he realized that he could probably free his arms now. Once he did, he tried to break free, but his legs were still shackled and he saw two human males with white shirts rush to him with a white band, strapping him to the table.

"FUCK!"

**000**

Aldon was inside of his and Hope's house they shared.

"Oh? I'm home?" asked Aldon, looking around. He chuckled before sitting down on their couch. "I don't see what the big deal is…"

He turned on his television, but it didn't work. He tried patting the remote on the sofa, but it still didn't work.

In frustration, he threw the remote down onto the ground. "Well...if I can't watch TV, I might as well wait for Hope to get back…then maybe I can have entertainment…"

It was then that he heard a bump come from upstairs. Thinking that someone else was invading, he growled and went up there. He stood beside the door of his and Hope's room and peered inside.

Inside, it was something that tore his heart to shreds. Hope was being...'ganged' by a group of fighting-types...and she seemed to be enjoying it! She was moaning and doing whatever they told her to do.

Seeing this, he felt tears begin to form in his eyes. He wanted to go inside and get them out, but he remembered that they were fighting-types...so they could kick his ass.

He couldn't stand this, he slumped down to the ground and eyed his button.

**000**

Aldon and Ded were teleported out of the Haunted House, with Ded twitching. He looked down and saw that all of his body parts were back to normal.

He sighed in relief before seeing Aldon's sorrowful expression. Ded sighed as Aldon went over to his side.

"And the heroes get this point!" Mew exclaimed.

"Aldon! What happened?" asked Hope.

Aldon looked at her, but didn't respond. He just sat against a tree, trying to get the image out of his head.

"What happened in there?" asked Nero, shocked by his behavior.

"Next!" Palkia called.

"Okay...who's next?" asked Razor.

"Um...I'll go…" said Hope. "Just to get it out of the way."

Hope and Laxish both stepped forward for their teams. "Alright…" said Mew, giving them their buttons. "Get inside!"

**000**

Laxish was inside of a strip joint. There were other male Pokemon inside, but they weren't paying attention to the pole or stage.

"Oh sweet! No one else gives a fuck!" he said, apparently aware of his surroundings. "Where are the ladies? They'd better be hot since there aren't any rabid idiots… "

Suddenly, an Empoleon came from a back door and saw him. It had a black jacket and a name tag that said 'Bertram McKenzie',

"Ooh...time for a show!" Laxish said, thinking he was a female.

"Yeah...it is…" Bertram said before tossing him a speedo. "Get your ass up there!"

"Wait...what?" asked Laxish, sitting up.

"Um...you don't get a day off yet…" he explained. "Now get working!"

"Wait wait...I'M THE STRIPPER?!"

"No shit!" Bertram exclaimed. "Now, get working or else you don't get paid!"

Laxish stood there with his mouth open in shock. "So...if I'm a male stripper...does this mean that these are ladies?" he asked.

"Uh...NO!"

Upon hearing this, Laxish's eyes widened and he immediately hit his button.

**000**

Laxish and Hope were teleported out of the house.

"Well...that was fast", said Mew.

"I don't strip for males!" Laxish exclaimed.

"Well, your fear was boring…" said Hope. "I was surrounded by empty refrigerators...and nothing else…"

"And your fear involved being front of guys in a strip club…" Laxish said. "Yours is just ironic…"

"And yours was lame…" said Hope as she moved back to the villain's side.

Laxish rolled his eyes as he walked back to the others. "So...what happened?"

"I was in a male strip joint...a guy gave me a speedo and told me to get started...and then he told me that there were no chicks involved!"

Ricky cursed under his breath. _"Lucky…"_

"So, M.P.S., you're next…" said Lila.

"Well if it's as good as Laxish's, I'm ecstatic!" he said sarcastically.

"Come on up next!" Mew said.

M.P.S. stepped forward for the heroes and Lilly went up for the villains. "Well...this isn't going to be much different at all is it?" asked Mew.

**000**

Lilly was sitting on a stool. Around her, forming a circle, were refrigerators. They all slowly opened up, showing nothing inside.

Lilly sat there with an annoyed look. "Is that it?"

**000**

M.P.S. was sitting inside of a makeup trailer. "Um...why am I in a makeup department?" he asked himself.

Suddenly, a few of the brushes began floating and decorating his face. After about 10 minutes, M.P.S.' entire face was white, with mascara, rouge, and blush.

"Oh...wow...I look pretty…" said M.P.S.

Looking around, he saw that nothing else was happening. He shrugged.

"Okay….I'm sure that Lilly is still standing...so I guess I have to do the same…" said M.P.S. as he sat there.

After only twenty seconds, he groaned. "I'm bored…"

He decided that he would just go to sleep and try to last long, but as soon as he began dozing off-

**000**

Lilly and M.P.S. were teleported out of the house.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I wasn't just gonna sit there!" Lilly exclaimed. "I'd rather face my own fear!"

"Ugh…." Giovanni groaned.

Laxish snickered at M.P.S. "Nice makeup, bro…"

M.P.S. glared at him.

"Okay, heroes get another point!" said Mew. "Who's next?"

Rocky hopped forward for the heroes, while Flynn was pushed forward.

"Hey!" he yelled at his teammates.

"Get on in there!"

**000**

Rocky was sitting in front of a television in a cave somehow. "Um...caves don't have reception or cable...or outlets!" he exclaimed.

The television suddenly turned on and showed a large worm-like creature crawling through the eye of a Farfetch'd. He shuddered.

"I hate these kinds of shows…" he commented. Suddenly, it seemed like the parasitic worm was coming to the screen after escaping the Farfetch'd's eye, killing it in the process.

Rocky gasped in shock as the worm began hitting the television screen, towards him. He started backing away in fright before the worm broke through, showing itself to be humongous.

"NO!" Rocky screamed as he ran away. The worm followed him as he did so.

**000**

Flynn was at an amusement park sitting on a bench. There were many people frolicking around, enjoying the rides and games, as well as the food.

Rolling his eyes, he denounced the idea of 'fun'. "I hate this shit…" he groaned as the sounds of a rollercoaster and screaming teens and adults filled his ears.

"Idiots…" he groaned.

Suddenly, he heard a horrifying scream and watched as the roller coaster derailed and crashed to the ground.

Flynn couldn't help but laugh as passersby screamed in fear and in worry of the passengers. "THIS is a fear?" asked Flynn. "More like Christmas!"

He laughed once again when he saw a spinning swing ride start launching riders.

"So much for fun…" Flynn said as a Machop landed in front of him. He snickered. "This is a great show…"

**000**

Rocky was panting in fear from the worm, which was now glaring down at him as he was backed into a tree.

He looked around for a possible solution to the problem before remembering that he had an advantage!

However, before he could use Rock Slide to crush the worm, it devoured him. He screamed inside of the worm and his button was teleported next to him.

He stepped on it quickly as he made his way down the worm.

**000**

He and Flynn were both teleported out. Rocky was shuddering like mad, while Flynn was eating some cotton candy.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Sonan. "How come you have cotton candy?"

"Reasons…" said Flynn. "Just mind your own business."

Rocky gulped from the memory of the worm and continued shaking.

"Um...you goo-"

"Next up!"

Piff went up for the heroes and Lawrence went up for the villains.

"Well...this should be interesting…"

**000**

Piff was inside of a small, dark room. "What, is he scared of the dark or something?" she asked herself.

Suddenly, she both felt and saw light flash behind her. There, she saw an open door. Tilting her head in confusion, she walked towards the door and was met by beautiful sunlight.

"Wow…" she said, looking around.

There were Pokemon walking around with smiles. Hoppip and its evolutions were floating around happily as baby Pokemon frolicked in a nearby garden. On another side, she saw an Ursaring smiling next to a Linoone, instead of trying to kill it.

"Wow...t-this is amazing!" she said happily.

As she walked towards a tree, a television attached to vines slumped down.

"_So...what's happening in the world right now Zed?" _asked an Electabuzz news anchor.

"_WORLD PEACE!" _an Exploud exclaimed.

"_Thank you…"_

The television turned off after that.

"World peace?!" Piff exclaimed. "Why would that be a fear?! This is amazing!"

**000**

Lawrence was simply sitting in a small room that was still big enough to hold him. He tried walking around, but he realized that he had nothing to walk into, as the door was bolted shut.

There was only one light inside of the room, and that light focused on a wooden table in the middle.

"What the hell is this?" he asked angrily. He looked around the room and saw that there was absolutely nothing around him or with him in the room.

Sighing, he smashed the table and growled. He sat down in the broken wood with a scowl.

He looked down at his button before stepping on it.

**000**

He and Piff both appeared outside of the house, Piff holding a balloon.

"What the-LAWRENCE?!" Razor exclaimed.

"I need to be doing stuff!" he exclaimed back.

"Ahh…" Piff sighed in happiness. "How could you fear world peace?"

"Ever heard the phrase "too good to be true?"" he asked. "That's why. Plus, it's disturbing…"

"How is peace and happi-" started Lila before Palkia cut her off.

"Next up!"

"Oh, um...well-" Volante said as he walked forward.

Vile rolled her eyes. "I'll go…" she said, moving forward.

"Okay, you two…" started Mew as he handed them each a button. "Go on inside…"

**000**

"Where the hell am I?" asked Vile as she found herself in a dark area. Stepping out, she found herself walking on snow.

She gained a smile. "Just like home…"

Looking around, she didn't see anything scary or leading up to it. "I guess he's just scared of sno-"

"A Weavile!" she heard.

"What the fuck?" she asked as she turned around and suddenly saw a trainer a few yards away from her. "Whoa whoa, where the hell did you come from?!"

"Looks strong…" she heard the male trainer say as he reached for a pokeball. "Go Sawk!"

A blue ogre wearing a karate outfit was released. "Use Karate Chop!"

The Sawk sped forward and hit Vile with a Karate Chop, dealing a ton of damage as she fell into the snow on her back.

"What the fu-" she started before feeling herself get tapped by something. She found herself being sucked into a pokeball. Being too weak, she couldn't fight and got captured.

The male trainer picked up the pokeball. "Awesome! Now you can have another someone to mess around with, Sawk."

The Sawk smiled deviously.

**000**

Volante slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a field. The field was full of flowers that were being blown by a soft breeze.

"Wow…" he whispered. "This place is beautiful…"

He saw something glowing in the middle of the field. Intrigued, he flew towards the center and saw a red gem sitting there.

"Wow...is this a ruby?" he asked himself.

Suddenly, from the middle of the field, he heard the laughing of children. And it wasn't the typical laughter, it was more 'creepy'.

He looked around, trying to find out where the laughing was coming from, and once he looked closely at the gem, he saw a small item inside that resembled an egg with dark black evil eyes.

"What the-"

"Hi mister…." he heard as the sky slowly turned to gray. Looking down, he saw a Cleffa looking back up at him.

"Oh, um...hey there little girl…" he greeted before looking around and seeing the flowers and trees beginning to die as the day turned to night. "Um...what's going on?"

"You're trapped...and you shall be in our bellies…" the Cleffa said, pulling out a knife and skewer.

"W-What?" he asked before remembering something else it said."OUR BELLIES?!"

"Yes…" the Cleffa said devilish as it stalked towards Volante. As it did so, a Magby, Riolu, and Elekid crawled up from underground with machetes and forks, all of them with bibs. The Cleffa even had one on by this time!

"Oh hell no!" Volante yelled as he flew away. He tried flying into the forest, but as soon as he got close-"

"OW!" he yelled, holding his nose. "What the fuck?!"

He tapped the area he tried to escape from and felt that it was 3D artwork.

"You cannot leave…" he heard.

In panic, he tried flying upwards, but he couldn't because of an invisible barrier. "Oh no!" he yelled before attempting Hyper Beam.

Once he did, the attack bounced back and hit him, sending him down to the ground, slightly weakened.

"Ugh…" he groaned as he got up and saw the four baby Pokemon surrounding him.

"Time to eat, friends!" the Cleffa cheered as the others followed.

Volante would have screamed again, but he remembered something...they were baby-Pokemon, meaning that they were weak.

Flying upwards, he used Hyper Beam once again on the four of them, but it did nothing!

"What the hell!?" he screamed.

The Cleffa leapt up and used Play Rough, causing Volante to scream in agony and fall back to the ground.

As the Elekid stabbed him in the side, he pressed his button.

**000**

Volante twitched a bit as he and Vile were teleported out of the house. Vile felt like she was about to cry, while Volante still had a disturbed look.

"Well...I can tell that this one was a doozy…" said Mew. "Wanna talk about it?"

"NO!" Vile yelled in sadness.

"Fuck you…" Volante growled.

"Well, villains get another point.." said Mew.

"How much is it for each team now?" asked Palkia.

"Four for the villains and three for the heroes…" Mew said. "Who's next?"

Combat decided to stand and get his turn over with, and Crowley stepped forward to impress Carman.

"Well, this shouldn't take long…" said Palkia.

**000**

Combat was sitting on the sidelines in a city. He was surrounded by other humans and their Pokemon, who were cheering.

Confused, he looked closer and saw that they were all sectioned away by metallic ropes. It was then that he saw pictures on a wooden pole.

Three were females and other two were males. He started reading the information that was at the bottom of the pictures.

Upon reading them, he immediately saw that two of the girls and of the guys were past criminals. He growled.

He heard the crowd start cheering louder and went back over to see what was happening. He made it back over and saw that three of the competitors were running past them...and two of them were criminals.

"_Fucks' sake…"_ he thought to himself.

The only innocent female player was getting neck and neck with the other male and female runner.

Combat's eyes widened as he watched her go past the finish line first. He gained a smile.

**000**

Crowley was on the top floor of a building. There were many computers around him

"Where in bloody hell am I?" he asked himself. He started hearing screams and looked outside. He saw that there were building on fire, numerous Pokemon flying around and attacking, and people running away screaming. "Is this...heaven?!"

As he started running down the stairs of the floor he was on, but ended up running into a male human wearing a black uniform with a big 'R' in the middle.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing here?" he asked angrily as he reached for a Pokeball. "Go! Golbat!"

The large purple bat appeared, making Crowley roll his eyes.

"Golbat! Air Slash!"

The Golbat went extremely quick and struck Crowley with an Air Slash. Crowley groaned and got up before rushing towards the Golbat and using ThunderPunch.

It dodged it and used Wing Attack, knocking him against the floor.

"Oh what the hell is this?" he asked angrily. Suddenly, he felt himself being pinned by the human and having a brace attached around his neck. "Oh what the-" he started getting more intense evil urges, and realized that he was now being controlled.

He fought the controlling urges, and pulled out his button.

**000**

He and Combat were both brought out of the house.

"Ugh...I loved the destruction, but being a bloody zombie is NOT on my mind…" Crowley exclaimed.

"In other words...you sucked", said Krack.

"Fuck you, bloke…" Crowley growled.

"Save the rage for later…" said Mew. "Who's up next?"

Kai shrugged and walked forward, immediately prompting Zayn to walk up.

"Okay Zayn...this is getting really stupid. You sure you're not just crushing on him?" Palkia asked.

Zayn glared at the Water and Dragon type.

"I am not gay...and I only want to show this show-off who's boss…" Zayn explained darkly.

"Well, we'll see what happens…" said Mew, giving them both buttons.

**000**

Kai was standing on the top of a volcano. He raised a brow be having a flashback.

**-000-**

"_So, what are you scared of?" _a young Torchic asked a Treecko.

"_Well...nothing really except for volcanoes…" _

"_In general?"_

"_More like...falling inside and being melted…" _

**-000-**

Kai chuckled to himself and jumped into the volcano. Once he made it close to the magma, he started getting in slowly with a sigh of pleasure. "He's such an idiot…"

**000**

Zayn was thrown into a tree by an older Mega Sceptile.

"What the fuck granddad?!" he exclaimed before getting kicked in the face. Zayn growled as he held his face. "Stop already!"

"You're a failure! You had so much ahead of you, but you decide to try to track down some boy?!" he exclaimed. "I should have known...your actions were always questionable…"

"I...am not...GAY!" Zayn exclaimed as he prepared a Leaf Blade. His grandfather grabbed them and used the momentum to toss Zayn into a thorn bush.

"Ugh...why?!" he yelled as he got up and started pulling thorns out of himself. While he was doing this, his grandfather used Bullet Seed, knocking him back down.

At this point, Zayn was getting angered, but he knew that he couldn't hurt his family! Even if they treated him like shit!

His grandfather used Aerial Ace, hitting Zayn hard on his back before using multiple Energy Balls on him.

Despite the only super-effective attack on him being Aerial Ace, Zayn was very weakened, possibly due to the fact that his grandfather was more experienced and being in his Mega Form made him stronger.

He had had enough...and considering that his fear dealt with fire...he knew that Kai wasn't having any trouble. He sighed in disappointment before hitting his button.

**000**

**Zayn: *sigh* This fucking sucks...I can never win against him…**

**000**

He and Kai were teleported out, with Kai smirking. Zayn had a dejected look on his face, something that slightly confused Kai. Usually he would be glaring or yelling at him. Something didn't seem right…

"And the heroes gain another point!" Mew said.

"Obviously…" Laxish said, folding his arms.

"Next!"

There was a moment of silence, but soon enough-

"Fine...I'll go…" said Flame, who wasn't feeling that good.

Razor shrugged and walked forward.

"Ooh...interesting…" said Palkia.

**000**

Razor was sitting next to two of the wise Garchomp's of his class, also known as...his grandparents.

"Oh dear Razor, you make us so proud…" his grandmother said, making him smile.

"Thanks…" he said.

"It's sad that you have to die now…" she said. "As part of tradition…"

"Wait...what?" asked Razor, shocked. "There was never a mentioning of death of leaders! They just said that they died sorta young!"

"Well...now you know why…" said his grandfather, turning into Mega Garchomp.

Razor rose up in fright and started backing away. "What are you doing?"

"It's time to die...your time is up Razor…" his grandmother said as she rose up next to her husband.

Razor's eyes widened as he started flying away. However, both of his grandparents went after him.

**000**

Flame was panting as he sat down on a snowy mountain, his tail melting some of the snow.

"Well...looks like I win…" he said with a smile. Fire was strong against ice, so he figured that this was going to be an easy point.

While he sat there on the mountain, he started thinking about his teammates and those he thought were expendable or threatening if they ever lost challenges.

Caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice a large rock rolling towards him. Rolling off of a ledge, it fell and landed onto his tail, not onto the flame, but the main tail.

He screamed out in agony and turned around to see the rock crushing his tail. Tears forming in his eyes, he growled and tried to roll it off, but as he got to the tip of his tail, he realized that it could put out his flame and kill him.

He moaned in pain and began trying to push it to the side. While he did, he heard and felt a around, he saw a large wave of snow coming towards him.

Even though a _little _bit of snow wouldn't hurt...he knew that an avalanche would definitely kill him. He quickly took out and pressed his button.

**000**

He and Razor were teleported out, with Razor being covered in scars and Flame panting while holding his tail.

"Flame! What happened?" asked Sky.

"Tail danger...I didn't want to die!" he exclaimed.

"Well, you saving yourself cost your team a point…" said Palkia. "Both teams are tied!"

"Who is next?" asked Mew.

Hex moved forward and Vladimir floated forward.

"Hey...the players who pissed u-, you and Victini off in their debut seasons…" Palkia said.

"Yep, annoying magician and terrible villain-"

"Hey! I got rid of Emilia last season! That counts for something!"

"You WHAT?!" Emilia exclaimed angrily.

"And this will count you getting your ass kicked after this challenge…" said Mew with a smile as he gave them both buttons.

**000**

Vladimir was in an empty field. Looking around, he got confused at what he was supposed to be doing.

He began hearing rumbling and saw the ground explode in a column of red energy, showing Yveltal in front of him.

"Oh..is this it?" he asked. "Well, my moves don't really work on you….and yours don't work on me...but I can still get rid of you…"

Vladimir tried to teleport the Destruction Pokemon away, but he couldn't. "What the hell?"

He tried again, but it still didn't work.

"Looks like we'll be having a lot of fun together…" Yveltal said darkly.

Vladimir gulped.

**000**

Hex was in purgatory. Nothing was around him, except for a floating mirror. Confused, he walked over and looked into it.

At first he saw himself, but suddenly, he saw his ears droop and start falling off. His eyes widened as his fur began peeling off before his very eyes and his moustache fell off in a bloody mess.

Hex saw himself in nothing but his muscle tissue and eyes before looking at himself and seeing all of his fur off and his muscles exposed.

He screamed as his eyes fell out and he slumped to the ground as his body slowly started melting. He whimpered in fright and hit his button.

**000**

**Hex: *rocking back and forth***

**000**

Hex and Vladimir were teleported out of the house.

"I fucking hate you…" said Vladimir.

"Good…" said Mew. "Luckily, you still get a point."

"What happened?" asked Dew.

"Yeah, what happened mister magic?" asked Solis with a smile. "You let the worst villain ever beat you…"

"Fuck off…" said Hex.

"Alright, who's up next?" asked Palkia.

Sonan cursed to himself as he put down his Nintendo DS. "Well, I lost that, so I guess I'll go..."

"I'll go as well...he's probably easy…" said Jason.

**000**

Sonan was on a boat in the middle of the ocean. He was confused at first,but when he saw diving equipment, he gasped and smiled.

**000**

Jason was inside of a house.

"What the hell?" he asked himself as he looked down and saw an arrow pointing to a door.

He followed it to the door and opened it. Once he did, he immediately had to duck as a hammer flew towards him. He looked around and saw that a lot of grass was on fire and that little Pokemon were fighting each other with kitanas, others chasing each other with guns, and others just battling.

"What the fuck?!"

"IT'S DONKEY KONG!" he heard someone say.

Suddenly, a large group of Pokemon started charging towards him. Jason immediately went into the house and blocked the door with his body, but it didn't help him as the Pokemon trampled him.

"Where is he?"

"He needs to die!"

Jason groaned, getting attention back on himself. "There he is! Kill him!"

Jason yelled as he hit his button.

**000**

Jason was teleported back in front of the house with Sonan, who was wearing a diving suit, dripping water, and holding a harpoon.

"Hey! You pansy!" Sonan exclaimed. "I was close to killing a Sharpedo!"

"Beaten by a doll...how embarrassing…" said Krack.

"Oh yeah?" Jason asked. "Let's see YOU go in there!"

"Fine, I will!" Krack said, stepping up.

"Um...I guess I'll go up next", said Ricky.

"Two gays…"

"SHUT UP!" Krack exclaimed. "I ain't gay!"

"Sure…" said Mew as he gave them both buttons.

**000**

Ricky was at his parent's house. Somehow, everyone in his family was there.

"What? Is this a family reunion?" Ricky asked.

"Yeah, remember we're gonna tell them about us!" a familiar shiny Luxray said.

Ricky gasped in happiness. "Levi!"

"What?" he asked before getting kissed by Ricky. This action was seen by all of his family members. Levi was looking at their expressions, while Ricky had his eyes closed.

"Ricky!"

Ricky froze. He broke the kiss and slowly turned to see his father glaring at him.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"N-Nothing…"

"Oh really? 'Cause I'm sure you were just kissing that Luxray! And he's a boy, too!"

**"**I can explain!"

"No, I'll handle this…" a large Manectric said, a cousin of his. He walked up to Levi and slashed him across the face, sending him to the ground, hurt.

"Levi!" Ricky yelled in fright. "Erin what the hell?!" he said, nuzzling the shaking Luxray.

"Oh...so you care about him that much?" Ricky's mother asked.

Ricky looked at everyone and closed him eyes. "I-I'm gay!"

"WHAT?!" his father seethed, fangs bared.

"Dad, please!" Ricky said before getting knocked out of the way by his father and two of his uncles.

They started beating on Levi. When Ricky tried to help, his mother started holding him and shielded him. He began crying and ended up pressing his button.

**000**

He was teleported outside, but Krack was not.

"Why isn't Krack back?" asked Ebony.

"Oh, you'll see him soon", said Mew with a smirk.

**000**

Krack was at a bar. Looking around, he noticed that it was familiar. Suddenly, it hit him.

"Oh no…" he said as he saw a Krookodile and a Rampardos sitting next to each other taking shots.

**-000-**

"Man, I might as well not even try to get with a girl anymore...my reputation is fucked…" said Smash.

"Who says you need a girl? Or anyone for that manner?" flashback Krack asked before taking another drink.

"Krack, I'm not gay…" Smash said.

"I know, but I'm just saying…" Krack said.

"EY MORONS! MOVE ALONG!" a drunken Spinda said as it threw a glass at Smash's head.

"Ah!" he shouted in slight pain.

"Watch whe-" Smash gulped before his eyes turned a bit seductive and he smiled at Krack.

"Um...you okay dude?" asked Krack, getting a bit nervous.

"I'm perfectly fine, big boy…" 'Sasha' said, getting close to him.

"Smash, this isn't funny!" said Krack, trying to push him away.

"I'm not Smash...I'm Sasha...and _you_ are my boytoy…" she said, locking lips with him.

Krack was trying to fight back, weakly. He was actually enjoying the kiss. In fact, he was down with getting…"intimate" with Sm-Sasha...especially since his body changed like his personality.

However, when they continued making out, the Rampardos' head met the counter of the bar a bit hard, making him normal again.

Smash felt Krack kissing him and wanted to fight back, but he didn't. Why? He was enjoying it!

"Fags…" the Spinda said, making both of them stop. "FUCK YOU!" they yelled simultaneously.

Doing this made them look at each other in shock. They were both aware! They moved away from each other slowly and stared before Smash spoke up.

"Um...s-so what just happened?"

"Um...you started being 'Sasha' and we started making out…"

"But it was still me…"

"Ugh...I know! It's just-" Krack couldn't complain...he liked it.

"It's what?"

Krack sighed. "I don't know...I liked it...a lot…"

"Well...you know...when I hit my head again and felt you kissing me….I started liking it too…"

"Wait...I thought-"

"I know I said I wasn't gay, but maybe just this once I'll try..._this_" he said.

"Wait...you wanna date me?" asked Krack.

"Oh come on Krack, you hate girls...it's not like you wouldn't mind. You just said that you liked kissing!"

"Well…"

Smash kissed him again. Once he broke it, Krack smirked. "Okay…"

Smash chuckled.

"Okay, you fags are gay together, now go spread your AIDs somewhere else…" the Spinda said.

Krack glared at the Spinda before throwing it out of the bar through the window.

"So...what do we tell the others?" Smash asked.

"Nothing...we keep this under wraps…" Krack said. "If anyone asks...we keep it like normal..."

"Um...okay…" said Smash.

**-000-**

Krack blushed and growled as he watched everything that happened and closed his eyes. The setting changed from the bar, to the opening where everyone was.

"Okay fine, I'm gay!"

"See...that wasn't so hard to admit now was it?" Krack heard.

He opened his eyes and saw that he was in the open. "WHAT THE HELL?!" he yelled, enraged.

"Your teams gets a point!"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" Krack exclaimed. "WHY DID YOU MAKE ME ADMIT THAT IN FRONT OF EVERYONE?!"

"Because nobody gives a damn if you're gay or not…" said Static. "I mean...we have Ricky and Flynn here and we don't mind them…"

"Yeah...wait, WHAT?!" Flynn exclaimed.

Krack sighed. "Whatever…"

"Okay...next up…" said Mew.

**000**

Draco was inside of a mental institution.

"What the hell am I doing here?" he asked.

"Hi…" an Audino with two Machokes behind her greeted. "Are you here to see Hydra?"

"My sister?" he asked. "She's here?"

"Yes...surprisingly, she checked herself in because of an obsession with a Samurott…"

"Obsession w-" he started. "SHE'S STILL IN LOVE WITH THAT LOSER?!"

"Oh, you know about her problem?"

"Yeah...all too well…" he said.

"Well, follow me to her room…"

Draco followed the Audino and Machoke to a room with a steel door.

"Um...what's with the…"

"She destroyed every other one…" the Audino explained.

"Understandable…" he said as one of the Machoke opened the door.

Draco flew inside and saw Hydra laying in a corner. She was asleep. He smirked as he flew towards her. The Machoke closed the door and both started monitoring.

Draco poked her back, making her shuffle. "Mm...that's good Dew…"

"Dew?!"

Upon hearing that voice, Hyda darted up and glared at Draco. "YOU ASSHOLE!"

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Draco. "I thought you got over that dumb Samurott and moved onto that other Charizard...what's his name...Alizar?"

"Alistair was just a good one-night fuck, Dew is the only one I love…"

"Ugh...you are just hopeless…" Draco said. "I'm in a competition with him right now and you scare him apparently…"

"Good...I like my men scared...makes them more...vulnerable…" she said, licking her lips.

"Oi…"

**000**

Dew was at a Pokemon Center laying in a bed, tied up. "What's going on?" he asked.

Suddenly, a bunch of Fairy-types walked into the room. "Um…hi?"

A Florges used Moonblast on Dew, making him scream.

"What the hell?!"

A Sylveon used Moonblast as well, striking him again.

"Okay, fuck this shit!" Dew exclaimed as he attempted to break free. He realized that all of his swords were gone and were hanging on the wall across from him.

"You gotta be kidd-AAAHHHH!" he screamed as all of the Fairy-types used Play Rough, causing him major pain.

He moved his head to press him button and eventually hit it with his head spike.

**000**

Dew and Draco were brought back, the latter groaning.

"You're still scared of my sister?" asked Draco, giving him a look.

"She's psychotic!" Dew said. "And your fear was a bitch!"

"Yeah yeah...don't mention it…" said Draco.

"Alright, next up we have…"

"I'll go!" said Static.

"Meh, I guess I'll go against him…" she said with a smile.

Static saw her smile and gulped as Palkia gave them their buttons.

**000**

Solis was inside of a clear box, asleep. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was in the box and that sand was being dumped inside by a truck.

She started screaming and panting erratically before eventually calming down. "Just stay calm and last..certainly he can't take my fear…just stay put for as long as you can…" she told herself as the hole was filled.

**000**

Static was sitting near a pond. "Wow...this actually kinda relaxing at the moment…" he said.

Suddenly, he heard rustling coming from the bushes and wolf-whistle soon after.

"Mm, mm, Mmph, such a sexy ass on a sexy Raichu…" he heard, making him blush and shudder out of slight fear.

He turned around and saw a Machoke, Primeape, and Medicham looking at him from behind.

"Um...h-hi…" he said nervously.

"Aw...look at how nervous he looks.." said the Primeape.

"There's no need for fear little one.." the Medicham said...approaching him. It sat down next to him, putting him on guard.

But, it didn't help as the Medicham picked him up and pinned him on his stomach.

"Nice job!" the Machoke called as he and the Primeape came over.

Once one of them raised his tail, he reached for his button and immediately hit it.

**000**

"That was bullshit!" he screamed.

"Either way, you heroes are sucking…" said Mew.

Solis sighed in relief.

"I guess I'll go next…" said Lila.

"Me too…" said Ebony.

"Nice volunteers…" said Mew.

**000**

Lila was laying in front of a TV. As it flickered on, she saw her younger sister, who had evolved prior , getting mauled by an Arcanine….and a familiar one at that.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" she exclaimed out of fear and anger.

"_Cano! Calm down!"_

"Cano?!" she said out of shock as he continued brutally attacking her sister. She growled angrily as it ended and her sister wasn't moving.

**000**

Ebony was strapped to a table.

"What the hell is going on?!" he asked himself.

He looked up and saw a bunch of needles hanging from the ceiling over him. He gulped in fear as one of them fell down next to his head. He yelped and tried to break free. As he did, another one fell down, piercing his tail.

He howled in pain and continued trying to break free. Finally when one of the needles landed too close to his "area"-

"Hell no!" he yelled as he pressed his with one of his claws.

**000**

"Dick stabbing ain't on the menu!" he growled.

Lila had a glare on her face as she gave both Shade and Demenio a death glare, making them confused.

"Okay, who's next…"

"You don't need to always ask that…" said Swift as he slithered followed his actions and slithered forward as well.

Swift paled. "Um...anyone wanna switch?"

"No go backs…" said Palkia.

"Shit…" Swift said as Sapphire smirked.

**000**

**Sapphire: He's been saying he has no real fear for years...time for me to see what's going on…**

**000**

Swift was lying in his and Sapphire's bed at their home. "What's happening here?"

Sapphire slithered forward and got into bed with him. Swift smirked and coiled himself halfway around her.

"Not tonight, Swift, I'm not in the mood…" Sapphire sai.

Swift's eyes widened. She never rejected his advances and vice versa. "Um...you sure? You're pretty slippery down here…"

"I'm sure…" she said. "Now go to sleep…"

Swift groaned.

**000**

Sapphire was sitting in the middle of an ice platform.

"Hmm…" she said. Suddenly, she heard rumbling and soon enough, she was surrounded by Mamoswines.

For a while, they just sat there, unmoving.

"Wait...he's scared of Mamoswines?" asked Sapphire. "But...M.P.S. is here and he doesn't-

Suddenly, all of the Mamoswines used Avalanche at the same time. Sapphire gasped and pressed her button to escape.

**000**

"Well...that was pretty fast…" said Mew.

Sapphire looked at Swift, who was looking down.

"Come on Sapphire! What happened?" asked Emilia.

"I was surrounded and about to be crushed…" she explained, as she and Swift went back to their teams.

"This is total bullshit!" Hex exclaimed. "What we think is bad and terrible isn't gonna do shit to the villains because they're evil and they'll like it!"

"And their fears always involves us almost dying or getting our asses kicked!" Ricky added.

"Quit complainin'…" said Hayden as he stepped forward for his team.

Darren bounced forward for his team.

"Alright, hood rat vs. sea lion…"

"Fuck you!"

**000**

Hayden was standing in a pit.

"Um...what da hell is happening?"

Suddenly, he felt sand coming on his head.

"O-Okay, that shit is trifling…" he said. "I'm weak to dirt and shit!"

Looking up, his eyes widened as a large dump truck full of sand stated pouring it into the pit.

As Hayden felt his body get submerged, he reached for his button and pushed it.

**000**

"Not cool...NOT COOL!" he yelled.

"That was extremely fast", Palkia laughed.

"I wasn't about to be buried in sand!"

"...REALLY?!" Nero exclaimed.

"I was in a large ass hole and the dump truck was big as fuck…"

"All I saw was Kyogre…" said Darren. "She was kinda nice."

"Of course…" Mew groaned. "Who's next?"

**000**

Demenio was staring at a large fire. He didn't know what he had to do, but he decided to just sit in front of it.

**000**

Carman was in a trailer in a room in the back.

"GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!"

"Um, who are you talking to?!" she shouted in defiance.

She heard fast steps and soon an angry Roserade came in and hit her with a bottle of alcohol, smashing it over her head.

She shuddered in pain as glass embedded itself in her head.

"Watch who you speak to you little bitch…" he said. "Now come on!" he said, yanking her up and pulling her

Carman immediately pulled away and hit her button.

**000**

"That was fucking stupid!" Carman said, rubbing her head.

"Alright, moving on…" said Mew. "Whos' going up next?"

**000**

Jet was looking around a field on a gloomy day. Looking around, he saw a crowd of familiar Pokemon looking at a casket.

Confused, he got closer and saw that those Pokemon were members of his family! He didn't see his little sister anywhere.

Getting worried, he looked into the casket and saw a Glaceon, dead. He gasped and clenched his fists in anger. He tried to hold back his tears, but he couldn't and he started crying. A larger Floatzel started consoling him and cried as well.

**000**

Nero was inside of a cave in the forest. He heard a familiar scream.

"RINNY!" he screamed as he changed into a Talonflame and flew off towards the he made it to her, he froze.

Three Mightyena were stalking towards a Espeon, who was backed into a tree. He flew down in front of her and changed into Arceus.

Unfazed, the Mightyena bit him, making him turn back to a Zoroark.

"Get him…" the supposed leader commanded. The other two Mightyena tackled Nero, who tried to fight back, but to no avail.

"Time for a bit of fun…" the leader said, getting close to Rinny.

She used Dazzling Gleam on him, making him scream in pain. She tried running, but he caught her and threw her against the tree, weakening her.

"Get some, boss…" one of the Mightyena holding Nero said.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Nero shouted as he tried to transform again, but to no avail. He could only watch as the Mightyena took advantage of his little sister. He heard her cries and screams and roared before knocking a Mightyena off and pressing his button to end it.

**000**

Both Nero and Jet came back out with anger in their eyes.

"I hate this challenge…" both said.

"Well, that's too bad…" said Mew. "We're close to being done, though…"

"Who's next?"

**000**

Shade was on a rocky plain. "Okay, what the hell?"

He felt rumbling and suddenly a ring of fire erupted around him. He screamed in shock, but calmed down once he saw that it was just fire.

"Ugh...this is so stupid…" he whispered to himself, shaking his head.

The fire started coming close and eventually cloaked him, making him begin screaming in agony. However, he had endured way worse, so he eventually sucked it up and stopped screaming and instead he started growling as his eyes went completely red.

**000**

Giovanni was back at his old home when he was younger.

"What's happening?" he asked himself.

Suddenly, he saw a larger Honchkrow barge into the house. Inside, Giovanni was sitting, but he wasn't really there at the same time. His mother, another Honchkrow, was sitting at the table with a sad look.

"What the hell did you do?!" his father exclaimed.

"I gave the money back!"

"WHY?!"

"You didn't tell me you stole it!" she shouted. "You didn't tell me anything about you being a mobster!"

"Look, it was my business and you had no right to get involved!"

"Fuck you!"

His father slammed her head into the table, making Giovanni rise up. "What the hell!?"

He flew over to grab his father, but he phased through him. He turned back and saw his mom start crying as his father kicked her over and started beating her to death.

"NO!" Giovanni yelled as he hit his button.

**000**

**Giovanni: Fuck that shit. My mom's the best thing in my life. You always put her first!**

**000**

"That was bullshit…" Giovanni growled. "I hate you…"

Shade was panting in annoyance, but his eyes turned back to normal.

"Okay...who's up next?" asked Mew. "This is getting boring…"

"Then end it already!" Everyone shouted.

"Teams are too close!"

Everyone groaned.

"I'll just go…" said Archie.

Mai did the same and they were both given buttons.

**000**

Archie was inside of a mansion. His eyes widened in amazement and he smiled as he started flying around the large house.

He explored the outside and saw a cabana and a pool. Going back inside, he flew into the kitchen and saw that the fridge was fully stocked.

He smirked as he flew upstairs and saw an indoor pool...in his bedroom! Despite being a rock-type, it still amazed him.

"I love this place!" he cheered. He flew back down to the kitchen and took out a bunch of food, such as sausages, pasta, and fruit, and started scarfing them down.

**000**

Mai was sitting on a pond. The water was clear except for a few bits of paper. Mai sighed and started swimming to the grass.

When she made it, she bumped into Giovanni.

"What the hell are you doing he-" she was cut off by him kissing her. She accepted it and when he broke it, she panted.

"Want more?" he asked.

Mai glared at him...before kissing him back. They held each other before Mai broke the kiss with a smile.

"Nice tongue action, daddy…" she said seductively.

"Thanks…" he said before he started flashing.

"What the hell?" both of them said, as Giovanni started fading away.

"Why am I vanishing?!" he asked.

"I don't know!" she shouted, slightly scared.

Once he was gone, Mai looked down in sadness, something that was very shocking considering that she and Giovanni weren't on good terms. This, however, proved and showed what she wanted…

Her attitude changed into slight anger at how she just acted. She did not press her button, though, she just went back into the water to clear her head.

**000**

**Mai: I do NOT love him...maybe I like him, but NOT LOVE. Sure he can be...charismatic...his voice is normal and hot without that fake ass accent...he's strong...dominant...sexy….**

**Oh Arceus, I DO love him! FUCK!**

**000**

Both Mai and Archie were teleported back, both of them confused.

"What happened?" both asked.

"Well...villains got a point because Archie knocked over his button and it hit the ground."

"Ugh!" Archie groaned.

"Yeah…"

"It's okay…" said Otto, rubbing his shoulders.

Archie got him away.

"That's it!" Sky shouted as she prepared to attack Otto.

"Okay, we have our next volunteers!"

"What?!" Sky and Otto both exclaimed.

**000**

Sky was surrounded by a group of Houndooms, but before she could attack, she was teleported back out.

"What the hell?" she asked.

"I can't be away from Archie! I'm not letting him stay alone!"

"You idiot!" Giovanni exclaimed.

"Fuck you…" Otto said, grabbing Archie.

Archie kneed him, but Otto still kissed growled and threw him back to his team. Archie began spitting and scraping his tongue with his claws. Sky kissed him, helping him get the taste out of his mouth.

"Better?"

Archie nodded.

"Okay, enough, Emilia you're going next, villains, choose!"

Ray was pushed forward again, making him growl.

"So Ray's your second bet…" said Mew. "That's good, because now he gets immunity if you guys lose…"

Everyone from the villain's side started yelling and groaning in protest.

"Hey! You're the one who chose him…"

"You didn't tell us asshole!" Vile exclaimed.

"Yeah...it was a surprise…" said Mew. "Well, it doesn't matter anyway, Ray still gets immunity."

"In that case...fuck that shit…" said Ray, sitting back down.

"Ray, you only get the immunity if you go…"

He growled upon hearing that.

"Fine!"

**000**

Emilia was inside of a dentist's office sitting in the chair with only a television in front of her. "What the fuck?!"

She tried to sit up, but saw that was strapped down, with only her arms being free. She tried to slice away, but only received a shock.

Looking at the television, which turned on after she received the shock, her eyes widened.

On the TV, it showed a clown pretending to be a dentist. The same thing it showed Mason!

"_Despite his goofy appearance, patients still foolishly went in to see him. Not knowing that it would be the last time anyone would ever see them…"_

Emilia gulped in fear. Mason said that it was scary, so she wasn't really worried. Now…

"_NO! PLEASE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Emilia closed her eyes as the clown on the television ripped out the jaws of an Audino that was strapped to the dentist's chair.

She re-opened them and saw the fake dentist clown toss the body into his closet, where numerous other dead bodies lied, blood beginning to pool from under the door.

She looked around and saw that there a closet near her...and a dried red substance underneath it. She struggled to break free, but still couldn't.

As she did, the same dentist that on the television opened the door.

"Hello...sweeteeth...

**000**

Ray was watching as his father, a Mightyena, was beating a Vulpix. He chuckled as he did so. "Dear ol' pop…"

Suddenly, a large Luxray and Ninetales came up behind him.

"Hey!"

Ray's dad turned around. "Oh...did you dumbass parents come to help your daughter?"

The Ninetales gasped upon seeing her daughter, close to death from his beating on her. Her eyes flashed as the father charged at him.

Rick side-stepped him and tripped him, giving the Ninetales time to tackle him. The Luxray tended to his daughter before roaring out.

Rick was confused, and so was Ray.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Ray asked. "Kick her off!"

Suddenly, a large group of Pokemon came up and surrounded them. Including, Manectric, Arcanine, Manectric, Flareon, and even Primeape and a Haxorus!

Rick's eyes widened.

"What's wrong, Jack?" asked a Houndoom.

"This bastard just tried to kill Ella…"

"He did, did he?" asked the Haxorus.

"Um...i-it was an accident!"

"Bullshit…" the Ninetales growled as she got off.

"Well...you just tried to kill a little girl...so I guess it's fair that you die for real!" a Primeape said.

"Um, p-please…"

"No mercy…" a Manectric growled.

Ray only watched in horror as his father was murdered. He growled angrily and pressed his button.

**000**

Ray and Emilia were teleported back out, with Emilia rocking back and forth with tears in her eyes.

Ray kept his angry glare.

"Okay...who's next?" asked Mew.

"Emilia...are you okay?" asked Sky.

"I'm never going to the dentist ever again…" she whispered.

"I'll go!" said Kyle.

"Me too!" Kevin cheered.

"Oh Arceus no…" said Swift. "Anything but dat!"

"Sadly, I agree with you, Swift…" said Mew. "Kyle, Kevin...you guys are both morons in your own way...and I'm worried that nothing will happen..."

"And because it'll be fun...let's give the villains that point…"

"Aww…" Kyle groaned.

"Waffles!" Kevin said, shooting one at him. Kyle wagged his tail and caught it in his mouth. "Yay!"

"Okay, Scarlett and Vina, you two are next…"

"Wait...what about-"

**000**

Scarlett was at the desert surrounded by Cacnea and Cacturne. They didn't do anything, they only stared at her and got closer.

Startled, she used Flamethrower, knocking them all out.

"Well...that was easy", Scarlett said.

**000**

Vina was surrounded by other Dragon-types.

"Oh no…" said Vina.

She tried using Outrage, but nothing happened. She dodged a Dual Chop from a Fraxure before trying Dragon Pulse. It didn't work either.

She flew up to avoid another Dragon Pulse from a Dragonite. She tried Draco Meteor, but it didn't work either!

"You've got to be kidding!" she shouted before getting hit by a Hyper Beam. She groaned before trying to use Earth Power...and it worked!

However, it did not do a lot of damage. "I-I can't use my Dragon moves?" she asked herself before getting hit by a Dual Chop.

She pressed her button quickly, knowing that she was doomed.

**000**

She and Scarlett were teleported out. Vina looking down.

"What happened, V?" asked Razor, worried.

"I was doomed...I couldn't do anything…"

"Well, that gives us more reason to eliminate you…" said Flynn.

"Fuck off asswipe…" Razor growled.

"Okay...Nate! Aylesha! It's you guys' turn!"

"No…" Nate said, glaring. "Never…"

"Bastard! You'll cost us the challenge!" Lawrence exclaimed.

"I don't give two shits!" Nate shouted. "It's too fucking dangerous and I'm not putting her through it!"

"Are you sure you want to do that, Nate?"

"Yes…"

"Well...in that case...HEROES WIN!"

The heroes cheered, while the villains glared at Nate. Aylesha was confused as to why Nate did that.

"You guys, head on to the lounge...while you villains choose who you want gone!"

"Oh, and even if Nate did go...you guys still would have lost…" Palkia added.

"Why would you tell them that?!" Mew exclaimed.

Palkia shrugged.

**000**

**Aylesha: Nate! What happened?**

**Nate: My fear dealt with you-know-who...and I'm not putting us through that. We haven't seen or dealt with him in a long time and now's not the time!**

**Aylesha: But-**

**Nate: No buts!**

**000**

"Well, isn't this great...we're eliminating someone else!" Krack shouted.

"You sure you're not cranky that you came out on national television?" asked Draco, stifling a laugh.

"Fuck you…" Krack growled.

"Guys, stop arguing!" Razor exclaimed. "We need to figure how who we can cut loose…"

"Um...obviously we cut that dumb hedgehog loose for costing us the challenge!" Flynn said.

"Didn't you hear Palkia, we would've still lost!" Aldon said. "And he said that he was trying to protect his girl, so that's fine…"

"Ugh...love ruins everything...that's why I'm staying single…" he groaned.

"Yeah yeah…" Ebony said, rolling his eyes. "So, who do you guys think other than Nate?"

"Well...out of everyone...Otto, Crowley, or Vladimir…" said Lawrence. "Otto's a creep, fuck Crowley in general, because he's a dumb prick, and Vladimir just sucks…"

"According to the hosts...who are full of shit…" Razor explained. "Plus, Vlad got us a point...but Otto and Crowley did not…"

"Why don't we eliminate the Flygon?" asked Flynn, causing Razor to give him a death glare.

"Okay...point taken…"

"So...how do we decide?" asked Ray.

"Quiet, you have no say!" Lawrence said.

Ray growled.

"How about based on toleration?" asked Ebony. "Both of them are equally terrible…"

"Well, if that's the case...Otto's useful because he distracts the other team…" Krack said.

"Which leaves…"

"Crowley…" they all said.

**000**

Carman was walking on the beach. She was clearing her head from the fear she had to face.

"That was shit…" she groaned.

As she continued walking, she saw Zayn sitting on the shore. She walked over to him and got his attention.

"Hey there", said Carman, sitting next to him.

"Oh, hey…" he responded solemnly.

"You okay?"

"To be honest...no", he responded. "I feel like I'm wasting my time competing with Kai…"

"You mean _trying_ to compete?" she asked. Zayn gave her a look in response. "Sorry…"

"I just can't help but be angry to he is always better than me! More people liked and respected him even though we did almost everything together as kids!" Zayn said throwing sand.

Carman put a hand on his shoulder. "You'll be fine. Just stop being so competitive and maybe that'll clear your head."

"Yeah...maybe…" he said.

"Come on, you'll be-

"Hello my queen!"

Carman and Zayn both groaned.

"FML…" Carman said. "_So close…_"

Crowley got between the two and sat down.

"Um...loser rival...could you please leave?"

"Pfft, gladly…" Zayn said as he got up.

"Zayn wait!" Carman called.

"Oh my queen...by the end of this game, I'm sure that we'll always be together…" Crowley said, wrapping his arms around her.

Carman growled angrily.

**000**

**Carman: He is so gone!**

**000**

**Crowley: My queen seems to still have an attraction to Zayn. I must eliminate him immediately!**

**000**

"Okay, now that everyone's here…" said Mew. "Let's get started. But first, heroes...which of you is going to Skull Island?"

Mason ran forward. "I'm going!"

"Well, get your ass to the Wailord…"

As Mason left, the ceremony started.

"Okay, you already placed your votes, so let's see who's getting flushed…" said Palkia. "Ray has immunity…"

Ray smirked at this.

"Aldon...Hope...Vile...Nero...Flynn...Krack...Swift...Jason...Solis...Lawrence...Otto…"

"Seriously?!" Archie exclaimed. "Fuck you guys!"

"Vina...Razor...Hayden...Kevin...Carman...Zayn...Ebony...Draco...Lilly...Mai...Nate...and Giovanni!"

"Oh for fuck's sake…" Vladimir grumbled.

"Wait...why am I in the final two?!" Crowley asked. "Oh, right...for dramatic effect…"

"Right…" said Mew. "The one eliminated is…

…

…

...Crowley!"

"WHAT?!"

**000**

Crowley was in the toilet. "You imbeciles! You dumb filthy peasants! You'll regret this! My queen, I'm sorry that I am being wrongfully-" he started gurgling as he was flushed down.

"Good riddance!" said Vile.

"I should be the one saying that…" said Carman with a smirk.

"Alright, alright...back to the crappy cabins with you…" said Palkia.

The villains glared at him before going back.

**000**

Ray was in the forest near the bathroom. "Well...now that I have my mindset back...it's time for some payback...he said, taking out a list of names. "And let's start by crushing that dumb bug…"

**000**

**Whew! That was a lot...like really a lot. But a lot of shit was established! Vina is torn between Volante and Razor, Krack...came out! Otto's still scum, and Ray's back...we're all doomed. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chap and I'll see you next time. Also, sorry if this seems like a copycat challenge, I wasn't intending on it. See ya guys, BYE!**

**Fears:**

**Archie (gaining and losing a friend)**

**Scarlett (power disability)**

**Emilia (watching her father's death)**

**Demenio (abusive father)**

**Shade (watching his father kill his mother again)**

**Ricky (not being accepted for who he is)**

**Kai (his grandfather)**

**Combat (Team Rocket winning)**

**Jet (not being able to protect those he loved)**

**Darren (being buried alive)**

**Hex (not being able use his abilities)**

**Sapphire (rejection from spouse)**

**Lila (needles)**

**Sonan (world without video games)**

**Flame (grandparents)**

**Static (closed spaces)**

**Mason (the Honchkrow that nearly killed him)**

**Volante (humans)**

**Laxish (famine)**

**M.P.S. (famine)**

**Ded (being betrayed by the one you love)**

**Rocky (no one having fun)**

**Piff (loneliness)**

**Dew (Hydra)**

**Giovanni (Fire)**

**Vladimir (being destroyed)**

**Mai (going back to her rich lifestyle)**

**Lilly (Fire)**

**Draco (being beaten by Fairy-types)**

**Ebony (rewatching Cano kill his brother)**

**Zayn (jumping into volcanoes)**

**Carman (Fire)**

**Ray (clowns and dentists)**

**Hayden (Kyogre)**

**Swift (Mamoswines)**

**Jason (Deep Sea Diving)**

**Solis (reliving being raped by Primeape, Machoke, and Medicham)**

**Lawrence (World Peace)**

**Razor (Avalanches)**

**Vina (Cacnea and Cacturne)**

**Nero (Losing someone he loves)**

**Flynn (Parasites)**

**Krack (Coming out)**

**Vile (baby-Pokemon)**

**Aldon (experimentation)**

**Hope (being used and not really cared for)**

**Otto (Houndooms)**

**Not seen:**

**Kyle (reliving his mother's death)**

**Kevin (no waffles)**

**Sky (Florges)**


	3. Such a Crappy Challenge

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon All-Stars...the contestants had an amazing time facing each other's fears. There was heartbreaking feelings, new fears may have reemerged...and an ultimate evil was brought back to life. Throughout the day, things got more and more worse...for the competitors. In the end, the heroes won and Crowley got the boot..or **_**flush**_** of off the island. All the while, Ray started planning his evil reign again. Oh Arceus why….**

**Anyways, what will happen this time? What drama will unfold? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

Hope was looking around the island for Aldon. Since the last challenge, he seemed to have been avoiding her. Whenever she tried to talk to him, he either wouldn't respond or he would just walk away.

"Aldon!" she called, continuing to walk around. She found herself back at the beach and sighed in exasperation. "Where is he?" she asked, worried.

She trekked across the beach until she made it to the rocky staircase that led to the cabins. She went towards the cabins and knocked on the guys'.

Vladimir opened the door. "Oh, what's up, Hope?" he asked.

"No sluts allowed!" Draco shouted from inside.

Hope rolled her eyes. "Have you seen Aldon anywhere? He's been avoiding me ever since the challenge ended!"

"Oh, well I haven't seen him, but I can help look", he offered.

"Really?" she asked, shocked.

"Hey, you guys actually talk to me sometimes, unlike these other assholes…" he said.

"Fuck you!" they heard from Hayden.

"I see…" said Hope. "Well, come on then…"

"So long idiots!" Vladimir said, closing the door behind him as he followed Hope.

The two of them made their way towards the mess hall first. Upon going inside, they did not find anyone there.

"Well, that did nothing…" said Vladimir. "Didn't you say you checked everywhere?"

"Yeah, but he could have seen me and moved…" she explained as they exited the mess hall.

"Why do you think he's avoiding you anyway?" asked Vladimir as they continued looking. "Don't you two love each other?

"Yes! That's why I'm confused…" said Hope. "I mean, ever since he left the house after his turn in the challenge...he's just been...distant."

"Well, maybe he's still at the haunted house…" said Vladimir.

"Why would he be at the place that caused his change?" she asked.

Vladimir gave her a look. "You didn't even go there did you?"

"Well...no, but-"

"Come on…" Vladimir said as he started leading her towards the haunted house. Hope hesitantly followed.

**-000-**

The two of them made it to the house, and there, lying against a tree, was Aldon. Hope gasped.

"Donnie!" she exclaimed before rushing towards him and jumping on him. Aldon sighed as Hope did so.

They shared a kiss, which Aldon actually accepted despite his thoughts.

"Why've you been avoiding me?!" Hope asked, hurt.

Aldon didn't respond and just looked at Vladimir. "Why did you bring her here, dude?"

"Just answer her…" he said. "She deserves to know…"

"Deserve to know what?" asked Hope.

Aldon glared at the ghost before turning back to Hope with a smile. "Oh nothing...so how about we go get a bit...dirty in the showers?"

"As tempting as that is...I want an answer…" she said sternly. "And you are going to give it to me…"

"Just tell her what happened", Vladimir urged. "It isn't even a bad thing!"

"It is to me!" Aldon shouted with a growl.

"Donnie...what...is..wrong?" Hope asked.

Aldon mumbled something under his breath.

"Aldon…" Hope edged on with a glare.

"Hope, if I told you, you'd just say that everything will be fine, even though it'll probably make you feel bad as well…"

"It could not have been that bad!"

"Oh really?" asked Aldon. "Vlad...could you please enlighten her?"

"Wait...you know?" Hope asked, giving Vladimir a look of disbelief. "Why didn't you just-"

"Apparently I am now…" Vladimir started before taking a breath. "So apparently, the fear he had to face...dealt with you getting...gangbanged by a bunch of fighting-types…and you were enjoying it."

Hope's eyes widened and she looked back at Aldon, who looked away.

"W-Well i-it doesn't really matter...it'll just-"

"NO!" Aldon shouted, startling her. "It will NOT just be alright…that fucking mental image will be in my head for a long ass time!"

"Aldon-"

"I'm sorry Hope, but I just can't face th-" Aldon was cut off by Hope kissing him again.

"Baby...look at me…" she said. "I would never try to hurt you and I would never betray you…"

"I st-"

"It doesn't fucking...matter…" she said bluntly. "If I was a fucking slut like Carman, Solis, or Aura was, that's when I'd actually like that! It was designed to fuck with your head and that's what it's doing to you!"

Aldon understood and let out a sigh."I'm sorry…"

"You don't need to be…" said Hope, stroking the side of his face before pecking him on the lips. "Just know that I won't ever betray you…"

Aldon smiled as they hugged.

"How sweet…" Vladimir commented, causing the two of them to snicker.

**000**

Zayn was once again sitting on the beach. As the sun began to rise, Carman exited the cabins and saw him sitting on the beach.

Smiling, she exited the cabin, with a few 'helpful urges' from her roommates. She walked towards the beach and within three short minutes, she made it and sat next to him, as she did before.

"Hey again Zayn…" she said. "We need to stop meeting like this…"

Zayn rose a brow, but didn't respond.

Seeing his reaction...or somewhat displeasure of her being there again, she gulped and cleared her throat. "So...Zayn, since we got rid of Crowley….would you be interested in-"

"No…" he said instantly.

"W-, b-, Zayn…" she said, a bit hurt by his instant response. "Why?"

"Look, it's nothing against you, I'm just not looking for a relationship right now…" he said. "Sorry...I guess…"

"Oh...well...okay", she said, saddened. "We could still be friends though, right?"

"Oh...yeah, whatever.." he said, looking back at the sea.

Carman looked down, disheartened.

"Aww...ain't that cute…" they heard.

Carman knew who that was and she swore in her mind. She thought that this couldn't get any worse.

Vile and Nero approached them and sat down.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Zayn, giving them a suspicious look.

"Oh no reason…" said Vile, who was sitting in Nero's lap.

"Yes there is…you want something," said Carman. "You wouldn't have come here if there wasn't a benefit for you…"

Nero and Vile looked at each other.

"Told ya they knew you too well…" Nero said, making Vile growl and stand up.

"Okay, here's the situation, Hope, Aldon, and Flynn don't want to remake our alliance again...and we need more members…"

"Um...and why would I join you?" asked Zayn, folding his arms.

"Because you're really useless without your Mega Evolution and we can easily convince the other idiots to vote for you…"

"And I'd believe her...she's good when it comes to vote rigging…" Nero said, backing her up.

"Mmm...thanks…" she said, kissing him.

Zayn grinned. "And how about I tell them the truth?" he asked. "Seriously, who will they believe more?"

"Uh huh…" Nero said before turning into the mirror image of Zayn.

Zayn paled.

"Who knows what he'll do as you…" said Vile.

Zayn growled.

"So...are you in or not?" she asked.

Zayn growled. "Fuck you and your blackmail…" he said angrily as he plopped down in the sand.

"We'll take that as a yes…" said Nero as he changed back to normal.

Vile smiled. "That's one…" she said before turning to Carman. "So...what do you say about rejoining an alliance with me?"

"After you're probably gonna try to betray me like I betrayed you and got you eliminated?" she asked. "Hell...no."

Nero snickered. "She's good…"

Vile growled angrily. "Fine! I won't betray you!"

"You sure?" Carman asked.

"Yeah yeah…" Vile said, grumpily folding her arms.

"Okay...fine, then", she said.

"Good…" Vile said, sitting back down.

Carman and Nero did the same. "So what do you got?"

"Well, I was thinking that we get rid of those dumb bitchy newbies…" Vile said.

"Hold up...the girls or the guys?" asked Carman.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes!" Carman exclaimed. "The girls, I'm perfectly fine with, but the guys, hell no. Nate is amazingly skilled and hot, and Giovanni is just another Swift, so you know he's not playing games."

"What about Otto?" Nero chimed in.

"Now HIM, I can believe in eliminating…" Zayn spoke up. "All he is is a creepy ass stalker who's obsessed with a guy in another relationship…"

"Basically a male Farra…" said Carman, folding her arms.

"Male _old _Farra…" said Vile. "Last I've heard she's dating some Stantler…"

"Well looks like we'll be keeping only two newcomers…" said Nero. "But who do we get rid of first?"

"I say we get rid of that fucking plant first…" said Carman.

"...Yourself?" asked Zayn with a chuckle

Carman gave him a look. "You know what I mean!" she said, shoving him playfully.

"So...Lilly, huh?" Nero started. "This'll be pretty simple."

**000**

**Zayn: Oh joy, I'm in an alliance with some of the most famous villains on this fucking show...and I'm only in because of blackmail. This is gonna be a bumpy fucking ride…**

**But...maybe I can still warn the other guys in case they go against me anyway...**

**000**

Lilly was heading back to the cabin from the bathroom. Inside, she heard moans and grunts. "What in the-"

Entering the cabin, she gasped as she saw Giovanni and Mai on the top bunk...getting busy. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

Giovanni and Mai immediately stopped and turned to see her Lilly glaring at the two.

"Um...this isn't-" Mai started before seeing their position and rolling Giovanni off of her.

"Mai...why the hell are you fucking that loser?" asked Lilly, angry.

"Well...sorry to tell you this...but I love him…" she admitted, making Giovanni smirk at Lilly.

"L-LOVE?!" Lilly exclaimed. "Where the hell did this come from!? You two hated each other!"

The two birds exchanged glances. "Well…" Giovanni started.

"During the last challenge...I realized that I enjoyed having him around and having him...you know…"

"Oh Arceus…" she said, face-leafing herself. "This is fucking stupid!"

"Just because she likes...well, loves me...doesn't mean it's stupid", Giovanni said with a glare. "Learn to be open-minded bitch…maybe you'll get a man like she has…"

"You're not even a man!"

"Same difference…"

"Oh whatever...Mai...come on, we need to discuss-"

"Your alliance?" Giovanni finished.

Lilly gave Mai a look as she hopped off of the top bunk. "You told him?"

"It kinda slipped out…." Mai said sheepishly.

"Oh yeah...that's something you scream out when doing that shit…." Lilly said with a glare.

Mai laughed slightly and gulped.

"So, babe…" Giovanni said, getting down. "Who are we targeting?"

"We?" Lilly asked.

"Um...yeah...I kinda told him he could join…"

Lilly groaned. "For fucks-" she started before stopping herself. "Okay...you know what? Fine…"

"Fine?"

"Yes, okay, you can stay…" Lilly said. "Although I hate it…"

"Well...thanks…" Giovanni said. " _I guess…_"

"Yeah, yeah…" Lilly said. "And since the slut isn't here, we can go through with what we want…"

"Um...you never told me who we were targeting…" said Mai.

"Ugh…" Lilly groaned. "_This is fucking annoying…_"

"We're getting rid of that slut first…" said Lilly. "Just because she foiled our plan last time…"

"Okay then…" said Mai.

Lilly gave her a look before just leaving.

**000**

**Lilly: Well, I'm really getting rid of Giovanni, because with them being together, she's terrible…**

**She hasn't even thought about those other idiots and their usefulness! When Giovanni is gone, she'll be fine and able to think properly again.**

**000**

**Mai: I know that she's unhappy and she's gonna try to get rid of Gio...but it won't happen. She thinks that I'm gonna be "soft" just because we're together? Ha! She has another thing coming...and sorry Lilly, but I think I have to let you go first…**

**Gio and I have made our own little plan...and it doesn't involve you…**

**000**

Flynn brought Lawrence, Hayden, and Krack back to the mess hall.

"Okay dipshit, why the hell did you tell us to follow you here?" asked Hayden. "This had better not be a foursome gangbang or everyone here is getting burned alive…"

"The he- I'm not gay you dumbass!" Lawrence exclaimed. "I'm just as curious as you are."

"The only gay one here is Krack, now please shut the fuck up!" Flynn shouted.

"Thanks for reiterating that you piece of shit…" Krack growled. "Now just get the fuck on with it…"

"Well...I called the three of you here...for an alliance", Flynn finally explained.

The other three exchanged looks.

"Um...I've dealt with your shitty alliance the first season...why would I do it again?!" Krack exclaimed.

"Because we're older...and more intelligent…" he said before looking at Hayden and Lawrence. "At least I hope so…"

Lawrence growled, while Hayden just glared. "What the fuck would we even do?" he asked. "Four votes ain't gon' do shit if we join…"

"Don't doubt me…and I won't doubt you and your methods…"

"What methods?"

"I mean if you don't complain about me and this alliance...I won't complain when you have an idea in challenges and it's shit…"

"Yeah...I think we can all agree to pass…"said Lawrence as he headed out, followed by the other two.

"Well, okay...if you want the others to vote you out quicker…" Flynn said, with a smile. This got their attention and caused Krack and Hayden to stop, but Lawrence continued before noticing this. Growling in disbelief, he re-entered behind the croc and bird monster.

"What do you mean "vote us out quicker"?" asked Krack.

"Oh, well let's review who else is on this team…" said Flynn. "Razor, a Ground and Dragon-type and Ray, Draco, Otto, and Nero, who are all Dark-types...that means that Krack and I will be easy pickings…"

Krack growled.

"We have Jason, a Fire and Fighting-type, and Ebony, who is our only Electric-type...who can do things with Fire...getting rid of the hood booby bird…" said Flynn.

Hayden folded his arms.

"And Lawrence...you're a damn Bug-type. NO ONE cares about you and you'll only be useful for probably crushing things or stabbing, but once again...we have Nero…"

Lawrence was unfazed.

"So...what do you say now?" Flynn asked.

Krack folded his arms and Hayden groaned. "Fine…I'm in!"

"I guess I'm in too, then…" Krack said grumpily.

"That's two...how about you Lawrence?" asked Flynn.

"Um...no", said Lawrence. "I'll take my chances…" he said as he exited the mess hall.

"Well, can't say I didn't warn him…" Flynn said with a slight chuckle.

"So, who the fuck do you have in mind to eliminate?" asked Krack. "I have a feeling you already have something planned…" he said, fiddling with his claws on his right hand.

"Oi…" Hayden groaned, holding his head. "Don't do that…"

"What?" asked Krack.

"You gotcha hand on your hip and you're looking at your claws...it's very very...disturbing for me…" said Hayden, shuddering and stepping away.

Krack rolled his eyes. "So who do you got?"

"Well...obviously, I want to get rid of the idiots first, and then work on the threats…" he explained.

"Okay...so which idiot is first?" asked Krack. "The only ones are Kevin, Vladimir, and Otto…"

"Exactly…there are just a few, so this should be easy," said Flynn. "However, Kevin is armed and dangerous...and Vladimir is our only Ghost-type and we can use him for spying…"

"Isn't that Otto's job since he's obsessed with that Archie guy on the other team?" asked Hayden.

"Oh no, Vladimir can do it way better, so that's why Otto is our first victim…"

"But...doesn't Otto also distract them, possibly making them fail?" asked Krack.

Flynn remembered about that. "Well...I don't know then…all three idiots are useful to us!"

"Well...we can always get ridda Ray…" said Hayden. "No one would give a care and everyone would feel better…especially since he's tame now."

"Actually, I was thinking that we keep him in and make him suffer like he made some of us in season three suffer…" said Flynn. "THEN we eliminate him…"

"That...is a great idea", said Krack before he chuckled. "Wow...everyone we target has a different ability that's either helpful or pleasurable…"

Hayden and Flynn looked at him in shock once he said that last word. Noticing the look, Krack growled. "Fucking dirty minded assholes…" he mumbled, folding his arms.

"Well, why are we just targeting the guys?" asked Hayden.

"Yeah...let's get rid of these dumb bitches…" Krack said excitedly with a smile.

"Arceus, you're excited ain't ya?" asked Hayden, still disturbed by his actions.

"Well, the only one I think _deserves _to go...is Lilly…" said Flynn. "She's even bitchier than Vile…"

Krack snickered. "No one is bitchier than Vile...you can say annoying, but bitchy? HA!"

"Well, annoying then, she's more _annoying_", Flynn corrected. "So, are you guys down with that choice?"

"Yeah, plus we have better Grass-types in Carman, Swift, Nate, and Zayn…" said Hayden.

"Great...great…"

**000**

**Flynn: Okay, I have an alliance! The first one I've been part of since second season. It feels good.**

**Lawrence, Hayden, and Krack were easy choices since they sucked and were easy pickings like I've been in the second and third seasons! NOT this time...I will make it to the end, and no one will stop me!**

**Now...Lilly is on the list, but I need to keep Lawrence under surveillance to make sure he doesn't tell or do anything to expose what we planned.**

**We may even have to get rid of him eventually...**

**000**

Archie and Sky were "getting it on" in Sky's room, which had a great view of outside through a glass dome

"Oh A-Arch…" Sky moaned, gripping her sheets tightly.

Archie kissed her to keep her quiet.

"I love you…" she whispered.

"I love him more you fucking skank!" they both heard.

"What the hell was that?" asked Archie, looking around.

"I don't know…" Sky said as Archie rolled off of her.

"Who the fuck said that?!" Archie shouted.

"Look up sweetie…" Archie and Sky both looked up and saw Otto on the dome, looking down at them.

"Get the fuck away you damn creep!" Sky shouted at him.

"SHUT THE HELL UP BITCH!" he shouted as he used his arm to carve a hole in the glass and jump down.

"Otto...get...the fuck...back", Archie growled, getting in front of Sky, who looked ready to kill Otto.

"Don't protect her sweetie...when she's out of the way, we can be together…._forever_", he said, slowly stroking Archie's face and leading him to grab it.

"I do NOT love you. I fucking hate you...I actually wish that you would DIE", Archie shouted. "I love Sky, so get the fuck out of my life!"

Otto chuckled and stabbed Archie in the shoulder. "It doesn't work like that baby…" he said. "If I can't have you...she can't either…"

Archie screamed as Otto then stabbed his stomach, but not too deep.

Sky gasped and growled before tackling Otto and throwing him back out of the hole he came out of. She immediately ran back to Archie, but saw that he was standing up, bleeding, and panting angrily.

"Arch-"

"No matter what I do...he always manages to hurt me...and make me feel bad…" Archie said, twitching while holding his bleeding stomach. "I...I'm gonna murder him...I h-have too…" he said a bit creepily.

"Sweetie...you're scaring me…" said Sky, backing up a bit from him.

"Don't be scared…" Archie said, his eyes dilated and a smile on his face as he went around and wrapped his arms around her. "Everything will be fine once he's gone...heh heh…" Archie finished with a creepy laugh.

Sky gulped in fear. Archie had lost it now.

**000**

Nate was in the gym lifting weights, which was weird considering he never showed interest or even did it before.

Aylesha, after failing to locate him around the campsite, starting wandering around the forest and found him inside of the gym. Seeing him lift the weights shocked her, as she'd never seen him doing this.

She entered the gym, shocking Nate, who dropped the weight he was lifting...on his chest, making him grunt in pain. Aylesha rushed over to him and helped him lift it off of his chest. He rubbed his chest as he sat up and panted.

"Don't..do that...again…" he said still holding his chest. "I almost broke my ribs…"

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a giggle.

"Well, since I refuse to evolve into a fatass...I'm making myself stronger the way I am…" said Nate, flexing.

Aylesha giggled under her breath and kissed him. "You're so special…"

"Hai, das offensive", Nate said in a goofy voice, making her laugh again. "Wow Nate, lately you've been acting...different. You're not as blunt and brash as you used to be…this is like a whole new side of you…"

"Well...I had to calm down and let go eventually…" Nate explained as the two started to leave the gym. "Eredar's gone...and you're still my sexy babe…" he said, slapping her butt.

Aylesha blushed with a seductive smile. "You sly little rodent…"

"Your one and only…" Nate said proudly as he continued walking.

Aylesha shook her head with a smile. "_I'm a lucky girl…"_ she thought as she caught up with him.

"So...how's your team?" she asked.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" asked Nate. "They're the worst people in the show…except a few who aren't that bad like Vina and….yeah that's it…"

"Oh…" said Aylesha, looking down.

"What about you?"

"Oh, my team's fine, it just...doesn't feel the same without you…" said Aylesha. "I hardly ever talk to any of them!"

"Really?!" asked Nate. "Okay, those are some of the most nicest people in the game. You have friends other than me and you can make more, too…"

"I know I can…" she said, playfully shoving him. "I don't know, I just...don't feel that comfortable…"

"Oh...well don't you have a room?" asked Nate.

"We all do, and it's fine...I just…" Aylesha started. "I don't even know…"

"You wanna be on my team?" Nate joked.

"No!" Aylesha exclaimed immediately. "I'd rather you be on mine...but I doubt that these jerk hosts will allow it…"

"Yeah…" Nate said. "Well, I still want you to try to get comfortable and make more friends in them. You already have Sky and Scarlett, time for more…"

Aylesha sighed and looked down. "If Raiden, Ashton, and Sven were here, everything would be perfect…"

"Yeah, but they're not…" Nate said. "Now hop to it soldier…" he said as they stopped in front of the Winner's Lounge.

Aylesha gave him a small smile. "Okay...but sergeant...first, I need something from you…" she whispered seductively.

Nate's eyes widened. "Um...don't you think it's a bit too...you know?"

"That's what makes it fun…" said Aylesha as she began wrapping her tail around him.

"Um…" Nate said nervously.

"Don't worry...after this drill...I'll do what you want me to…" she said teasingly as she carried him to the washrooms with her tail.

**000**

"Aw come on Ded, you'll be alright…" said Laxish, patting the Slaking on his back as they sat in the den.

"Sure…" said Ded sarcastically. "If you count being alone for the rest of my life 'alright…'"

"Dude, don't think so negative…" said M.P.S.. "Any girl would be lucky to have you…"

"Then why do girls either dump or cheat on me?" asked Ded. "Face it...no girl is lucky to have me or will be lucky to have me…"

"Don't say that!" Piff said. "How many relationships have you been in?"

"...35…." he said.

"Oh…" she said, not expecting to hear that many. "Well...um...how many ended up cheating?" asked Piff.

"...29…" he said emotionlessly.

Everyone was shocked.

"That many times?!" M.P.S. "Hell you should have told us and we would've helped you out…"

"Yeah, we could've beaten the shit out of the dudes!" Laxish said.

"-Which wouldn't have solved anything…" Ded said. "Just forget it, I know I'm right. No one likes me…"

"Dude...we're your friends!" said Rocky. "If _we_ didn't like you, you'd be here alone…"

"You know what I mean…" he said, holding his head.

"Hey, you'll be fine, who says that you even need a chick right now?" said M.P.S.

"I am 26…" Ded said simply. "I think it's about time I have a pretty stable relationship! I mean, Piff and Skore have been together for I don't know how long-"

"That's because we've known each other since we were a bit younger and we started slow", said Piff. "You can't compare that, Ded."

Ded groaned. "I'm done…" he said as he got up and started leaving.

"Oi...he's really upset about this…" said Laxish, folding his arms. "I don't see what the big deal is…having a girlfriend isn't really a big deal…"

"Slow-Bros befo' hoes…" said M.P.S. as Laxish high-fived his tusk.

Piff sighed, looking down.

**-000-**

Ded went out of the den and immediately went to the dining area, where he rung a bell. The Delibird butler rush up.

"What do you wish?"

"Yes...can you get me a girl who is actually loyal and at least semi-kind?"

"Um...n-no...but I can make you a roast chicken…"

"Fine...make it happen…" Ded replied, shooing him away.

"W-What do you mean you're breaking up with me?" he suddenly heard. He thought he recognized the voice and got up towards the entrance and stood on the side to hear better.

He briefly peered out of the doorway and saw that it was Emilia. Her eyes were redder than usual and he assumed that they got that way from her crying.

"You promised that you wouldn't do that again!" she cried softly, not wanting to be heard.

"Y-You-" she started before looking at the phone. Whoever she was talking to...they hung up on her. She started to cry as she hung up the phone. She sat against the wall and covered her face as she continued crying.

Now, Ded hated seeing girls cry, whether they broke his heart or not. He sighed as he exited the kitchen and walked out. He walked towards Emilia and bent down towards her level. "Hey Emilia, you okay?"

Seeing Ded, she tried wiping her tears away quickly, but she still sniffled. "Yeah, I'm fine…" she said, not making eye contact as more tears formed in her eyes.

"No you're not…" Ded said, bringing her face up so that they had eye contact.

Emilia looked down. "You wouldn't care…" she said, rubbing a tear away from her eye.

Ded sighed. "Look, just because I look like I don't care doesn't mean that's how I am…" Ded said as he started walking back into the kitchen.

Thinking that she possibly hurt him, she called him back.

"Wait!" she called as she felt like she was about to break down.

Ded turned back around and saw her sad face. "What?" he asked.

Emilia clenched her eyes tight before rushing towards and hugging him while crying. Ded was shocked at this. Being the gentle giant, he picked her up and sat on the couch next to the mantle and counter in the kitchen.

"Shh...shh..it's okay…" he said soothingly. "Now tell me what's got you so upset…"

Emilia starting sniffling and stopped crying vocally. "I-I caught my boyfriend cheating on me with a s-stupid Arbok and he promised that he'd never do it again! I was going to just leave because we had...issues with our pasts to begin with, but he begged me to stay and said that we could work it out."

Suddenly, her crying started in streams again. "A-and he just called me...told me that he cheated on me again...and that we were breaking up and that he was sorry!" she cried into his chest.

Ded was a bit choked up. That exact same thing happened to him when he was dating a Jynx. Saddened, he held her closer and allowed her to cry for as long as she needed to. On the outside, he was comforting her and keeping a straight face, but on the inside, he was crying as well.

"P-Please don't tell anybody!" she begged. "I don't want any sympathy from the others."

"But you're getting some from me right now…" he said a bit hoarsely.

Emilia didn't respond and just laid her head on his chest again, confusing him.

**000**

**Ded: Oh Arceus why are you teasing me? Would I mind dating her? Sure, she seems like a cool girl and whoever her boyfriend was is a piece of shit!**

**But...I doubt she'd be the same way. She's just feeling vulnerable right now…**

**000**

A few of the heroes were wandering the island, getting reacquainted with all found themselves at the jail.

"Man...this place has gotten more rusty…" said Lila, eyeing it warily.

"I know right…" said Static as one of the old rusted doors fell on him

"...Well, looks like someone's bad luck is back…." said Sonan, who was playing a Gameboy Color.

"Don't say that!" said Dew as Hex moved towards Static and the door.

He was about to pick it up with his teeth, but remembered that it was rusty. Instead, he waved a paw and made the door vanish.

"Thanks…" Static groaned as he stood back up. "And Sonan what do you mean bad luck?"

Sonan sighed and closed his game. "Well, you got eliminated second first season because of Vile specifically choosing you. Second season, Mason made you spray your own team's castle and you got eliminated and on another show, you dealt with not one, but two crazy stalker girls that you LUCKILY haven't seen at all on _this_ show."

"Um...but what about C-"

"Now third season", he continued, "your luck seemed to change because you met Chelsea and you two started dating...she cared about you and vice-versa. But then you happened to be in a situation where you're kidnapped by Clefairy and trapped in the cave by a Kanto Pokemon hater...which, dun-duh-da, caused your elimination."

"Well, this is the first thing-"

"We were all either pushed, tossed, or forced to jump from a tiltrotor, you were almost buttsexed by a bunch of fighting-types because of Solis, and you just got crushed by a door...yeah...bad luck…"

"Sonan, the four of us have all been through the same hell for first three seasons…" said Dew. "Darren and Hex, not so much you guys because you each had one season full of hell..."

The two smirked.

"So...you can't really say that Static has bad luck...especially when being eliminated early is fucking fantastic with what we go through!"

"Well, sorry...maybe I was-"

Suddenly, the entire wall of the jail creaked and leaned forward before crushing Static.

"Okay, nevermind, I keep my statement..."

Lila groaned before she starting thinking about the team and what they were going to have to do. "Guys, I have an idea!"

"Let me guess...an alliance?" said Dew.

"You guessed correctly…" Lila said with a smirk.

"Ugh…" Hex groaned as he lifted the wall and put it back against the jail. "Why so soon?"

"Because if we lose, we need to have a common choice on who goes…" she explained.

"But everyone's so nice on our team!" Darren said. "It's gonna be tough…"

"Exactly…" Lila said. "We can't choose based on likability, we have to try to choose based on performance, strengths, and weaknesses. I don't want to be the 'alliance bitch' at all and just choose based on who we like."

"But...isn't that what we're still doing mom?" asked Sonan. "We're choosing based on whose strengths and weakness we _like _more?"

Lila swore to herself. "Well...forget the alliance then, let's just promise each other that we'll try to settle on a common target…"

"And will we be meeting like this every so often?" asked Hex.

"Well, yeah-"

"Still an alliance…" said Dew.

Lila gave him a death glare, making him gulp and look away while whistling. "Call it whatever you want, you guys get my point…" she growled as she walked away with Sonan on her back.

"Sheesh…" Static said, getting back up. "Someone really misses Jesse's package…"

"Can you not?" asked Dew, holding his head.

"What?" asked Static, confused.

**000**

Ricky was sitting alone in a booth at the bar with a laptop in front of him. He was skyping with a shiny Luxray with a smile on his face.

"You have no idea how much I miss you.." he said.

"I miss you too, baby…" Levi responded.

"So...what are you doing?" asked Ricky with a sly smirk,

"Oh, nothing really, just getting TV-ception because I'm watching the show right now…"

Ricky laughed. "You see yourself don't you?"

"Yep…"

"So...you're not doing anything else?" asked Ricky.

Levi snickered. "What do you want me to say I'm doi-"

Suddenly, he heard knocking at the door.

"Might wanna get that…" Ricky said in a singsong manner.

Levi was confused before he went to the door and gasped. Ricky giggled, already knowing what it was.

Levi playfully roared and leapt back onto his and Ricky's couch with a little Eevee on his chest, back into view of the camera on his laptop.

"Ricky!" Levi shouted, feigning anger.

"Sorry...did I not mention that it was our turn to have him?"

"You sneaky little…"

"Your one and only…" Ricky said playfully.

"Hey daddy!" Chase said, noticing his head on the computer.

"Hey son…" Ricky replied with a smirk.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm back on the TV show…" Ricky explained.

Chase's expression changed from one of happiness to one of sadness. "B-But I thought that we were going to Fly Zone…"

"I know...I'm sorry, but don't worry stepdaddy will take you…"

Chase's tail started wagging and a smile appeared on his face as Levi gave him a look.

"Really?!" Chase asked excitedly, turning around.

When he did, Ricky glared at Levi, who smiled at Chase. "Sure...I don't see why not…"

"Yippee!" Chase cheered.

Levi chuckled. "Alright little guy, go ahead and head on back to your room, your father and I are still talking."

"Oh, okay…" said Chase as he ran to the back.

Levi turned back to the screen. "Ricky-"

"Levi come on, I'm not there and this'll be a good time for you two to be alone and bond…"

Levi groaned.

"Just do it…" Ricky egged on.

"Okay...if I do it...what's in it for me?" asked Levi.

Ricky gave him a look. "I'm not there...I can't do anything for you…."

"When you get back…"

"Oh...in that case...it'll be a surprise…"

Levi chuckled. "Fine...love you…"

"Love you, too…" Ricky said as he ended the call and exited the page.

"Aw, how nice…" he heard. Semi-closing the laptop, he saw Demenio standing near the entrance.

"How long have you been there?"

"Like...the entire time…" he answered as he sat in the other side of the booth Ricky was in. Ricky blushed. "So, how long have you two been together?"

"A very long time…" Ricky laughed.

"That's cool…" said Demenio.

"Cool? What's cool?" the two of them heard. Shade entered the bar with a blank look on his face.

"Oh, nothing", said Demenio. "Ricky just told me that he'd been with Levi for a very long time."

Shade's eyes widened before he glared. "Um...could you be a bit more specific with that 'very long time' statement?"

"Um...what are you doing?" asked Demenio.

"Quiet!" he growled before turning back to Ricky. "Answer me!"

Ricky whimpered. "Um...w-well we've been together since...we were little…" he whispered the last part.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that last part a bit _louder_!" Shade asked, claws unsheathed. Ricky gulped and laid back a bit.

"Dude, you're scaring him!" Demenio shouted.

"He needs to be scared!" Shade said angrily. "Now what the fuck did you whisper!?"

"We've been together since we were kids okay!" Ricky cried.

Shade lunged forward to attack, but Demenio grabbed him as Ricky jumped out of the booth.

"You fucker! You fucking-RAHHHH!" Shade yelled as his eyes changed. "I will fucking dismember you!" he growled intensely.

Ricky whimpered and sniffled. "I'm sorry!"

"NO! NO SORRY! Fuck you!" Shade yelled as he tried to break free.

His yelling got the the attention of a few others.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Piff. "What's with Shade?!"

"That motherfucking fag targeted me with Aura even though he was already with someone else!"

"We were separated!" Ricky explained.

"That doesn't matter!" Shade screamed. "You had NO FUCKING REASON!"

"Aura-"

"Fuck Aura!"

"Dude, all of this was four years ago!" Laxish exclaimed. "Let it go!"

Shade growled and looked back at Ricky, who was now crying on the ground. His paws were covering his eyes.

Shade's eyes softened and he sighed. Demenio let him go and he slowly hopped down. Hearing this, Ricky whimpered and started back away until he hit the bar counter. He closed his eyes and continued to cry.

"Look…" Shade started. "I'm sorry, okay...I should not have snapped at you and...threatened your life...over something that happened years ago. Even though I still have fucking nightmares about it-"

Demenio growled at him.

Shade groaned. "Look, you don't have to be scared of me, we could try to be friends again, if you want to..."

Ricky wiped his tears away before hugging him. Shade twitched and he wanted to throw him off, but he knew that it'd just make things worse.

"You didn't need to apologize...you were right", Ricky said, sadly. "We were separated, but I still should not have went after you with Aura. You were just so...cute and seemed nice. I guess I was just naive and...unconsciously vulnerable…"

Shade rolled his eyes, but no one noticed.

"So...are we good?" he asked.

Ricky released him and rubbed his eyes. He nodded.

"Okay...the situation is gone, now if you excuse us, we have food to devour…" said M.P.S. as he and the others left.

**000**

**Shade: He goes after me with Aura at the same time he's still technically dating someone...that...is...bullshit!**

**000**

Vina was back at the top of the cliff, once again overlooking the water. She had been thinking about what she should do.

She loved both Razor and Volante, but they were practically the same! She had tried to find some differences, but the only thing that was contrasted was their attitudes.

Volante was more caring and wanted to help others, but he could still be brash and violent, while Razor was more brash and violent at times, but we could also be caring…

She sighed before hearing flapping. Looking around, she saw Volante flying towards her.

"Oh Arceus…" she whispered to herself.

"Hey V…" he greeted.

"Hey…" she replied, looking down.

"Look, I wanted to apologize for just leaving you up here and making you cry the other day…" he said sincerely. "I just….I guess I got upset because it sounded like you were just replacing me…"

"Oh no!" Vina said quickly. "I wasn't trying to make it like that!"

"No, it's fine…" said Volante. "I've been thinking...and you made the right choice…"

Vina was shocked. "W-What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean...we got together in the beginning just because of convenience...then it started developing more", Volante started with a smile, making Vina smile as well. "But then...on the damn plane...Razor entered the equation and I felt like we were getting divided...and now I'm subtracted and Razor's added…"

Vina giggled at his math puns.

"In all seriousness, Razor seems like a better 'me', so...I guess I'll have to force myself to be happy…" Volante said with a small smile.

Vina looked down again. "You don't have to fake your happiness, Volante. I mean...I still love you…"

"And I still love you too…" Volante replied. "But, you also love Razor and like I said, he's better for you."

Vina didn't like hearing that. "Stop that Volante, you guys are almost exactly alike. Neither of you is necessarily better…or worse."

"But-"

"No more buts…" Vina said softly, placing a claw on his lips.

Reminding him of what they used to do in these situations, Volante's eyes softened as he leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips. After realizing what he did, he gasped.

"Fuck, I'm sorry V...I ju- I'll just go", said Volante as he looked down in regret. "I don't want to ruin-"

He was cut off by Vina kissing _him_ this time. This shocked him and led to him breaking it.

"Whoa…" he said. "What are you doing?"

"Volante...I love you so much...I'm so sorry!" Vina cried, hugging him. "I want us to be together again!"

Volante's eyes widened and he smiled as he hugged her , he thought about something. "What about Razor?"

"_Oh no_…" she thought.

"Ugh...this is gonna suck...how am I going to break it to him?!"

"I don't know...but I'm just glad that we're back together…" Volante said as they shared another kiss, this time longer.

**000**

Ray arrived at the beach with Kevin.

"What are we doing now white lion dog man?" asked Kevin.

"Well, I just want you to-"

"Hey! What are smart dragon lady and smart blue dragon guy doing?" he asked, looking up at the cliff.

Ray growled, but then looked up and saw Vina and Volante making out. He gained a smile.

"Kevin...can you fly up there and take a picture for me quietly?" asked Ray.

"What's the magic word?" asked Kevin.

"Just do it you idiot!"

"You got it right!" Kevin cheered as he floated up the cliffside.

Once he got to the top, he saw that Vina was lying on Volante's chest and they were making out.

He remembered that Ray said to be quiet, so his pupil constricted like a camera and a picture came from his mouth. He floated back down and gave the picture to Ray.

"Excellent…." Ray said with a smile. "Now when either of them pisses me off...I have perfect blackmail...and elimination banter."

"YAY!" Kevin cheered.

"Okay, now Kevin...go take a swim for me…" said Ray.

"Okay!" he exclaimed cheerfully as he floated towards the water and dropped face-first into the water.

After a few seconds, Kevin returned, wet.

"So…"

"Master…."

Ray chuckled. "This is going to be great."

**000**

Mason was crawling under a bunch of fallen logs, looking for the statue.

"This fucking sucks…" he growled as he heard a screech and dove into a large mud pool to avoid a Hyper Beam from the mutated Electivire. After thinking the coast was clear, he crawled out while panting.

As he did so, he ending up in the sights of a mutant Torterra, who proceeded to launch purple leaves at him, sending him back into the mud pool.

He re-emerged with a large gasp. "Fuck this place!" he yelled in anger. He got out of the pool yet again and ran towards the skull monument cave.

Once inside, he slumped against the wall. "Oh what I would give to be in Sylver's arms right now…" he panted.

He was then snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of a helicopter. Looking outside the cave, he saw a helicopter release a grappling hook.

Thinking that this was his ride, he quickly ran out and jumped on. The helicopter lifted up, as many of the mutant Pokemon growled and glared at Mason.

"So long freaks!" he shouted before getting hit in the crotch by a branch as the helicopter took him back to the island.

**000**

Everyone was at the mess hall.

"Okay, why the hell did they call us in here if they ain't even here…" Giovanni groaned. "That is annoying as fuck."

"Just like you and your fake accent…" Draco retorted.

"Hey, you took the words right out of my mouth…" said Lilly.

Giovanni growled as Mai glared at her.

"Oh come on Mai", said Lilly, noticing the glare. "You always said that his accent is fake….and it is…."

"Let him do what he wants, Lilly…." Mai said. "He's not hurting anyone…"

"He's hurting my ears…" said Lilly.

"Um...why would anyone care?" asked Scarlett.

"I agree with Scarlett, Lilly…" said Sky. "No one gives a fuck about your feelings…"

"And no one gives a fuck about you…" said Lilly. "Your man's in the closet anyway…"

Hearing this made Archie's eyes widen. "I will kill you…" he said darkly. "I am NOT gay in any way...that is Otto…"

"Mmhmm…" Lilly said, folding her arms. "Denial is the clincher…."

"Oh...if that's the case...you're gay for Mai…." Archie retorted with a glare.

"No way!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Denial is the clincher…." Archie said, mocking her voice.

Lilly growled as a lot of the others started laughing. Suddenly, a scream was heard as Mason fell through the ceiling.

"Oh Arceus, it's raining dipshits…" Ray groaned.

"Go fuck yourself…." said Mason as he got up.

"About time…" Mew said as he and Palkia appeared before them.

"We had to wait for that jackass?" asked Lila. "Really?"

"Yes, because we need all of you to devour...this!" Palkia said, uncovering a long table full of an array of foods.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"R-Real food?" asked Sky, shocked.

"This is a miracle!" Scarlett exclaimed as almost every fourth season competitor lunged at the table…"

"What the hell?" asked Dew. "Did you guys not feed them or something?"

"Oh they fed us…" said Nate. "Although the shit was TOXIC!"

"You got your stomachs pumped…" said Mew, rolling his eyes.

"The only real food was at the resort...and it still tasted like shit!" Emilia exclaimed as she bit into a turkey leg.

"Wow...this must be great for you guys, then…" said Hex.

"Although they probably put something in there…" said Vile, folding her arms.

"Well, you'll find out later because all of you will be eating…" said Mew.

"Oh no I'm not…" said Solis, backing away. "I'm trying to keep up my figure…"

"You're boning a monkey, I doubt he or anyone else cares…" said Flynn.

"You either eat or get flushed…" said Palkia said. "Your choice…"

"Bon appetit!" said M.P.S. happily as he went to the table with Laxish.

"This is fucking ridiculous…" said Lila.

"Eat or drown…" said Mew.

The remaining competitors either groaned or growled as they moved towards the large table of food.

**-000-**

After roughly forty minutes of eating, including seconds, almost everyone was stuffed and falling asleep, minus M.P.S. and Laxish of course.

"Ugh...can't...move…" Ebony groaned.

"Ugh...even though they probably poisoned this shit...it's so worth it…" said Sky as she prepared to fall asleep. She looked beside her and saw Archie grinning psychotically at Otto, who was laying on his back, holding his stomach.

Sky knew what he wanted to do, and as he got up, she pulled him back down. "Don't do it...you'll get arrested!" she whispered, not wanting to waking the others.

"Ray did horrible things and nothing bad happened to him…" he said darkly. "I don't give a fuck…"

"Archie please…" Sky begged.

"He spied on us...he almost fought with you AGAIN...he fucking stabbed me for like the twenty-seventh time in my whole fucking life….and he's done nothing but obsess and ruin my entire life since we met…." Archie explained solemnly. "I am going to tear him apart!"

Sky grabbed his tail and brought him back towards her. He growled angrily as Sky laid his head on her chest. "Just calm down baby...I don't want anything to get you down and out…"

"Too late…" Archie growled as he tried to attack Otto again, only to still be held in place.

Sky kissed him in an attempt to take his mind off of Otto, but it did not seem to work. She sighed.

"Please, just sleep with me for now and you can _try _to kill him later…"

"No try...just succeed…" said Archie as he rolled over and let her lay on his chest.

Mew and Palkia smirked at each other as they floated overhead. "This'll be a hilarious challenge…"

**000**

Everyone awoke outside at the plains. All of them had head and stomach aches. "Ugh...is this what a hangover feels like?…" asked Sonan, rubbing his temples as he sat up

Almost everyone got up with a moan or groan. As Razor got up, he saw that they were at the forest and that there was a ramp next to them all. Along that ramp, he saw a long dock.

On it, he saw a sharp pendulum going back and forth. After that, he saw a large, rotating bowl on the ground that was spinning rather quickly. After it, there was a large boxing glove at one edge that held a large gap filled with thin, rocky pillars with mud at the bottom. On the other side, the dock started sloping upwards and led to a slide that led to a large vat full of water. Next to it was a large mattress.

"What the hell is this?" asked Razor in shock as his stomach suddenly roared and he lurked forward. "Okay...no time to worry!" he shouted as he tried flying to the restroom.

"Hold on there partner!" said Mew as he floated in front of him.

"What are you doing?!" he growled, now holding 'himself'.

"Uh uh uh...no restroom...yet", said Palkia with a smirk.

"What the fuck do you mean?!" he exclaimed, getting the attention of a few of the others, who were looking at the course.

They all walked over.

"What's wrong?" asked Aldon.

"These assholes say that I can't fucking do to the bathroom!" Razor exclaimed, as he was now hopping around.

"Ugh...I thought it was something worth-" started Lilly before her stomach started rumbling as well. "Fuck...well...m-maybe a bathroom break isn't so bad…"

Mew chuckled as almost everyone suddenly started having stomach pains and bladder control problems.

"What the hell did you assholes do?" asked Aylesha, crossing her legs.

"Oh nothing…" Mew said innocently.

"NO BULLCRAP!" Nate exclaimed. "What did you do?!"

"Oh nothing big...you all have just been laxatived…."

"Oh for fuck's…" started Dew. "Don't tell me you-"

"Yep, you all are gonna be reliving the bladder endurance challenge from first challenge!" Mew exclaimed. "Only, thanks to the extreme strength laxatives...we've cranked up the difficulty to an 11!"

"I fucking hate yous guys!" Swift growled.

"Okay…" said Mew.

"Okay, what the hell happened to you?!" Scarlett exclaimed as she sat down. "You were so...nice with us!"

"And after three to four years of being far away...you think I'd stay the same?"

"Well...you're still an annoying pink moron...you're just Victini-less this time around…" said Volante.

Palkia snickered.

"Thanks…" said Mew. "Anyways, your challenge is to make it through the course without cracking…"

Everyone exchanged glances.

"Uh...that's kinda easy…" laughed Rocky.

"That's too easy!" Draco exclaimed, glaring at the two. "We can hold it in long enough to make it through. What's the catch?"

"Why would you-?!" started Mai.

"Okay, you got us…" said Palkia. "The catch is we also spiked the food with ipecac."

"Oh really?" asked Hex. "Then why aren't we spontaneously puking everywhere?"

"We got some syrup that activates after a certain period of time...so you'd better try to hold that in as well…" Mew laughed.

"You guys are evil!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Yeah...now, each time you finish the course, you will get a point", Palkia explained. "The first team to seven points will win, and the losing team will be sending someone home."

"Oh, and this a head-to-head battle...so be prepared."

"You've got to be-"Lila started before her stomach growled and she groaned. "Fine…" she growled.

"Okay...and the faster you finish, the faster you can get to the bathroom…"

"If my intestines or kidneys burst….I will haunt you for the rest of your lives…" Jason growled.

"Yeah yeah...just choose your players…." said Mew.

**000**

"This challenge is fucking stupid…" started Piff as she held in her pee.

"I know, but we still have to do this shit…" said Hex.

"Do not even mention that word…" growled Flame.

"I'm more scared of the ipecac…" Demenio. "That shit makes your gut hurt and burn like hell! Not to mention diarrhea and drowsiness."

"So...we already have to deal with holding in our fluids...now we have to worry about puking, diarrhea...and falling asleep AGAIN?!" asked Shade.

"Well...maybe when we all lost consciousness...that was the drowsiness-"

"Okay while we're worrying about the side effects, I'd like to hurry the hell up so that I won't have to deal with them!" Mason exclaimed.

"Okay, then you go first…." said Volante.

"Gladly!" said Mason.

"No! I need to go first!" Sonan exclaimed. "I'm the youngest!"

"No no no….I'm the leader and I say that I go first!" Flame exclaimed.

"Um...who said that you were a leader?" asked Sky.

"I did!"

"Ugh...this is gonna take a while…" Ricky groaned.

**000**

"Okay….we all want to get this shit over with and get to the bathroom-" started Vile.

"But it's a matter of who goes first…" said Hayden.

"No...it isn't", said Kevin. "We will all do the same fucking challenge, and then we will do our business either in the course, or after the course!"

Everyone looked at him in shock, minus Ray.

"Um...when did you actually get a brain?" asked Giovanni.

"I am a robot you dolt, I do not have a brain, I have high developed and manufactured circuit boards…"

"Who are you calling a dolt you glorified waffle oven?!" Giovanni exclaimed.

"...You…" said Kevin.

Giovanni glared at him.

"How the hell are you acting like a Porygon2 again?" asked Aldon.

"Actually...soft-serve over there did it…" Kevin said, making Ray growl angrily. "He got me to swim…"

The others gave him a look. "Um...why the hell would you tell him to do that if you stopped him the first time we got here?" asked Ebony, giving him a look.

"It was an accident…" Ray lied. "I found a waffle on the ground outside of the mess hall and when I threw it like a frisbee, it landed in the water and he went to get it…"

"And now instead of being an annoying waffle-loving nimrod...he's a major tool…" Swift concluded.

"What was that gambling debt?" asked Kevin sassily, making Swift continue chewing on a toothpick while giving the robot a glare.

"Well mister know-it-all, who the hell do you think should go first?" asked Flynn.

"Well gay trunks, it doesn't fucking matter, as said before almost all of us are going to be doing the same crap, so the main priority is to JUST GET IT DONE!" he exclaimed, making the villains flinch and causing shock from the heroes side.

**000**

**Ray: *cackles evilly* I know that he was my loyal servant initially, but I decided to reprogram him so that while also being a servant...he acts like worse version of Anthony…**

***He prepared to leave***

**Wait a sec...I'm in a bathroom!**

**(Outside)**

**Mew: Do it and you're out!**

***growls***

**000**

**Vina: Kevin needs to get back to normal...**

**000**

**Kyle: What the hell happened to Kevin? Did something happen to him?**

**000**

**Draco: Now THAT is the best attitude ever…**

**000**

"Alright, who have we decided?" asked Mew.

"Well-"

"Doesn't matter", Palkia cut in. "Laxish, Ebony...you two are first…"

"Wait, I thought-"

"We changed our minds", said Mew. "We let you guys choose your order last time…"

"Oh my-" started Static before he ran and puked into a nearby bush. "Oh Arceus why!" he shouted as he moved back holding his stomach.

"Hurry up with the damn ch-" started Aylesha before she puked on the ground and held her stomach.

"Okay...Laxish, Ebony…" said Palkia.

The two gulped and looked at their stomachs while still crossing their legs.

**000**

Ebony and Laxish were at the beginning of the course.

"I fucking hate this show…" Ebony groaned, his legs shaking.

Laxish belched and then groaned.

"Alright, the first one to finish will win a point…" said Palkia. "Remember, first team to seven points will win…"

"And...GO!"

Ebony and Laxish took off running. However, they both stopped in front of the swinging pendulum.

Laxish felt a gag reflex and held his mouth. He swallowed it again and panted before noticing that Ebony was a head of him.

As the pendulum swung, Laxish groaned and leapt across the gap. He started running after Ebony, who was crawling out of the spinning bowl in the bottom looking sick.

He vomited to the side of the dock and whimpered as he laid down.

"GET YOUR ASS UP!" Hayden yelled. "WE ALL HAVE TO DO IT, TOO!"

Ebony glared as he puked again. His stomach growled louder as he saw Laxish climbing out of the spinning bowl.

He growled as he got up and felt his stomach tightening. He hurried to the part of the course that had the huge boxing glove and the stone pillars between the gap.

He stopped and looked at the stone pillars in nervousness. He put one of his paws there first before beginning to whimper more and tear up from the burning, tightening pain coming from his stomach and now throat.

DING DING!

Ebony looked behind him and got hit by the boxing glove, knocking him on his back on top of the pillars.

He screamed in pain before he slowly turned around, now really crying. He started walking on the wobbling pillars before falling on his stomach, which made him yell out.

Laxish jumped across the pillars with ease and made it to the other side, where he saw the large incline.

He sighed as his stomach growled. "I hate my life…" he winced.

He then took a deep breath. "FOR THE BATHROOOOOOM!" he shouted as he started running up the incline, holding that yell.

He had only made it halfway up when he lost his balance and rolled back down. He let out a fart as Ebony ran past him extremely quickly.

He made it all the way to the top and slid down the slide. He jumped at the last second and made it over the vat of water. He made it over and once he finished, he immediately ran towards the restrooms.

"And the villains get the first point!" Mew exclaimed.

"Okay Laxish, you can-"

A moan of relief was heard in the bushes.

"Well...I guess that works…" said Palkia.

"Sicko…" Solis commented, holding her stomach.

"Solis! You'll be going against Lila!"

The two glared at each other.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me…" Lila scoffed.

"We're not!" said Mew. "Now get up there!"

**000**

Solis and Lila were at the beginning of the dock still holding themselves.

"This is fucking ridiculous…"

"You can do it mom!" Sonan exclaimed.

"Thanks sweetie…"

Solis rolled her eyes. "I may be with Jason, but that still doesn't mean that you deserve to have Jesse as a husband…"

"Bitch...shut the hell up!" Lila growled. "I'm already ticked off enough because of this challenge and other issues. You talking shit about my marriage is only gonna push me...and you don't want that…." she hissed.

"I don't care…" Solis replied, getting in her face.

Lila growled in the face of her husband's mental tormentor and prepared to attack, but-

"BEGIN!"

Solis started floating across the course with ease, while Lila was rushing to catch up with her.

Solis passed the swinging pendulum, but as she continued, she was stopped.

"Oh no you don't, you're doing it like everyone else!" said Mew as he made her go back in front of the pendulum as Lila leapt forward with a smirk.

Her stomach started to burn and felt ready to throw up, but she held it down. She looked down at the rotating bowl and took a deep breath before being _kicked _down.

Lila hit the bottom of the bowl with a thud as it continued spinning. She looked up and growled as she saw Solis gracefully land on the edge of the bowl and ride it to the other side.

Lila growled fiercely and saw the metal climbing bars on the side. She climbed onto them as the bowl continued spinning. Lila began getting a headache as the bowl spun faster. She held onto the bars before using her claws to cling to the dock and pull herself up.

She groaned in pain as she held her head. She threw up on the side, like Ebony, and saw that Solis was by the incline. She twiddled her fingers in a waving manner.

Lila growled in anger as she wiped her mouth and sprang forward. She jumped onto the boxing glove as it lurched forward and then jumped forward in a flip. She readied a Shadow Ball, which struck Solis and made her fall into the bushes….specifically...Laxish's bathroom area of the bushes.

Solis screamed in disgust as Lila used her claws to run up the incline with ease. She slid down, jumping over the water vat and made it down the other ramp.

"Way to go mom!" Sonan cheered.

Lila panted before shaking her head and walking towards the restroom.

"Nnngggh!" Nero growled, his legs shaking and stomach growling. "Let us out of here!"

"After the challenge!" Mew said in a singsong manner.

Nero roared as he changed into an Accelgor.

"No Nero...no changing…" Palkia said.

"You didn't say it wasn't allowed!" he growled.

"Well...we are now…" said Mew.

Nero changed back into a Zoroark.

"Dew...you're with Nero!" Palkia said.

"Oh yay…" he said sarcastically. "I hope my large, bulky size doesn't give me trouble…"

"Yous better hope not", laughed Giovanni.

"Want us to be the shit out of you again?" asked Dew.

"Long time ago, doesn't mean shit anymore sea lion…" Giovanni said with a smirk.

Dew rolled his eyes.

"To your stations!"

**000**

Dew and Nero were at the base of the dock as Solis angrily made her way to the washrooms.

"Okay...GO!" Mew exclaimed.

Dew and Nero both began rushing up and across the course, with Nero being in the lead. Dew, being bulkier had a tough time catching up with the illusion fox.

Nero easily leapt past the pendulum and jumped down into the bowl. Dew puked as he approached the pendulum, panting.

He groaned as he watched the pendulum swing back and forth. He got a starting point and jumped past the pendulum.

He sighed in relief as he continued running, but not before letting out a fart, like Laxish. His stomach bubbled and he then let out a burp before throwing up on the side. Nero hurried and ran up the incline. He slid down, but landed in the vat of water.

Dew climbed out of the spinning bowl and laid on his back. "I hate this game…" he groaned.

Nero crawled out of the water and landed on his back, panting.

"And Nero gets the villains another point!" Mew exclaimed. "You are free to leave now…"

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine now…" Nero said with a smirk.

Mew and Palkia exchanged glances before glaring at him.

**000**

"Okay...now that we've purified the water…" Mew said, giving Nero a look. "Kyle and Hope, you two are up…"

Hope smirked, while Kyle gulped as his legs shook madly and he sweated.

**000**

**Hope: *giggles* Luckily, I have an immunity to ipecac and I didn't fall for their tricks...I only ate two loaves of bread and that's all. I didn't eat anything else, so right now...even with the "extra boost", I'm perfectly fine.**

**000**

Kyle and Hope were at the start.

"GO!"

Hope took off without a hitch, while Kyle walked slowly towards the pendulum. Hope easily leapt past the sharp swinging blade and jumped into the spinning bowl.

Kyle watched the blade swing back and forth and threw up on the it. He groaned and jumped onto the next area, past the blade.

He walked forward and watched Hope hop on the rocky pillars with ease. He wasn't paying attention and fell into the bowl.

Hope made it to the incline with a smirk.

"Nice job, babe!" Aldon called as he continued holding himself. Hope winked at him before hopping up the incline.

Kyle crawled out of the bowl with a groan.

Hope slid down the slide and jumped over the vat of water. She ended up landing in Nero's arms.

"Nice work…" he complimented with a grin.

"Um...yeah...thanks…" Hope said as she stood on her own two feet and walked over to Aldon. When she did so, she didn't notice Nero staring at her tush, no one did.

"Can I please go now?" Kyle asked as he lied on his stomach on the side of the dock.

**000**

Ricky and Swift were now both at the dock.

"Why...would you pair me...with a fag?" Swift growled as his stomach growled.

Ricky, whose legs were shaking like a few before him, glared at him before a smirk appeared on his face. "Not my fault I get laid more times in one day than you in one week."

Almost everyone had either a look of shock or were snickering at Ricky's comeback.

Swift growled angrily as he coiled around him and started squeezing. "At least I'm not getting any diseases…" he hissed.

"SWIFT! STOP NOW!"

Swift ignored her as Ricky smirked even as he tried to crush him and moaned silently. Swift felt something wet in his coils as he quickly released Ricky.

"You fucker!"

"Oh...and just so you know...there's this thing called a condom..." he retorted darkly as he used Thunder.

Swift yelled out and pain and passed out, amusing Ricky, who started the course.

"HEY! We didn't say go yet!" Palkia called.

"You just did!" Ricky said as he jumped past the pendulum.

Swift, who was recovering from the attack, glared at the electric fox as he made it out of the bowl. He slithered after him with a murderous glint in his eye.

"SWIFT!" Sapphire called out to him.

Ricky did the same thing Lila did and rode and jumped off of the boxing glove in order to get to the incline.

Swift slithered through everything quickly and used Dragon Pulse once he got to the boxing glove and pillar section of the course.

Ricky prepared to use a Thunderbolt attack to defend himself, but he ended up throwing up because of the ipecac instead.

The Dragon Pulse struck him hard, making him groan in pain as he got up. Swift started constricting him again once he was close enough.

Again, Ricky threw up, making Swift yell and throw him up the incline. He ended up landing on the edge of the slide and threw up again, inside of the water vat this time.

Swift went up the incline with ease and and slithered down as Ricky crawled out.

"I will kill you!"

A Dragon Pulse struck him in the side, sending him into the bushes.

Sapphire growled.

"And the heroes get another point!" Mew said.

Ricky smiled as he went over to his team.

"Whoa dude, where did all of that come from?" asked Demenio.

"Oh, I'm just done taking bullshit from people like that…" Ricky explained. "They want to be a bitch...I'll make them one…" he said assertively.

Shade was shocked at his demeanor. "Then...why did you start _crying_ when I almost tried to killed you this morning."

"Because personally I deserve the bullshit I get from you…" said Ricky. "It happened years ago and my body is really getting fucking annoyed at you, but my heart and mind are in control and they say that you're justified…"

"Deep…" said Ded.

Shade was starting to feel like a jerk. "Look...you-"

"Shade, Hayden...your turns!"

"Of course it is…" Shade groaned.

**000**

The two of them were at the dock.

"You're going down…" Hayden gloated.

Shade rolled his eyes.

"Ready...GO!"

As soon as he exclaimed that, Hayden threw up, while Shade took off running. He went to the pendulum and leapt past it.

Hayden growled and ran after him after wiping his mouth. He used his arm cannons to blast the pendulum out of the way, but ended up hitting the support beam and launching it towards Shade.

Shade, who was wobbling from the spinning bowl, didn't pay attention and got struck by it.

"Holy shit!" Demenio exclaimed.

"HA!" Hayden exclaimed as he hopped past him. "So long idiot!"

Some of the other villains started snickering and laughing, while some of the others didn't care and just wanted to go to the bathroom.

"Shade!" Are you okay?!" Ricky shouted.

As Hayden made it to the incline, a loud growl was heard. The pendulum with the support beam were obliterated.

Shade stood, his eyes glowing red with anger as he stared at Hayden, who started laughing. "You're such a sore loser!"

Shade suddenly appeared right in front of him, scaring him.

"Oh shit…."

Suddenly, screams of agony and blows hitting flesh, as well as cracking, were heard. After they died down, everyone had a look of extreme terror on their faces, even Mew and Palkia.

Shade let out a howl that sent shivers down almost everyone's spine.

"O-Okay...let's j-just give him the point…" Palkia said nervously.

"Agreed.." said Mew.

**000**

**Ray: Okay...I'm not gay...but I would totally be his bitch…**

**000**

**Sky: Remind me to NEVER make him angry…**

**000**

**Flynn: No wonder his son is a freak!**

**000**

**Demenio: Yep...that's our little brother...the murder bound hound...thanks a lot dad...**

**000**

Hayden was being rolled to the infirmary on a gurney.

"Okay...while Hayden gets checked out and we see if he has no serious injuries...Flynn and M.P.S., you guys are up!"

"Um...what about Shade?" asked Ricky, who was watching as Shade sat in front of the incline, twitching.

"Um...yeah, we're not taking any chances...so we're leaving him there…" said Palkia.

"Unless his big brother would like to calm him for a free point…" Mew said, giving Demenio a pleading look.

He growled as he went towards him.

"Alright, while that's being done, Flynn and M.P.S., get ready…"

"Aw...look Flynn, you're doing against your lover's evolved form…" said Draco.

"FUCK YOU!" Flynn shouted.

Demenio came back covered in scratches with an unconscious Shade on his back. "You're welcome…" he growled.

**000**

Flynn and M.P.S. were at the beginning of the dock.

"Um...I'm sure that his huge blubber will destroy this course instantly…" Flynn said.

"Why do you care about his blubber?" asked Giovanni with a smirk.

Flynn growled. "Fine! Let him crush the course...free point for us…"

"GO!"

Flynn took off running, while M.P.S. groaned and collapsed on his side.

"Oi...that ipecac and those laxatives must be doing quintuple the damage to his gut…" said Emilia. "He's a big fella…"

Flynn had passed by the pendulum, that was reattached to the course earlier. He went down into the spinning bowl , but found himself having a hard time getting out now.

Flynn screamed as he held onto the inside.

"Hey, the screams of the idiot…." said Carman.

"AHHHHHH!" Flynn screamed as he was flung upwards.

"Well that went well…" said Volante with a smile.

Flynn fell back down on top of Krack, knocking him down.

"Well...looks like we know who tops and bottoms…" Draco laughed.

He was the only one laughing this time around.

"The gay jokes are getting really annoying and kinda overused right now…" said Mai. "Nothing's even wrong with it…"

Draco rolled his eyes. "That's what you think…"

"What was that?" asked Mai.

"Nothing…" he said quickly.

"Okay, the villains get that point…"

"Hooray…" Flynn said dopily before sliding off of the croc's head, along with a liquid, which made Krack yell.

**000**

**Krack: *scrubs head roughly***

**000**

"Okay...Razor, Jet. Your time to shine…"

The two of them groaned.

"Hey, the sooner you finish, the sooner you leave…"

Razor puked on the ground, along with a few others from both teams.

"Might wanna hurry…" said Mew. "Both teams have only four points…"

**000**

Razor and Jet were both at the start.

"Alright, you two know what to do…" said Mew."And...GO!"

Jet immediately used Ice Beam on Razor's legs, immobilizing him briefly.

Razor growled and broke out of the ice before flying forward. Jet flipped past the pendulum, while Razor slashed through it, knocking it over.

"HEY!"

The two of them got into the bowl, with Razor tossing Jet to the other side they jumped inside from. Razor hopped out feeling dizzy, and vomited on the side. Jet jumped to the other side and ran past Razor, who was laying on his stomach.

Razor growled before shakily getting up while holding his head. He started rushing forward again as Jet started hopping on the rocky pillars.

He tried to knock him off, but instead-

DING DING!

He turned around and got hit by the boxing glove, knocking him back and making him hit Jet. They landed on the part of the course with the incline, Razor on top. Both males groaned.

Razor looked and stood up quickly as he ran in order to climb the incline.

Jet got up after him and ran after him, but it was too late. Razor slid down the slide and made it to the end.

Vina cheered, despite what she was going to have to do to him sooner or later.

"Finally, I'm outta here!" Razor exclaimed as he flew to the restroom.

Jet rolled his eyes.

"Okay...the next pairing is Kai and Zayn…"

Zayn's eyes widened.

"Fuck no…" he said immediately.

Kai raised a brow, while most of Zayn's teammates that were still there were angry.

"Da fuck are you saying?!" Lawrence exclaimed.

"I...am not...going…" Zayn growled. "Just give them the damn point", he said, folding his arms.

"Well...I hope you know that this means that you can't go to the-"

"Hold on...we didn't have to do this crap!?" Dew exclaimed as he came from the restroom.

"Oh course you did…" said Mew. "The case with these two is that Kai will win anyway, so Zayn spared himself…"

"Don't fucking remind me…" Zayn growled as he left for the restroom.

"Well...Lilly, Rocky, you guys are up.."

"Ugh…" Rocky groaned. "Oh, I don't feel that well…"

"None of us do...get over it!" Mason exclaimed, holding his stomach.

**000**

Lilly and Rocky were standing ready, one more than the other. Lilly smirked at the Rock-type, who was petrified.

"Ready...GO!"

"You heard them...GO!" Lilly shouted as she used Petal Dance, knocking Rocky high in the air.

Everyone looked up as Lilly started the course. She hopped a little too early at the pendulum and got hit by it, knocking her off of the course.

"Gotta start over…" said Giovanni.

"Shut the fuck up!" she yelled at him.

"AHHHHHHH!" everyone heard as Rocky landed at the finish line.

Lilly's eyes widened. "NO FUCKING WAY!"

"And Rocky earns the heroes another point."

"Oh, so he can get launched and fall from the sky to get a point, but I can't fucking float?!" Solis exclaimed angrily.

"Um...it wasn't under his control was it?"

"No, she launched him, but-"

"And you were floating on your own free will with nothing holding you back, so...I don't see the problem…" said Mew.

"Basically...everyone producing and watching this piece of shit show love the heroes and hate the villains, so these douchebags want to please them by making up double standards…" Kevin stated.

"Can someone turn him off?" asked Mew.

"Touch me and you die…" Kevin said.

"By what?" asked Vladimir. "Waffle trauma?"

Kevin launched a waffle at him, sending him six feet underground. "Anymore smart remarks?" he asked into the hole.

Vladimir groaned in pain.

"That's better…"

"Okay...ignoring psycho bot…" said Palkia. "Vina, Volante...go on up!"

The two of them gulped simultaneously.

**000**

The two of them were next to each other on the course. "Okay...so what's gonna happen here?" Volante whispered.

"Well...I guess we just play in fair and cool…" she whispered back.

"GO!"

Volante started going forward, but his stomach started bubbling and his eyes started drooping slightly.

Vina made it past the pendulum with ease and went into the spinning bowl. She looked up, but didn't see Volante, she was beginning to get dizzy and ended up throwing up and farting inside of the bowl.

She slowly climbed out and laid on the next part.

Volante had falling asleep over the side and ended up evacuated his bowels while vomiting.

"Oh Arceus why?" Darren, covering his eyes.

"That ain't pretty…" said Piff.

Vina groaned and wiped her mouth from her vomit and almost vomited again, but she swallowed it. She looked behind her and saw Volante asleep with waste behind and in front of him.

Worried, as ipecac was already dangerous, she wanted to fly to him, but-

"Go on, babe!" she heard as Razor came back.

"_Fuck my life…"_ she thought as she turned around and went to walk over the rocky pillars. After a few seconds, she made it to the other side and stared up the incline.

Being that her legs weren't that suited for climbing up steep inclines, especially without support, she was going to have difficulty.

She gulped before grabbing both sides of the incline and starting her climb up.

"Volante! Wake up!" Aylesha called.

The large drake didn't budge.

Vina made it to the top of the incline and slid down, landing in the water. She immediately climbed out and glided towards the end.

"And the villains get another point!" said Mew. "It's all tied up! This last matchup will determine the winner!"

"Archie and Otto, come on!"

Sky's eyes widened as Archie smirked evilly.

**000**

**Sky: Please don't let him murder Otto...please don't…**

**000**

**Archie: *cackles maniacally***

**000**

Otto and Archie stood at the base. Otto smirked back at Sky before stroking Archie's face.

"Looks like she won't be getting in the way of us this time…" Otto said creepily.

Archie grabbed him arm and threw him down hard, smashing part of the dock and got him in a chokehold, while also preparing to snap Otto's neck.

Everyone gasped in fear.

"ARCHIE NO!" Sky cried.

Archie growled and looked at her, before getting knocking back and stabbed in the stomach twice and slashed across the chest. He panted in shock before passing out from the blood loss.

"Archie!" Sky exclaimed as she went towards him.

But before she could do so, Otto did the unspeakable. He started urinating on Archie's unconscious body, shocking everyone, including Mew and Palkia.

"Now he's mine…" Otto said creepily ass he finished marking Archie as his.

Sky twitched as tears started streaming down her face. She balled up her claws and walked towards Otto with a murder intent.

"Sky...SKY!?" Emilia shouted, grabbing one of her arms.

Sky growled angrily as she broke free and tackled Otto. She used Dragon Claw repeatedly before finally using Flamethrower.

"SKY!" Ded shouted as he held the angry dragoness back."THAT'S ENOUGH!"

"NO, LET ME KILL HIM!" she cried. "IT'S WHAT ARCHIE WANTED!"

"Um...she knows that we can't die right?" asked Kevin. Getting no response, he assumed that she didn't.

"Well, looks like we win", said Lilly with a giggle.

"Puta...DO YOU REALIZE WHAT HAS JUST HAPPENED?!" Jason exclaimed.

"Yes Tarzan, our teammate beat the shit out of theirs and pissed on him…" Lilly said. "I don't see the problem. We won, they lost…"

Everyone, including some of the villains, was appalled by her behavior.

"You know what...because of this...I'm declaring the Mews the winners!"

There was no cheering, as everyone glared at Otto as Sky sat next to Archie, who was shuddering.

**000**

Flynn and Krack were in the infirmary with Hayden.

"Fuck...that was some intense shit…" said Krack, who had his arms folded.

"Yeah, it was...which is why we're not changing our vote…" said Flynn.

"WHAT?!" Hayden exclaimed, while Krack looked dumbfounded. "You can't be serious! You just told me that he PEED on someone else's man!"

"Hayden, you're from the hood, why the hell do you care?"

"Just because I'm from the _streets_ doesn't mean that I'm a heartless prick", said Hayden. "Plus, if a bitch's man is harmed by another guy and he doesn't deserve it...that's cause for murder. And the fact that he marked him like a fucking Herdier makes it worse!"

"Yeah...but it doesn't concern us…"said Flynn. "Otto's actions don't do anything but distract and harm the other team…"

"But they still won today…" said Krack.

"Out of sympathy…" said Flynn. "Mew swears that he's trying to be a hardass this time, but he's still a pussy like the season with the newbies…"

"So, you're saying that we vote for Lilly instead of Otto still...so the other team may get more sympathy?"

"Sympathy wears off…" said Flynn. "Think!"

"Okay okay,fine...but if he ends up getting eliminated anyway, don't bitch and moan…" said Krack.

"Whatever…" said Flynn, rolling his eyes.

**000**

Archie was also in the infirmary, but in a separate room. Sky was the only one with him, as it is what she asked.

He had an IV, EKG, and Heart Monitor attached to him. Archie started coming to and saw Sky looking at him, tears in her eyes. Once she saw his eyes open, she gasped and hugged him before planting a kiss on his lips.

"Whoa Sky...uh..what happened?" he asked hoarsely.

"Y-You went insane and tried to murder Otto…"

Archie smiled. "Did I succeed?!"

Sky gave him a look. "No! I...I stopped you and he ended up stabbing and slashing you deep...and then...he….he marked you as his property…" Sky explained, tears falling down quickly.

"W-what do you mean by that?"

"He-he...peed on you while you were unconscious…" said Sky. "And then he said that you were his…"

Archie's eyes widened. He let out a large, roar-like scream that made a lot of the bird Pokemon fly away from their trees.

Archie ripped out everything that was attached to him, making a lot of Chansey and Audino come into the room.

"NO! LET ME KILL HIM! HE DOESN'T DESERVE LIFE!"

"Honey...Pokemon can't really die!"

"BULLSHIT!" Archie yelled. "RAAAHHHHH!"

**000**

Everyone was at the elimination ceremony.

"Okay, before we begin...due to the agony and wishes from the one he injured...Shade is exiled…" said Mew.

Shade groaned.

"Get on buddy…" said Palkia as he headed to the boat.

"Now...the elimination…" said Mew. "You guys know the drill by now…"

Everyone was glaring at Otto still.

"Giovanni, Vladimir, Mai, Nate, Draco, Ebony, Zayn, Carman, Ray, Kevin, Aldon, Hope…."

They all received their poffins.

"Vile, Krack, Flynn, Nero, Vina, Razor, Lawrence, Jason, Solis, Swift and Hayden, you guys are safe as well…"

"Otto...Lilly...one of you is leaving...and-"

"Oh please, we all know who's leaving, just give me my poffin…" said Lilly.

"Actually...SHOCKINGLY, Otto...you're still in", said Mew. "Which means Lilly...you're out!"

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed.

Archie, who was in the peanut gallery with his team twitched. "I am fucking DONE!" he screamed as he flew away.

"NO!" Sky shouted as she flew after him.

Otto smirked.

**000**

**Otto: Luckily...I had the one vote difference...Archie...I love you.**

**000**

Lilly was in the toilet.

"This is disgusting!"

"Just like your attitude…" said Flynn.

"Oh fuck YOOOOUUUUU!" Lilly screamed as she was flushed.

"Okay...Otto…" started Razor. "We need to establish-"

"He's gone…" said Vina. "Everyone else is, too…"

Razor looked and saw that she was right. "Fuck…"

"And...we need to talk anyway…"

"Talk about what?" asked Razor.

"Um...it's kinda about us…" said Vina, nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Uh…"

**000**

**Well, that was something else. Otto has driven Archie mad! Vina and Volante are back together...but what will happen when Vina tells Razor? Emilia got dumped and Ded is insecure...hmmm...I wonder what will happen. RAY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO KEVIN!? Lila's kinda...pissed. Alliances were created, which is very nice as well. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chap and I'll see you guys next time on Total...Pokemon….All Stars! See ya guys, BYE!**


	4. Statues of Limitations

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon: All-Stars, the contestants were dosed with crappy meds to do a crappy obstacle course before they could take an actual crap...or piss...or puke. You get it. Alliances formed with unlikely players, while love and loyalty were brought into question for a few couples...or soon to be couples? The challenge took its toll on the competitors' guts as they hurried to seven points. It was an even game and it seemed like anyone could win, but a murder attempt on Otto by Archie backfired and it ended up producing the most shocking and disgusting moment Total Pokemon history. Because of this, the Villainous Victinis lost for the third time in a row, and you would think that they'd eliminate Otto, but no. Lilly got the flush by one vote...whose vote? Otto's. What will happen this time? WIll more shocking revelations and actions occur? Will more hearts be broken? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...ALL-STARS!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

"Well?" asked Razor.

"I….um...I-I'm…" she stuttered.

"Calm down", Razor chuckled.

"Razor, you don't seem to understand...I'm trying to say…" Vina started with a gulp. She saw the obliviousness in his eyes and clenched her eyes. "I'm pregnant…" she finally said out of panic.

Razor paled. "W-What?"

"_WHAT?!" _Vina thought. "_WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SAY THAT?! NOW HE'S GONNA BE CARING ABOUT OUR "CHILD" INSTEAD OF ON THE COMPETITION!"_

"Y-You're pregnant?" Razor asked, a bit scared.

Unconsciously, Vina nodded.

"Fuck…" Razor said as he sat down, holding his head. "Well...we're gonna be fucking eliminated now…" he said. "That's great despite the fact that I now have an actual reason to try to win even more…" he finished with a growl.

Vina didn't like lying, but she thought about the consequences if she actually told him the truth. He'd either never talk to her again, kill Volante, or just stop giving a fuck about anyone else. She sighed. How was she going to explain this to Volante?

**000**

**Vina: Ugh...this is so difficult! I don't even know why pregnancy was the first thing that came to my mind!**

**Sure, I want kids, but...not while in the fucking game! This is going to be hard to explain...especially if he tells anyone…**

***Her eyes widen* I need to tell him to keep it a secret!**

**000**

***Eight days later***

**000**

"Archie!" Sky called out from on top of her room's dome. "Archie!? Where are you?!" she called out again out of worry.

"Man, how long has she been up there?" asked Static, who was outside with a few other members of the team, including his alliance members, Emilia, and Jet.

"Um...considering that it's Wednesday...and we haven't seen Archie since...last Tuesday…" Jet started. "About eight days…"

"Eight da-, this has got to stop", Emilia said, shocked at how long she was up there. "SKY! YOU'VE GOT TO COME DOWN AND SLEEP!"

Sky ignored her and continued calling Archie's name.

"SKY! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK ARCHIE WILL EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING BACK?!" Sonan shouted.

"Sonan!" Lila shouted.

"Sorry, but if that stuff happened to me...I'd never come back unless I was dragged…" said Sonan.

"I DON'T CARE!" Sky shouted as she started crying. "I WANT HIM TO COME BACK!"

"Stop whining-" they all heard.

They all turned and saw Otto coming out of his cabin.

"You shut the hell up", Dew growled. "You're a sick bastard!"

"Oh please, Archie knows that he loves me...and I have the same feelings. That whiny bitch up there is just a decoy so that I get riled up…"

"Dec-" started Hex. "ARE YOU IN FUCKING DENIAL?!"

"Denial's just a river in Egypt…" said Otto, folding his arms.

"Otto…" Emilia growled. "HAVEN'T YOU RUINED ARCHIE'S LIFE ENOUGH ALREADY?!"

"His life's not ruined…" Otto said. "However, it WILL be ruined as long as that clingy bitch keeps thinking that he actually cares about her."

A low growl was heard. Sonan looked back up at the dome and saw that Sky was gone. He turned back around and saw that she was behind Otto.

When Otto turned around and saw her, his eyes widened. Sky used a harsh Flamethrower on him, knocking him out, with his body still smoking.

The others looked down at Otto, then back at Sky, who was panting softly with an angry expression.

"Sky?" asked Emilia with a soft tone as she slowly approached her.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Sky yelled. "THE ONLY THING THAT EVER HAPPENS TO ARCHIE IS PAIN! NOT JUST FOR HIM, BUT FOR ME TOO!"

"Like now…" said Lila softly.

"And the last season…" Darren added.

"Even when we were out and free from this damn show! He was swarmed by hussies who kept trying to get him away from me and he kept getting attacked by Otto's fans!"

"F-Fans?" asked Hex. "This disgusting, idiotic bastard has FANS?!"

"Apparently so…" said Sky, saddened. "I couldn't believe it either…"

"Man...people just love the bad guys…" said Dew.

"So even after you thought the pain was over….it kept coming?" asked Static.

Sky nodded. "I saw that he was beginning to go insane before the last challenge and...he snapped."

"What happened before the last challenge?" asked Lila.

"While we were...you know…" she started with a blush, "this fucker came into my room from my dome and stabbed him."

"What the hell?" asked Jet.

"Wait, he was watching you two?!" Emilia exclaimed.

Sky nodded. "After I threw him out...I saw his eyes and...his pupils were contracted! He started talking about how killing him would be the only way life would be better for him."

Nobody said a word this time.

"It just escalated until he tried to kill him at the challenge…" Sky finished. "I should have just let him!" Sky said, as she sat down, covering her face as she cried.

Lila and Emilia comforted her. "Sweetie, it'll be okay…" Lila said. "I know how you feel…"

Sky sniffled. "How?!"

Lila gave her a look of disbelief. "My husband practically has PTSD because of Solis! We can hardly do anything that we'd like because of him seeing things and getting fucking enraged!" Lila shouted. "I said I know how you feel, so don't you question it!"

Everyone flinched.

"I-I'm sorry…" Sky started.

"No…" Lila said, sniffling as she wiped away a few tears. "I'm sorry for yelling at you…"

"Man...this game has really fucked up our lives…" said Hex, looking down.

"The money isn't even worth it anymore…" said Emilia, sitting flat on her butt.

As everyone started talking about how the came ruined their lives, Sonan spoke up.

"Um...excuse me, but WHY IS EVERYONE SAYING THAT THIS GAME HAS RUINED THEIR LIVES ALL OF A SUDDEN?"

"Because it has, well...some of us…" said Static.

"Oh really...because I'm pretty sure almost all of you met the love of your life...in this game…and you had fun and made a LOT more friends...in this game…" Sonan explained. "So, it's not really fair to say that the game itself has ruined ANYTHING in your lives, because I'm sure that it's made it better…"

Lila was about to say something, but stay quiet. She knew that he was right. In fact, all of them knew that he was right.

"See, you can't say anything really bad…" said Sonan. "Sure, the challenges are shitty, but we've gotten over them and only a few of us have actually been injured badly by the challenge. If anything, you should blame either the hosts or the others who have intentionally caused us pain.."

Hex sighed. "You're right, little guy. I met Morgan in this game...and I love her more than anything else in this world. I guess the game isn't that bad after all…"

Sky wiped her tears away and glared at Otto's still unconscious body. "Fuck you prick", she said, standing up.

"Whoa...that was fast…" said Jet, chuckling. "Sonan gives a motivational speech and everything suddenly changes here…"

"That's power…" said Sonan, hopping onto his mother's back. Lila smiled.

**000**

**Lila: That's my son...always putting the adults in their place and making them actually rethink their statements and actions…**

**It's annoying when it's me and Jesse, but it's kind of comforting that he's doing it to others as well and it's actually working well...**

**000**

Sky sighed.

"Sky, we'll find Archie eventually…" said Emilia.

"I hope so…" Sky replied. "It's reminding me too much of when he disappeared for like a week or so last season…"

"Well, as long as he's fine, that's all that matters", said Dew.

Sky looked down, but nodded.

**000**

**Sky: This is scaring me more and more! Archie's starting to lose his mind even faster and Otto's being more persistent and traumatizing to him!**

**I hope he's okay...wherever he is…**

**000**

Flynn, Krack, and Hayden met back up at the mess hall.

"Okay, what are we meeting about?" asked Krack, folding his arms. "We haven't had a challenge in the past week!"

"Yeah, but do you really think that those quote unquote 'sadistic hosts' want to wait that long to give us another challenge?" asked Flynn.

"It could happen…" said Hayden. "Wait...why didn't you ask us to meet up if you've had some suspicions of a challenge in the past? Why are you so sure now?"

"No more questions!" Flynn exclaimed. "I just want to see who you two think we should eliminate OTHER than Otto…"

"Um…" Krack groaned, starting to think. "To be honest...I don't know. All of our teammates are usable, remember?!"

Flynn groaned. "Well if that's the case...we're gonna need to boot out Lawrence…"

Hearing this caused Hayden and Krack to be confused.

"Hold up...wasn't you trying to get him to join this alliance with us before?!" Hayden asked.

"Yes, but since he declined...he knows about the alliance and he may tell the others…" Flynn explained.

"...So?" asked Krack. "I'm pretty sure there are like...eight alliances just in our team! Him telling wouldn't matter…"

"Actually, it would", said Flynn. "Because if he tells, the others know and then we'll have a bigger target since we're kinda the most vulnerable...along with Ebony and Vladimir…"

"Okay then, let's get rid of Ebony then…" said Hayden. "I can learn some Electric-type moves, rendering him useless…"

"Oh...you flipped your positions…" said Flynn. "Bravo…"

"So...we have Ebony for a choice…" said Krack. "That's only one…"

"Lawrence is still staying on the list for elimination…" said Flynn.

"For fuck's sake!" Krack exclaimed. "Why?"

"Why are you two protecting him so hard?" asked Flynn.

"Because it just seems...whack to go after someone just because he wouldn't join an alliance!" said Hayden.

"Come on, we gotta have another plan…." said Flynn. "He isn't even really useful! He fears world peace, he's no longer psychotic thanks to therapy, and he's a bug-type! He can be crushed easily!"

"Um...he's huge…" said Krack.

"You know what I mean!"

The two shared a look.

"He may be a threat in the merge…" said Flynn, boredly.

Krack's eyes widened, while Hayden looked confident. "I can roast him easily…"

"Then why keep him on the team?" Flynn said with a smile.

Hayden paled. "You little-"

"See, he's a danger to you, Krack...and Hayden, you practically called him weak!"

"I'm a fire -type!"

"Doesn't matter", Flynn said, keeping his smirk. "So…..?"

Krack and Hayden shared uncomfortable looks. "Fine…"

"Thank Arceus!" Flynn cheered.

**000**

**Flynn: Arceus, that debate made my fucking head hurt! They need to learn to just listen…**

**Oh right, they aren't as dumb as they used to be…FUCK! Looks like that'll be happening often…**

**000**

"Okay, so the sick bastard definitely goes the next time we lose…" said Vile.

"Wow...after all of these years, you've gotten more caring…" said Carman. "Has someone fallen off?"

"WHAT?!" Vile exclaimed angrily. "NO! Other than what he did in the last challenge, there are still reasons that we should kick his ass to the curb…"

"Such as?" asked Zayn.

"Well, he's not helpful at all, he's ANOTHER dark-type and we already have a lot of them, he's a creepy loser-"

"-and he's a Bisharp…" Carman finished. "The Pokemon you hate the most...other than Baby-Pokemon…"

Vile glared at her. "You don't know what happened between me and that bastard!"

"What _did_ happen?" asked Zayn.

"You don't need to know!" she exclaimed. "Just know that I fucking hate him and that Otto is gone whenever we lose the next challenge."

"Ooh...touchy", Carman teased.

"Um...Vile, where's Nero?" asked Zayn, looking around.

"Um...I'm not sure", said Vile, who hadn't really noticed his absence until it was brought up.

**000**

Vladimir, Aldon, and Hope were at the Haunted House.

"I still can't believe that happened in the last challenge…" Aldon shuddered as he remembered the scene.

"Yeah, I know that Lilly was a full-blown bitch on wheels, but after that….Otto should have definitely left…"

"Yeah...but it's always something when it comes to this show…" Hope said. "The one who does something awful always stays for a long ass time…"

"That's always the case…" said Vladimir. "Flynn and Vile first season, Mason second season, both Ray AND Mason third season, and Mai last season…"

Aldon sighed. "Well, we all shouldn't complain...we're all villains…" he said. "Although...I feel like less of that and more like a neutral guy…"

"In other words...an anti-hero…" Vladimir said.

"Yeah, pretty much…" said Aldon.

Hope giggled. "Yeah...we're not as bad as we used to be...we've grown up…"

Aldon smiled at her. "Yep…"

Hope's eyes suddenly widened. "Um...guys, I'll be back...I have to go to the restroom…"

Vladimir sniggered.

Aldon rolled his eyes at the ghost's reaction. "Okay…"

Hope got up and headed to the bathroom.

**-000-**

Hope went inside the girls' bathroom and quickly ran into the nearest stall. As she sighed in relief, she heard the door open again.

She thought nothing of it, and when she finished, she went to the sink. It was then that she felt two furry arms wrap around her waist.

She turned around and saw that it was Nero, who had a kind smirk on his face.

"Nero...what are you doing?" asked Hope as she moved his arms away. He immediately moved his arms back up and started kissing her neck.

Hope moaned softly. "Nero…" she started through gritted teeth. "S-stop!"

Nero chuckled softly. "Come on...you know that you miss me…" Nero edged, licking her cheek.

"I...p-promised Aldon…" she whimpered before moaning again.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him…" Nero whispered silkily in her ear.

Hope shuddered before breaking free of Nero's grasp. "No...we can't…" she panted as she backed away towards the door. "We both have someone that we love...and we're all friends! We can't ruin our friendships and relationships!"

"What they don't know...won't hurt them…" Nero repeated, this time more quiet, as he got closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and grabbing her butt.

Hope winced. "Nero! We can't-"

"Maybe _this_ will change your mind…" Nero said as he locked their lips together.

The kissed lasted almost a minute before they broke the kiss, panting and blushing.

"Well?" Nero asked.

Hope pushed him onto the floor and jumped on him, locking their lips back together.

**000**

"Okay Kevin, I need you to help me out with some votes…"

"Um...why would I help you?" asked Kevin.

Ray was confused to why he asked that. "Um...because I'm your master. I'm the reason you are like this!"

"...Um, no", said Kevin. "If anything, I am _your_ master…"

"No you're not, now do as I say!"

"Fuck you…" Kevin said deadpanned.

Ray growled. "I won't tolerate this defiance!"

"Cry about it you big baby…" Kevin retorted.

Ray growled fiercely. "Do you have any idea...who you're talking to?"

"Of course…" said Kevin. "I'm talking to a deranged mountain lion without any sense of morality who says that he'd love being boned by a psychotic, attempted murderer…"

"Fuck you…" Ray growled angrily. "I didn't mean it!"

"Hey, your words, not mine…" said Kevin.

Ray looked away, faintly blushing.

"Um...why the hell are you blushing if you didn't mean it…" asked Kevin, smugly.

Ray growled. "FORGET IT!"

Kevin grinned internally. "So much for being so devilish and diabolical...I've got you in check…"

"What?!" Ray exclaimed. "Like hell you do!"

"Um...I have information about almost every one of you in this competition…" said Kevin arrogantly. "I think that you should tone it down…"

"Fuck you!" Ray yelled. "You will do what I say!"

"Let's see…" Kevin said as his eyes blinked green a few times. "Ramon Kaitlyn Harror…"

Ray paled.

"Isn't Kaitlyn a girl's name?"

Ray fired a Shadow Ball at him, which he dodged.

"Wow...you're favorite movie is _Love, Actually_?"

Ray tried to blast a Hyper Beam at him, but Kevin blocked with a Tri Attack before his eyes blinked green a bit more. "Oh my...someone's had fantasies about males…"

This made Ray enraged as he used Razor Wind multiple times, each one missing its mark. At the end, he growled.

"Oh...did I strike a nerve?" asked Kevin.

"I hate you…" Ray growled, as tears started falling from his face.

"This is your own fault…" Kevin laughed as Ray ran off.

**000**

**Ray: Fuck that tin can! I am not gay! I know that I'm not! Sure, that happens from time to time, but I'm a ladies man!**

***Kevin laughs outside* You're not gay, you're bi, first of all…**

**Ray: NO! I'M STRAIGHT!**

**Kevin: Keep telling yourself that…and a ladies' man, REALLY?! That's rich! It's no wonder you used to abuse some of the girls now...**

**Ray: *growls* Go jump in the ocean!**

**000**

"And...why did you ask him to come here again?" asked Mai.

"Because, we're practically brothers based on our pasts…" said Giovanni, speaking in his normal voice.

"Babe...just because you're both from the mafia doesn't mean that you're 'brothers'", Mai explained.

Giovanni pulled her closer to him. "Just be calm and cool. As long as he's on our side, it doesn't matter."

"We're already on the same-"

Mai was cut off by a rustling in the bushes. Swift emerged, smoking a cigarette.

"Ey...what's up…" Giovanni greeted.

"You tell me...you're the one who asked me to come-"

Sapphire emerged from the bushes after him and yanked the cigarette from his mouth with her tail. "What the hell did I tell you about smoking?!"

"Whoa...why is she here?" asked Giovanni. "She's on the other team."

"Don't ask...she's persistent…" Swift said, looking to the side. "So, what do you want?"

"Well..um…" Giovanni started. "I was going to ask for an alliance…"

"Oh...hmm…" Swift hummed with a smirk. "Interesting…"

"I was hoping you'd think so", he replied. "So, you in?"

"Well-"

"Er-hem!" they heard. Swift turned and saw Sapphire glaring daggers at him. He smiled sheepishly.

He turned back to Giovanni. "Can we talk for a bit?" he whispered.

Giovanni shrugged and flew to another area of the forest. "Um...we'll be back ladies...heh heh…" Swift said nervously.

Once they left, Sapphire started giggling, confusing Mai. "What's so funny?"

"The fact that my big, powerful mobster hubby is petrified of me…" Sapphire explained with a smile.

"Yeah, I could see that", Mai replied. "Why is he so scared? Did you threaten him?"

"Hmm...not really…" Sapphire explained. "When we started losing money because of his gambling with rival mobs...he saw my angry look and starting putting words in my mouth that I agreed with…"

"Oh?" asked Mai with a sly smile. "Like what?"

"Well, when I was glaring, I only repeated the last word he said more and more angrily…" Sapphire explained.

Mai snicked. "That's it? Wow, these 'big, burly menaces' are always the softest in the bunch…"

"Yeah…" Sapphire agreed.

**-000-**

"Okay, so you want me to add her to the alliance?" asked Giovanni.

"Yes...she'll follow me anyway…" said Swift in a slight panic.

"Jeez, is she really that scary?"

"She will rip me limb from limb…" Swift hissed.

"She doesn't have arms, though...you do…" said Giovanni, pointing at Swift's stubby, leaf arms.

"She can evolve at ANY TIME!" Swift emphasized. "She just keeps herself as a Dragonair because she wants to stay skinny and beautiful...'

"Whoa...well you're screwed…" Giovanni laughed.

Swift glared at him, shutting the crow up.

"Okay, fine...she can join…"

"Thank you…" Swift sighed.

"And here's a tip...you have an italian accent, but try to make it sound as seductive and deep as possible…" Giovanni explained. "I only use dis accent when I want to intimidate…" he said with his accent.

"So...this is your real voice?" asked Swift.

"Yeah...and my babe loves it, so...I keep it like this instead of intimidating with my accent…"

"You think it'll work?"

"Hey, last season when she was a bitch and we hated each others' guts, I revealed it...and she kissed me…"

Swift was shocked. "Okay...I'll try. Maybe it'll take her mind off of wanting to destroy me…"

"Can't hurt…"

**-000-**

Giovanni and Swift returned.

"Well?" asked Sapphire.

Swift looked at Giovanni who nodded.

"You're in…" Swift said huskily.

Both Mai's and Sapphire's eyes widened.

"C-Can you repeat that?" asked Sapphire.

"I said...you're in…" Swift whispered into her ear, making her shudder.

Mai gave Giovanni a 'really?' look. Giovanni only chuckled in response as Sapphire dragged Swift back to the cabins.

**000**

**Swift: Whoa...that shit really works! Thank yous Gio…**

**000**

"Okay, we're all one alliance now...but what if Sapphire's team finds out?"

"Um...well...we do our best to convince them not to eliminate her…" Giovanni explained.

"Okay, if that's the case...who are you trying to target?"

Giovanni gave her a look. "Is that really a question?"

"Yeah...I should've thought about that…" said Mai.

Giovanni nodded.

**000**

Ded was sitting in the den alone, thinking about whether or not he should try to ask out Emilia.

"Hey, Ded!" he heard, diverting his attention.

Laxish and M.P.S. entered the den with huge plates full of food. Rocky, Kyle, Scarlett, and Piff came behind them.

"Oh, um...hey guys…" said Ded, looking down.

"What's the matter?" asked Piff.

Ded sighed. "It's nothing...I'm just thinking…"

"Oh?" asked Scarlett. "Thinking about what?"

"It's...kinda awkward...you don't need to worry about it.." said Ded, sitting back in the chair he was in.

"Ded, we're your friends...we have to worry about it…" Rocky. "It's kinda...our job…"

"Well...I suppose that you're right…" said Ded. "But I still don't know…"

"Ded...come on…" said Laxish as he ate a doughnut.

Ded groaned and started mumbling.

"Say again…" said Kyle.

"I think I have a crush on Emilia…" said Ded, folding his arms.

"Aww…." Scarlett and Piff cooed simultaneously.

"Well...she is kinda hot…" said Laxish. "I approve…"

"Uh, thanks…" Ded responded. "But, I don't think I'm gonna ask her out…"

"What?!" asked Rocky exclaimed. "Dude! She may be the _one!_"

"Rocky, I just said that I think I have a crush on her…" said Ded, deadpanned. "I doubt she even likes me that way…plus, things are...complicated…"

"Complicated in what way?" asked M.P.S.

"It's...personal…" said Ded. He remembered his promise to Emilia and kept her break up to himself.

"Oh...well-" started Kyle. "Just try to talk to her sometime and be calm."

"Kyle, it's not that-"

"Ded...just try", Piff said, cutting him off.

The giant sloth groaned. "Fine…"

"That's it, get yourself a loyal girl!"

**000**

**Ded: I was trying to explain to them, but then I remembered my promise to Emilia. Plus, she just got dumped. I mean...who the hell would ask out a girl after she's had her heart broken! Certainly not me…**

**But...Kyle's right. I have to talk to her and get to know her more before acting…**

**000**

Nate walked outside of his cabin and bumped into Aylesha, who had a small smile on her face.

"Oh, hey babe…" he greeted as they shared a kiss. "Have you been talking like I said?"

Aylesha looked away sheepishly. "Um…"

Nate sighed. "'Lesha…"

"Nate, I would try...but since Archie's gone, Sky's sad and others are trying to comfort her. I'm not that comfortable with Scarlett and Kyle's new group of friends. Mason is a prick, I don't know where Sapphire is-"

"Oh, she and Swift were banging behind the cabin…" said Nate. "Pretty disturbing seeing all that-"

"No details….please…" Aylesha continued. "Anyways, Flame is not an option, Kai and Combat don't talk, Shade's at exile, and Ricky, Volante, and Demenio...I'm not so sure about them…"

"There you go!" Nate said. "Try to hang with them!"

"No girls at all?" asked Aylesha, nervously.

"Aylesha, if they touch you, which I doubt they will, I will kill them…"

Aylesha smiled and kissed him again. "My sexy savior…" she whispered.

"Sexy, eh?" Nate asked, raising a brow. "Well, you sure know what to say…"

Aylesha giggled before looking towards the house. Her smile disappeared slowly.

"You'll be okay…" Nate reassured, rubbing her back.

Aylesha nuzzled him.

**000**

"So...you okay?" asked Demenio as Ricky put his phone down.

"What do you mean?" asked Ricky as he pulled out his personal laptop.

"Like...Shade didn't make you MORE feel like shit or anything did he?" he asked.

Ricky gave him a smile as he logged into his laptop. "I'm fine...sure, it still eats at me that he treats me like shit sometimes, but...I've gotten over it and deal with it."

"But it was years ago!" Demenio exclaimed.

Ricky logged into Skype and shrugged his shoulders. "I still deserve it. Levi and I were together the entire time…" Ricky started as his eyes started tearing up. "But...I wasn't that sure…"

"You okay?"

Ricky sniffled and wiped his face. "Yeah…"

"What do you mean you weren't sure?"

Ricky looked back at Demenio and turned back around quickly as he started to cry.

"What happened?" Demenio asked.

Ricky wiped his tears away again as he began explaining. "M-My parents didn't like me being with Levi because they were against gay people...so...they made us break up!"

"Whoa…"

"Then, when we kept seeing each other in secret….our parents found out and...when we stopped talking...my parents told me that he was dead!"

"What the hell?!" Demenio exclaimed. "T-That's bullshit!"

"I know…" Ricky whimpered. "I guess that's why I just went with Aura on the plane…I was vulnerable, naive, and just needed something to take my mind off of it! But...after Shade talked to me and everything...I stopped. Then after Levi came at the aftermath, I was just...so happy! I never wanted to remember anything!"

Demenio smiled. "I see…"

"Yeah...but now that I'm back and Shade knows that I was with Levi the whole time...things are fucked…" Ricky groaned as he clicked a button on the screen of his laptop.

"Well, he doesn't know this!" Demenio said, trying to brighten him up. "Maybe I can tell him about this!"

Ricky shrugged as a screen popped up. Ricky smiled as a Shiny Luxray appeared on said screen.

"Hey hot stuff…" Levi greeted, making Ricky giggle as Demenio chuckled and left the bar to leave them alone.

**-000-**

Demenio walked out and immediately ran into Aylesha. "Oh..um...hey Demenio…"

"Um...hey Aylesha…" he replied. "Need something?"

"Oh no, um...I was just wondering...do you want to be...friends?" she asked nervously.

Demenio was confused. Weren't they all kinda friends anyway? "Um...okay…"

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah...it's okay", Demenio said as he continued walking.

Aylesha smiled.

**-000-**

"So...how'd things go with Chase?" Ricky asked.

"It...actually went pretty well…" Levi laughed. "Although...I don't think Aura and Ken are gonna be too pleased…."

"Why?" asked Ricky. "What happened?"

"Um...let's just say that Chase is turning into a combination of us and Ken…"

Ricky was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well...hehe…." Levi started, rubbing the back of his head. "At Fly Zone, Chase saw two of his friends...um...Sasha and...Daryl...I think their names were…"

"Yeah…"

"Well...when I went to the bathroom and came back out...I saw Chase making out with Daryl...and then Sasha…"

Ricky's eyes widened as he blushed. "Oh boy…"

"Yeah, it isn't pleasant when three kids are kissing each other and a lot of other adults are watching…"

Ricky sighed. "Well...you told him not to tell Aura and Ken, right?"

"Of course!" Levi said.

"What did he have to say for himself?" Ricky asked sternly.

"Well...he said that he liked the two of them...and that they've done that before…"

Ricky groaned. "I'm never gonna hear the end of this…"

"They probably won't find out…" said Levi. "Plus, it's just a phase...he likes girls…"

"I hope so…" said Ricky.

"Yeah…" said Levi. "But anyways...how've you been doing there?"

"Well...fine", said Ricky.

"Shade still at exile?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, you're safe then…" Levi laughed.

Ricky gave him a look, silencing him.

"Well...as long as you're okay…" said Levi.

"Yeah…"

"And you still owe me…" said Levi with a devious smirk.

Ricky licked his lips. "I look forward to it…"

Lexi chuckled. "Love you…"

"Love you too…" Ricky responded as they simultaneously closed their boxes.

**000**

Shade was sitting on the edge of the beach on Skull Island. His fur was ruffled and wet and his eyes were completely red as he watched the water. In one swift motion, he yanked a Basculin out of it.

The Basculin attempted to swing away and bite at Shade, but one ferocious growl from him caused the fish to immediately shriek and try to escape.

Shade sunk his teeth into its side, killing it. Shade chuckled darkly as he started devouring it.

Suddenly, helicopter blades were heard overhead. After devouring the tail fin, he looked up and grabbed the ladder of the helicopter.

**000**

"CAMPERS! MEET US AT THE BEACH!"

**000**

Everyone met up at the beach as requested, with Mew and Palkia waiting next to a covered item. The helicopter crashed into the beach with a huge explosion.

"What the hell was that?!" asked Volante, shocked.

"Um...Demenio...is your brother in control when he goes insane?" asked Mew.

"No…" Demenio replied. "It's never under his control, his anger and his emotions get to-"

"The simple 'no' sufficed...we don't want to hear his issues…" Palkia said. "Just know that if he killed Zahku, you'll be facing the wrath of Sheeva…"

Zahku came towards them, bruised and battered, holding an unconscious Shade by his scruff.

"Crazy ring fox blew up helicopter…" Zahku growled. "Cause Zahku slight pain…"

"It'll be fine Zahku…" said Mew as he walked away.

"Okay campers, today's challenge is to build…." Palkia started, pulling off the sheet, revealing a statue of Mew.

"Statues…." most of the campers groaned.

"Yep...in honor of the statue building challenge from first season...as well as the Pokenstein challenge in World Tour and Action...you will be creating statues of the Pokemon your teams are named after…"

"In other words...him and Victini…" Palkia put short.

"Yep", Mew said with a smile.

"Ugh….okay...where do we find big enough rocks?" asked Emilia, folding her arms.

"Oh no...you won't be MAKING the statues…" said Mew.

The contestants were confused.

"Nope, you'll have to go to different islands to find different parts of the statues and bring them all back here for assembling…" Palkia explained.

"Oh come on!" Mason exclaimed.

"Now, there are four islands, along with this one, that parts are located in…" Mew explained.

"Wait...what?!" asked Lila. "There are other islands? Why haven't we seen them?"

"Because none of you pay attention to detail…" said Mew, folding his arms. "Anyways, there's Skull Island, which some of you are already familiar with…"

Flame recalled the Hydreigon when he first went there and shuddered.

"Along with it, we have the Island of Iyuk, which is where the Ice Castle from first season was located…."

"That's that island's name?" asked Aldon. "The Island of Iyuk?"

"We didn't name them, okay…" said Mew. "Anyways, on the other side of the island, you have the Mirage Islands..."

"There...you basically encounter creepy and scary things that aren't there and could lead you to death", Palkia explained.

Everyone exchanged looks of worry.

"And finally, we have Miracle Island...which we know nothing about…" said Mew.

"So...you expect us to go to all of those islands...search for a statue piece...and come back?" asked Piff.

"...Yes…" said Palkia. "There will be speedboats pointing to each island and you will be required to go to and fro as needed."

"And sabotage IS allowed…" Mew added.

The villains immediately smirked at the heroes, who growled.

**000**

**Aylesha: Typical…**

**000**

"Now, whichever team construct's their statue the fastest will win…" said Mew. "Now...go!"

**000**

The heroes grouped together near the shore, while the villains went to the mess hall.

"Okay, so who goes where?" asked Flame.

"Well…" started Emilia, eyeing Sky, who was still looking a bit upset. "Sky and I will stay on this island to look…"

"Okay...but since there are twenty-six of us still here, we're gonna need more than that…" Flame explained.

Laxish nudged Ded, who glared at the bear before sighing. "I'll stay here, too…"

"Um...are you sure Ded?" asked Lila.

"Yeah, we may need you on another island…" said Mason.

"Guys...we have Flame, Jet, Kai, Combat, M.P.S., and Volante…." Static explained. "Ded can stay here and we'll still have enough strength…"

"Well...I guess that could work…" said Ricky.

"Okay...that's only three people situated…" said Flame. "Guys, remember, this is a competition!"

"Calm down, pushy…" said Sonan, hoping on Lila's back to get a better look at the mess hall. "None of the villains have left yet...panic after they do…"

"So...Sky, Emilia, and Ded are staying here...and since Sky's probably gonna look for her boyfriend instead of the stat-" started Mason before getting pinned to the sand by Sky's claw.

"Just because I'm upset doesn't mean I'm not gonna help the team...understand that you dipshit…" she growled as she released him.

Mason gulped as he got back up.

**000**

**Mason: Ray's back to his evil self...and people are still treating me like shit. I hate my life...**

**You know what...I'm done trying to talk to these people. Actions speak louder than words…**

**000**

"Okay, let's just do this because I want a head start in case those idiots leave…" said Flame. "Who's willing to stay behind?"

"We're not doing that…" Sapphire said, boldly.

Flame groaned.

"Okay, Aylesha, Emilia, Sky, Ded, Demenio, and Ricky can all stay here…" said Sonan.

Aylesha, Demenio, and Ricky shrugged.

"Okay, and Piff, Rocky, Laxish, M.P.S., Scarlett, and Kyle can go to the Ice Castle since majority of you are fine against ice and snow…" Lila added.

"Works for us…" said Piff.

"For the Miracle Island…Sonan, Dew, Static, Darren, Hex, and I will go there…" Lila added. "Um...okay, since Skull Island and the Mirage Islands are probably the most dangerous...the rest of you can just decide among yourselves. We're gonna go ahead and go!"

As those who were already grouped ran off, those left, Shade, Kai, Combat, Jet, Sapphire, Flame, Mason, and Volante decided who could go to which island.

"Okay, this is easy", said Flame. "Since Mason, Shade, and I have already been...we'll go to the Mirage Islands...and Kai and Sapphire can come as well…"

As they started leaving, Volante raised a brow. "Um...don't you think since you guys have already been, you should go back since you pretty much know what's there?"

"Yeah...but what we've been through there is terrible!" Flame exclaimed.

"You have backup…" Jet said apathetically.

"So what? We could still-"

"Screw it...I don't fucking care", said Shade. "I'll go back…everything's scared of me there anyway…" he finished with a smirk.

"Well...okay", said Volante. "At least we'll have one guide…"

**000**

Meanwhile, with the villains…

"Okay, do we know what to do?" asked Draco with a smirk.

"Of course…" said Vile. "We're not idiots. Sabotage will be the best thing for us…"

"And Vina, if you say another thing about it being wrong, we're getting rid of you…" said Solis.

Vina glared at her.

"Alright, you all have your groups...right?" asked Draco.

"Whatever…" said Flynn. "Let's just go…"

"You idiots need to know your groups!"

"THE OTHER TEAM IS GONE!" Hayden exclaimed, looking out of the mess hall door.

"What?!" Vile exclaimed. "Fuck that! We're not losing again! Let's go!" She stated pulling Nero, who winked at Hope, Hope blushed and growled inwardly. "_Fuck! That asshole! I promised Aldon that I would betray him..but…"_

"You okay?" she heard, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"What?" she asked, confused before seeing Aldon in front of her and everyone else gone. "Oh..uh...yeah…"

"You sure?" asked Aldon, unsure about her delayed response.

"Yeah…" she said, giving him a peck on the lips. "Now, come on, let's go."

**000**

**Hope: UGH! Damn that Nero! Him and his horny self! If Aldon or Vile finds out...things are going to be bad...I know it.**

**000**

**Aldon: I know something's wrong with her...she wouldn't have kissed me if there wasn't…**

**She always kisses me and says nothing's wrong when there's something going on…**

**000**

The heroes that were staying at the original island were all back at the cabins.

"So Sky...if you want, you can go-"

"No", Sky immediately said. "You know that Archie and I don't let each other get in the way of helping the team…"

Sky...it's been eight days...we wouldn't judge you", said Ricky.

"I don't care…" said Sky as she flew up. "I'm searching for statue pieces…"

After she left, Emilia sighed. "Still stubborn…"

"Well, we're going to go ahead and start looking…" said Aylesha as she, Ricky, and Demenio started walking away.

"Well…" Ded spoke up. "Looks like we're partners…" he said sheepishly.

"I'm good with that…" Emilia said with a smile as they began walking, shocking Ded.

**000**

Flynn, Hayden, and Krack, along with Ebony and Lawrence, headed to the other side of the island nearest to Miracle island

"So...how is your alliance going?" asked Lawrence.

Upon hearing this, Ebony raised a brow. "What alliance?"

Flynn glared at Lawrence. "Thanks…"

Lawrence shrugged with a smirk.

"Oh...I see…" said Ebony. "Okay…" he said as he continued walking.

"Okay what?" asked Hayden as they continued towards the other side as well.

"The three of you are in an alliance, and Lawrence and I aren't...that's all", he said.

"Duh…" Lawrence said. "I'm not getting in an alliance with a heartless douche who's just gonna betray me in the end…"

Krack and Hayden exchanged glances before glaring at the elephant.

"Oh please, I've learned", said Flynn. "I know better than to betray alliance members…"

"I'm sure…" Lawrence said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh screw you, you didn't even want to be in…" said Flynn.

"Because I know you're full of shit!" Lawrence exclaimed.

"You got eliminated first in the third season of this show!" Flynn exclaimed. "You don't know shit about me!"

"Ugh…"Krack groaned. "Can you two just shut the fuck up so we can try to win!?"

"Yeah, seriously…" said Ebony. "It doesn't fucking matter!"

Lawrence and Flynn glared at each other, but continued walking. Upon making it to the other side, they immediately saw Lila and her group hopping into one of the boats.

**-000-**

Static turned around as the boat began speeding off.

"Oh shit they're there!" he exclaimed.

"We're away, it's fine…" said Hex.

Suddenly, a fireball flew past them and erupted into smoke in the water.

"What the hell?!" Lila exclaimed, looking behind them.

She saw Hayden blasting fireballs while standing in the front of the boat he was on, along with Flynn, Ebony, Krack, and Lawrence.

She growled. "Dew!"

Dew, who was swimming alongside the boat on the right side, heard her.

"What?" he asked as he continued swimming.

"Take care of those assholes.." she commanded with a glare.

Dew smiled and nodded as another fireball flew towards the boat, almost striking Darren, who was swimming on the other side.

Dew sprang up out of the water and used Hydro Cannon, striking the villains' boat and creating a hole in it.

"Oh fuck!" Ebony exclaimed.

"Plug it!" Hayden exclaimed in a panic as he fired another fireball.

"With what?" asked Lawrence.

"Maybe use that big ass of yours!" Flynn exclaimed as the boat continued sinking.

"Ha! I knew you were gay!"

"NO MORE MENTIONING OF THAT SHIT!" Krack roared angrily as he picked up Flynn and stuffed him into the hole, which did not really do anything.

"Nice work…" Ebony commented sarcastically as they were submerged.

"Nice!" Sonan exclaimed as their boat came to a sudden stop.

Turning around, everyone saw that they were at the shore of another island.

"Well...I guess we're here…" said Hex as he and the others started getting out of the boat.

They all found themselves on the beach. "Nice…" said Darren. "Now, let's go before those assholes try to get here faster…"

"Three out of five of them are weak to water...I'm sure we'll be fine", said Sonan.

**-000-**

"I hate you all…" Lawrence growled as he swam slowly towards the island, everyone else on his back.

"The feeling's mutual…" said Flynn. "Now swim faster!"

Lawrence growled and shook his butt upwards, causing Flynn to fall back into the water. "Oops…"

"Get me out of here!" Flynn exclaimed as he splashed around in the water in panic.

**000**

Vile, Nero, Carman, and Zayn were in their boat, riding towards the Island of Iyuk.

"Remember this place?" asked Nero with a smirk.

"Aw yes, the hosts somehow froze me in ice and kept me locked in there for the challenge…" said Vile.

"Yep...bad times…" said Nero.

"Are you saying that because you got the boot after that challenge was over?" asked Carman.

"No!" Nero exclaimed. "But I do remember those damn guardians…"

"Oh yeah...and I remember that dumb Regice in there…" said Vile, folding her arms. "Calling me a she-man…"

"Eh...it was sorta right…" said Zayn as he sat at the front of the boat.

Vile growled. "You wouldn't want to make me angry…"

Zayn rolled his eyes as he stated watching the water as the approached the island.

Vile used Ice Shard, which Zayn dodged by jumping up. When he landed, his body weight caused the boat to rock a bit and caused a chink to appear in the back.

"Watch it, you overgrown lizard!" Nero shouted.

"Don't try to fucking attack me, then!" Zayn responded with an angry growl.

"Zayn...calm down…" said Carman, touching him softly.

Zayn growled to himself before turning back around and sitting at the front of the boat again.

Carman sighed.

**-000-**

Piff, Rocky, Laxish, M.P.S., Kyle, and Scarlett were still trying to find out how they would all fit in the boat, as M.P.S. weighed over 600 lbs. It seemed like these boats were different than the ones for the Miracle Island. They were more...rickety.

"Well...how are we going to do this?" asked Piff. "The other team is further ahead!"

"Um...why don't you guys go?" asked M.P.S.. "I'll stay here and be an extra searcher for this island."

"I don't know…" said Laxish. "We'll probably need you to break some big shit…"

"Well then...how about...M.P.S., Scarlett, Rocky, and Kyle go...and Laxish and I stay behind?" asked Piff.

"Hey, I wanna go!" Laxish exclaimed.

"You'll be fine…" said Piff. "Plus, those three, along with M.P.S., would probably be able to do better without going…"

"What does that mean?" asked Laxish, folding his arms.

"Um...the boat probably supports a little over 700 lbs…" said Piff. "M.P.S. is already 600 plus...and the others are a little under 25...except Rocky…"

"Hey!"

"Ha!" Laxish said.

"A little over is better than over 800!" Piff exclaimed.

Laxish groaned. "Fine…"

"Alright, guys, g-"

Piff and Laxish turned and saw that the others were in the boat, riding away.

"Way ahead of you!" Scarlett exclaimed as they moved away.

"Well...let's get searching-" started Piff before Laxish gave her a look.

"What?" she asked.

Laxish didn't say anything, he just pointed at the water. Piff turned around and saw another boat floating there.

"Okay...where the hell did that even come from?!" she exclaimed.

"I prefer not to ask questions...although it was probably there the entire time…"

"But...how could Mew and Palkia possibly know-"

"No questions!" Laxish exclaimed as he hopped into the boat. "Let's go!"

Piff shrugged as she got into the boat with him as he sped off in it. "I hope Ded's doing okay…"

**000**

Emilia and Ded had a bit of an awkward silence between them as they looked around the inside of the cave that was always used.

"So...other than your ex...have you had any interest in any other-"

"Are you trying to hit on me?" asked Emilia with a giggle.

"What? No, no…" Ded said quickly. "I was just...wondering…"

Emilia raised a brow. "Well...in my season...there were hardly any guys that caught my eye...since I was trying to focus on the game, but even without focusing….yeah, none of them…"

"What about….you know?"

"To be honest...sure...we had something and he got me to start dating him and it was great...until the cheating thing…"

"Wait...so...you weren't-"

"No, I mean...we were in a war against each other and it was awkward, but it kinda worked out…"

"So...you loved him?"

Emilia blushed. "I _liked _him…"

Ded nodded. "Well...how about here?" he asked. "Anyone catching your eye right now?"

"Well...Jason isn't that bad looking, but he's with Solis, Kai and Jet are hot...but they're both with someone...and….other than them...no. The other guys are okay...but they're either not really my type or they're jerks…" Emilia explained as she started going deeper into the cave.

"Oh…" Ded said with a small frown. "_I knew she didn't have any interest…"_

"Hey, Ded! I think I found a piece of the statue!"

"Oh?!" he asked as he went as deep as she did. He saw her standing next to a white, pinkish marble piece.

"Nice work…" he said as he walked towards it and picked it up with ease over his shoulder. "Come on…"

"Oh, okay…" Emilia said, following him as they started making their way back out of the cave. Having been asked about her feeling about the guys, she had a feeling that Ded had taken a liking to her.

She hadn't really thought about it, but she felt like she liked him as well, more like a friend, though.

"So...what about you?" asked Emilia.

"Hmm?"

"Any girls you have interest in or that you've liked?" she asked.

"Um...that's kinda awkward for me to say…"

"Hey, it was awkward for me, too…" she reminded.

"Well-"

"I told you mine, it's only fair…" said Emilia with a smirk.

Ded sighed as he looked around and saw another area blocked off by rocks.

"Hmmm...I wonder if there's another piece in there…" he said.

"Don't change the subject", Emilia said with a laugh.

Ded cursed to himself. "Alright, fine. Hope, Lila, and Summer are sexy to me, and Morgan, Vixen, Shine, Piff, Aylesha, and Scarlett are cute…the others are okay, but like you said….not my type. Some are bitches and the others are actually nice."

Hearing no real mention of her, she was confused. Maybe he didn't really like her…

"Um...so...where would I be?"

"Oh...well, you'd be between the hot and cute section", he said sheepishly with a blush.

This caused her to blush as well. He put down the statue piece and started moving rocks away, as Emilia started thinking again.

**000**

**Emilia: Wow..so he thinks I'm hot and cute…*giggles***

**Although I don't really care if I get with another guy...I wouldn't mind going out with him…**

**I mean, I'm not going to rush into anything since I'm still kinda...upset...about the Sadao situation. But, Ded's starting to ease out of my friend zone...just a little bit. **

**000**

**Ded: Great...now she probably thinks that I'm pathetic…**

**This is perfect…**

**000**

Otto was starting to walk out of the gym, with Aldon, Hope, and Vladimir, laying against the wall in pain with a large dumbbell on them.

"Ugh...I hate that motherfucker…" Aldon growled as he got up with a groan, raising and tossing the dumbbell away. He helped Hope up, picking her up by her hips, but she was a bit jumpy upon being grasped there.

"Whoa, you sure you're okay?" he asked, showing genuine concern.

"Yes…" Hope said.

"Hope…" he said, giving her a stern look. "I love you...you can confide in me. What is wrong?"

Hope held back her tears and kept a normal composure. However, Vladimir noticed her and gave her a look of suspicion. "Nothing...is wrong baby…" she said.

Aldon gave her a look of suspicion. "Well...alright. You know you can always talk to me, though, right?"

"Yes…" Hope said, kissing his cheek, causing a deadpan look to appear on his face. "Now, let's go find those statue pieces-"

"Already done…" Vladimir said, as a cream colored wing appeared next to him. "Now, H-"

"VLADIMIR! WHAT DID-"

"YOU DIDN'T SAY SHIT! DON'T START WITH ME!" he exclaimed before turning back to Hope and Aldon.

"Aldon, could I talk to Hope for a bit?" asked Vladimir.

"About what?" asked Aldon.

"It's just a personal question, no biggie…" he said.

"Alright I guess…" said Aldon as he exited the gym.

Hope watched Aldon leave and then turned around to see Vladimir sitting on the wing rock.

"What the hell is going on?" Vladimir asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Hope, actually scared that he had figured something out.

"You know what I mean…" said Vladimir.

"Um...actually, I don't…"

"You were about to cry and you flinched when Aldon grabbed your hips!" Vladimir exclaimed. "Now what the hell happened to you?"

"W-What makes you think something happened to me?"

"The fact that you just stuttered…" Vladimir responded simply.

Hope felt herself beginning to cry again, only this time, she let the tears flow. "It's awful!" she cried.

"Wow...didn't think that'd work…" Vladimir whispered to himself. "What's awful?" he asked.

"What I did!"

"Um...what did you do?" he asked, trying to get more clarity.

Hope only started to cry more before slowly calming down. "I….I cheated on Aldon!"

"What?! I thought you promised!?" Vladimir exclaimed. "With who?!"

Hope sniffled. "It's all Nero's fault! He tried to get me to have sex with him again like we used to, and I tried to get away-"

"Wait...that doesn't count Hope...that's RAPE!"

"No...when he kissed me when I started leaving..._I _jumped on _him!"_

"Wait...it stated as rape...but turned consensual?"

Hope covered her face out of sadness. "I lost control! His touch got me riled up again like it used to do!"

"Oh crap...that's why you're acting so weird…" said Vladimir.

Hope wiped her eyes. "Please….promise me you won't tell him!"

"Hope-"

"Please! If he finds out, everything will be screwed up with our friendships!"

Vladimir groaned.

"Come on! Promise!" Hope cried.

"Fuck me…." Vladimir groaned. "Fine...I promise…"

"Thank you…" Hope whispered, hugging him.

Vladimir sighed.

**000**

**Vladimir: Well...this is gonna be bad…**

**000**

Nate, Draco, Razor, Vina, Ray, and Kevin were heading towards Skull Island in their boat. Draco, Razor, Kevin, and Vina were flying, while Ray and Nate shared the boat.

Ray was glaring at Kevin, as Nate steered the boat.

Meanwhile, Vina stayed in silence as Draco and Razor started talking.

"So…" Draco whispered.

"Fuck off…" Razor growled back. "You're sick…"

"Come on...you know that it didn't matter…" Draco said.

"It did to me you asshole!" Razor growled. "You always make fun of people being gay when you're gay y-

Draco covered his mouth as the others continued towards the island. "There's no need for that…"

Razor moves his arm away. "Fuck you!"

Draco chuckled. "Whatever you say...you weren't complaining…"

"Wha-y-you tied me up!" Razor said with a growl.

"Hey, it was fun…though," Draco teased.

"Ugh...you're fucking sick…" Razor said, catching up to Vina.

Draco smiled.

**000**

**Draco: He knows that he liked it. What guy doesn't like it?**

**000**

**Razor: You're asked to talk...then get knocked out, bound, and blown….**

**He has serious fucking issues! No wonder his sister is a psycho...HE TAUGHT HER!**

**000**

"Hey, we're catching up…" said Volante as he flew alongside his team's boat.

Jet was using his two tails as a propeller as he swam along side the boat as well.

Seeing the other team approach the beach, Shade smirked. "Jet! Try to fuck them up…"

Hearing this from him, both Volante and Jet were shocked.

"Um...are you okay?" asked Volante.

"Oh I'm fine...just fine", said Shade. "They said that sabotage was allowed...so...why not?"

"But, we're the good guys…" said Volante. "And they have Vina and Nate over there, they won't do anything…"

"They also Ray, Kevin, Razor, and Draco…" said Shade. "Do you really think they'll miss a chance to screw us over? We gotta strike first…"

"He's got a point…" said Jet.

"Come on.." said Volante. "Combat, back me up here…"

Combat shrugged.

Suddenly, a Hyper Beam blasted past them. Looking up, they saw Draco blasting them. In retaliation, Combat used Hyper Beam and Volante used Dragon Pulse. The two attacks intertwined and struck Draco hard, making him fall into the water.

"You were saying?" asked Shade.

"Jet...go ahead…." said Volante.

Jet nodded as he picked up speed and headed to the other team's boat.

**-000-**

Ray paced back and forth on the boat, making Nate groan. "Do you have ticks or something?"

Ray growled. "NO!"

"Well, in that case, you have something on your mind..." said Nate.

"Mind your own business…" Ray said after a moment of silence.

Nate rolled his eyes. "_Should have known…"_

Suddenly, the boat stopped at the shore of Skull Island.

"Finally...we're here", said Kevin.

"Yeah…" said Razor as he looked down at Vina and started rubbing her stomach. Vina gulped and sweatdropped.

Jet made it to the shore, failing to reach the villains' boat in time. The others made it as well and once on shore, Volante flew into the air and Shade started leading Jet and Combat around.

"Razor...Razor!" Vina shouted, getting his attention. "I think that we should split up and cover more ground…"

"But...wouldn't it be better if you stayed with me?" asked Razor.

"...Are you saying that I can't take care of myself?" asked Vina.

"What?" Razor exclaimed. "No!"

"Okay, then", she said. "Then I'm going alone…"

And with that, she flew off, making Razor groan.

"Well, Kevin and I are gonna go search too…" said Ray.

"Oh yay…" Kevin said, deadpanned.

"Shut up and let's go…" Ray commanded.

"Whatever…" he said as he and Ray went away.

Razor and Nate looked at each other as Draco appeared from the water, making Razor groan.

**000**

Giovanni, Mai, Swift, Jason, and Solis were making their way towards Mirage Island. Swift, Jason, and Solis were in the boat, while the other two were flying, of course.

"Out of everyone…we're with two mobsters and a mob bottom…"

"Says the homewrecking whore…." Swift said as he steered the boat to the island.

"Watch what you say", Jason growled. "Estúpido pedazo de mierda."

"Sorry, I don't speak Mexican…" Swift retaliated.

"Good…" said Jason. "You're already an idiot and that just adds more fun for me."

"Ey! Not everyone gives a shit about foreign languages!"

"Dice el idiota que lame los extremos de armas para una vida…" Jason muttered.

"What was that?" Swift asked angrily as he stopped the boat.

"Drive the boat!" Solis growled.

"Go fuck yourself bitch...now what did you saw Bobo?!"

"BOBO?!" Jason exclaimed as he stood up.

Swift glared at him with a smirk before slamming a side of the boat, making it rock and almost making Jason fall into the water.

Jason kept himself balanced and used Flamethrower, which Swift took without much difficulty, shockingly.

"Nice try monkey boy…" started Swift. "...now it's MY turn…"

Swift grabbed Jason with his tail and prepared to throw him from the boat, but Solis started the boat, making him drop Jason.

Solis continued driving the boat until they reached the dark shore of the Mirage Island, where Jason and Swift began fighting.

Giovanni and Mai, who were already there, saw this happening and immediately went over to separate the two.

"Whoa! Hey! We're on the same team, remember!" Giovanni exclaimed as he held Swift back.

"Ha!" they all heard. Turning, they saw Flame, Mason, Sapphire, and Kai getting on the shore. "Looks like you losers are having disputes!" Mason said.

"Quiet dipshit!" Mai, who was holding Jason back, exclaimed as she watched them all run into the forest.

"Let me go…" Swift demanded. "I don't care about this cholo anymore. We have a challenge to win!"

Giovanni hesitantly released him, and true to his word, Swift slithered away.

"Come on Jason...let's not deal with these idiots…" said Solis as she grabbed Jason by the arm and took him to a different area.

"Ugh...this is fucking irritating…" said Giovanni.

"Yeah…but that's what happens in a team with other assholes…they think they're superior…"

Giovanni sighed. "Well, let's follow Swift...maybe we'll find a statue piece faster than those two…"

And with that, the two followed the snake.

**000**

Ricky, Aylesha, and Demenio were on the beach, setting up Mew's tail and left foot.

"And...there!" Aylesha said as she put the foot down.

"Well...that's three out of...however many pieces there are…" said Demenio.

"This is going to take a while…" said Ricky as they all started walking away from their statue. "Where the hell are we going to find more pieces?"

"I have no idea…" said Demenio.

"Hmm...oh! Hey guys, I think I may know a place…" Aylesha said.

"You do?" asked Ricky, stopping. "Where?"

"Follow me…" said Aylesha as she started leading the two canines to another area of the beach. On the left side, really far from the dock.

"Damn...how far is this area?" asked Demenio.

"It's right….here…" said Aylesha as they approached a large pile of rocks..

"Um...what are we looking at?" asked Ricky.

"Um...it's usually unblocked…" said Aylesha. "Let me see…"

Aylesha moved a rock away, causing the entire pile to fall, revealing a cave entrance.

"Whoa…"

"See", said Aylesha

"Well...let's-"

"Go...away…" they heard.

"Wait...w-what was that?" asked Demenio.

The three stayed quiet.

"I said go away!" they heard.

Aylesha recognized the voice almost instantly. "Archie?!" she asked in shock, alerting Ricky and Demenio, whose eyes widened.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY!"

"Archie! Sky is worried about you! Don't you think you owe her an explanation?!"

Archie did not reply. He did not show himself either.

"ARCHIE!"

Still no reply.

"COME ON! YOU NEED TO COME BACK!" Ricky shouted.

This time, he did reply. "I DON'T NEED TO DO SHIT! AND IF YOU TELL ANYONE ELSE WHERE I AM, I WILL QUIT!"

"Archie! Think about Sky!" Demenio exclaimed.

At the mention of her again, Archie growled. "JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME!"

"Well...we didn't know that you were in there…" said Aylesha. "But, we're doing a challenge...you know...because we're in a competition!"

"Get to the point!" he shouted, this time not as angry.

"Did a statue piece appear in there?" Ricky asked.

"No", Archie responded. "Now please leave me alone!"

The three of them sighed. "Okay, then…" said Aylesha. "Let's go guys…"

As they left, they heard rumbling and once they turned around, they saw that the cave entrance was covered again.

"Man...Otto fucked him really badly!" Demenio exclaimed.

"Yeah...but we have to tell the others where he is…"

"WHAT?!" Ricky exclaimed in shock. "Aylesha, he said that if we told he would quit the game!"

"How would he know?" asked Aylesha. "Plus, I'd rather have Sky be happy again!"

"But, she won't be happy when she finds out that she can't see her boyfriend again unless she wants it to be the last time…" Demenio explained.

Aylesha sighed. "Fuck…"

"Well...let's just leave him alone and hope that he'll be okay" said Ricky. "We have to finish this challenge before the other team gets back…"

"You're right!" said Demenio, regaining focus. "Come on!"

The three of them started running immediately.

**000**

Volante landed on the other side of Skull Island, which was WAY larger than it looked.

"Wow...what the hell?" he asked as he looked around the larger area.

He saw that the island had a lot more horrid things. There were remains of dead humans and some of Pokemon, on a large barren wasteland with cracks.

There was also a large tower at the end of the island, which kinda creeped him out, but also intrigued him.

As he began flying, he suddenly felt himself being tackled down from behind.

"Ugh…" he groaned.

"Oops...sorry baby!" Vina said, getting off of Volante's back.

"Oh, it's fine...just give me a bit of warning next time…" Volante said with a chuckle.

As the two shared a kiss, Ray and Kevin came from the bushes.

"Aw...how precious…" Ray said, startling Vina and Volante. "But wait...aren't you with Razor?"

"Fuck off you son of a bitch!" Volante growled.

"Uh uh uh…" Ray said. "I'd watch the attitude…"

"And why would I do that?" asked Volante. "You're a little bitch!"

"Oh...am I?" asked Ray, showing his neck.

Vina gasped.

"What the hell?!" Volante asked. "Where did-"

"Lost it in the second challenge…" Ray said with a smile. "I'm back...and you really should watch yourselves…"

"Um...YOU should watch yourself too, remember?" Kevin added.

Ray growled as he rolled his eyes. "Anyways-"

"Hold on...what the hell are you even gonna do? Tell?" asked Volante with a grin. "Who's going to believe you?"

"Oh...I think they'll believe this…" said Ray.

Kevin projected the scene of the two of them making out on the top of the cliff, leaving them shocked.

"Y-You-"

Ray winked.

Volante charged a Dragon Pulse and blasted it towards the two of them, who dodged.

"Now that I have blackmail...I suggest that Vina, you get the fucking work looking for the pieces...and Volante...you just sit your ass back and stay."

"Fuck you!" Volante yelled at him. "There's no way I'm letting you win!" he said as he started flying off.

"Volante, wait!" Vina shouted as she went after him.

"Well, looks like your hollow threats did nothing Kaitlyn…"

"I will destroy you…." Ray growled angrily.

"More hollow threats…"

As Ray got into a pouncing stance, Kevin rolled his eyes. "Hey, while you're offering yourself to the air, why don't you go get that statue piece over there…"

Ray turned and saw a large, red-orangish V-shaped stone embedded in the ground on the far side of them. Only Kevin could've really noticed that, which made Ray growl as he knew that he needed to help his team win.

**000**

**Ray: One day or another, I will either dismantle him...or get him normal again…**

**000**

Lila, Dew, Static, Sonan, Darren, and Hex were wandering around the island together. Usually, they would be splitting up to cover more ground, but apparently not this time.

"Um...Lila, shouldn't we split up and cover more ground?"

"We always split up…" said Lila. "Plus, we don't know if those other idiots have made it to the island or not."

"We can take care of ourselves-"

"Look…" Lila interrupted. "I don't know why this place is called Miracle Island...so I don't know if it's dangerous or not…"

"It's called Miracle Island because it's a miracle that this place exists…." said Static as he stepped forward more.

Eventually he found himself falling and hanging onto the edge of a pit full of spikes.

"Oh what the hell?!" Hex asked.

Dew pulled Static back up.

"What the hell was that?!" Static shouted.

"I told you…" said Lila.

"Okay...so this place is full of traps…" said Darren. "So why is called Miracle Island?"

Sonan kicked a stone into the pit and saw that it didn't go all the way down, it just stopped. There was an invisible barrier over the spikes.

"Well...I'm guessing because they want to troll you into thinking that you're going to die…" said Sonan as he hopped into the pit.

Lila gasped. "Sonan!"

She looked down into the pit and sighed in relief as she saw him 'hovering' over the spikes. "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

She scolded as she picked him up out of the pit.

"Sorry…" said Sonan.

"Well...looks like we have to be aware of the troll traps while we look for these stupid statue pieces!" Dew exclaimed.

Hex smirked once he said that. He brought a piece of Mew's head to them all.

"HEX!"

"FUCK OFF! YOU SAID NOTHING!"

"THAT'S IT! THE NEXT PERSON TO USE A MOVE THAT BRINGS A PIECE TO THEM WILL AUTOMATICALLY BE ELIMINATED!"

Hex growled.

**000**

**Hex: Every. Fucking. Time….**

**000**

Giovanni, Mai, and Swift had found a pile of statue parts inside of a cave.

"Well, we finally won!" Giovanni cheered.

"But...how the hell are we going to get all of these pieces back to the island without the other team finding any?" asked Mai.

Giovanni turned to Swift. "You have a long body….you can just wrap them and tug."

Swift nodded with a smile as he moved his tail towards the pieces, only for them to disappear.

"What the hell?!" Mai exclaimed.

Giovanni groaned. "It's a damn mirage?!"

Suddenly, the entire cave disappeared as well.

"You've gotta be kidding…" said Swift.

Mai sighed. "Looks like we have to try looking somewhere else…"

"Of course…" said Giovanni as he and Mai took flight. Swift, however went back into the forest. He started slithering past all of the trees, trying to look for any sign of stones or gravel, pretty much anything that would led him to an area where a statue piece could be.

After about five long minutes, he still hadn't found anything, as he kept running into trees and rocks that would disappear as soon as he got close.

He groaned in annoyance before hearing his name being called.

"Swift….." said a voice that was familiar to him. Looking around, he eventually saw Sapphire beckoning to him.

He saw that she had a seductive look on her face and she was licking her lips as she moved her tail towards herself, telling him to come closer.

Swift grinned as he started following her. Soon enough, Swift found himself at a forest clearing with a circle of stones and flowers.

"So...what's the occasion?"

"Oh...I just thought that we'd have a bit more fun with you and your...friends…."

Swift smiled as he coiled around her and they began kissing. In reality, however…

"Wow...I never knew you liked Victini that much…." Swift heard. He looked and saw that 'Sapphire' was actually Victini's statue's head.

He screamed and dropped it as Giovanni and Mai started laughing.

"It ain't funny!"

"You're right…" said Giovanni. "It's hilarious!"

Swift blushed and grumbled as he looked away.

"Aw, you're fine…" said Mai. "Let's go…"

"Whatever…" Swift hissed.

**000**

Scarlett, Kyle, M.P.S., and Rocky were locked out out of the ice castle, courtesy of the villains.

"Well….this is going to suck…" said Rocky. "I mean….we can't do anything or the castle may collapse!"

"And they stole the plate that you use to get inside…" added M.P.S.. "Usually it would spawn back or something…"

"I guess they changed some things up…" said Rocky.

""Well...that sucks…" said Kyle.

"Hmm...not really…" said Scarlett, gaining a smile.

"What do you mean?" asked M.P.S.

"Well...you may destroy the castle, Rocky may crush it, and I may melt it...but Kyle…"

"What?"

"You can melt the ice, too...but it won't be that major and maybe we can make it…"

"Hey guys!" they heard as Laxish and Piff made it towards them.

"How'd you guys get here?"

"There was another boat…" said Piff.

"But...aren't you a Water-type?" asked Rocky. "You could've just swam…"

Piff sighed. "Whatever…"

"And...you guys know that there's a statue piece on the side of the castle, right?" asked Laxish.

"Wait...what?" asked Scarlett as she and Kyle ran over to the side of the castle. There, they saw a cream piece of marble with a reddish paw.

"How did you see this if you just got here?" asked Rocky.

"He fell down a few times…" said Piff. "And his roundness….well...you get the picture.."

"Well, that's the villain's piece...so what do we do?" asked M.P.S.

"Easy…" said Rocky as he used Rock Slide, covering the villains' piece.

"Well...now that we've got that covered, let's get melting!" said M.P.S.

"Wait...so, I just use Water Gun?" asked Kyle.

"Mmhmm…"

"Okay", Kyle said, blasting water at the castle. He continued going for about ten minutes until he finally got tired.

"Man...this is hard…" Kyle panted.

"And you only made a small hole…" said Laxish, pointing at the door, which only had a 9 inch hole.

Scarlett kissed Kyle's cheek. "You did well…"

"Well Piff, your turn…" said M.P.S.

"What?"

"Use Hydro Pump on the door!" Rocky said.

"Um...I'm not sure it'll work that-"

"Just do it!" said Rocky said. "The other team could be destroying ours as we speak!"

Suddenly, a pink piece of rock with an arm landed on top of him.

"Rocky!" Laxish exclaimed.

"That's for crushing our piece with Rock Slide!" they all heard as they looked up. They saw Nero, Vile, Carman, and Zayn on the roof of the castle.

"YOU ASSHOLES!" Piff shouted.

Nero transformed into a Mantine and the others hopped on his back. He swooped through the rocks and Zayn grabbed their statue piece.

"Those douchebags…" Scarlett growled as M.P.S. rose their statue piece off of him.

"You okay, man?" he asked.

Rocky groaned in pain.

"Well...this is going to be bad…"

**000**

"Stay...the fuck...away from me!" Razor yelled at Draco.

Draco chuckled at him attempts to get away.

"What is up with you two?" asked Nate, who was getting annoying at the yelling.

Draco smiled at Razor. "You wanna tell him?"

Razor growled. "Don't worry about it…"

Nate folded his arms and gave the two a look.

"Hey, don't look at me like that…" said Razor. "You want the sick info...get it from that freak...I'm gonna go find Vina and look for the statue pieces…"

Draco giggled.

"Um...what's with the girly laugh?" asked Nate.

"Oh nothing…" said Draco as he started following Razor.

After hearing and seeing the reactions, he put two and two together.

"Well...this is going to be hilarious, interesting, and hurtful…" he said with a smirk.

**-000-**

"Well, that seems to be all the only part here…" said Shade.

Combat held only one piece, Mew's arm.

"Well if that's the case, we might as well head back…" said Jet. "Volante can fly back…"

"Yeah, you're right…" said Shade. "Let's go. The other team better be lucky we didn't find any of their pieces…"

"Yeah yeah...now let's just go and hope that this is all…" said Jet as they made their way back to their boat.

**-000-**

"Volante, what are you doing?" asked Vina as the blue drake landed in front of the tower doors.

"About to look in here…"

"No, I mean...Ray threatened to tell the others!"

"I don't give a fuck! Plus, didn't you tell Razor already?" asked Volante.

Vina stayed silent and fiddled with her claws. "Well...you see-"

"You didn't tell him?!" Volante exclaimed, shocked.

"It was hard! It was like he was actually showing his emotions!" Vina exclaimed. "I couldn't tell him about the break up...so I...told him I was pregnant…"

Volante's eyes widened as he hit his head against the tower.

"Volante!"

"Why did you tell him THAT?!" he shouted, dumbfounded.

"It was the first thing that came to mind!" she explained. "I'm sorry!"

"Oh Arceus...and I just-" he started, recalling what he had said to Ray. "-for fuck's sake…"

"I know this is bad-"

"Bad?!" Volante exclaimed. "This is horrible! If Ray shows them, there are many different scenarios! Razor and I could get in a bad fight, you could voted out and called a slut, I could be voted out and called a desperate, jealous ex, Razor could dump you and hurt you more, RAHHH!"'

Vina gulped.

"You have to tell Razor the truth before Ray shows anyone that clip", said Volante.

"What are going to do?"

"Try to think positive because I've probably fucked myself over already…" Volante groaned as he entered the tower.

Vina sighed.

**000**

"Ugh...finally", Lawrence groaned as he collapsed onto the sand.

"About time…" said Hayden as he got off of the bug's back.

Flynn slowly crawled onto the shore. "I hate you…" he growled.

As Krack started walking, he stepped on something sharp. Jumping up, he held his foot and looked down at the sand, where he saw something coming out of the sand.

Ebony walked up next to him.

"What's wrong?"

"I stepped on something…" Krack explained as he yanked the culprit out of the sand. It was wing.

"Is that a statue piece?" asked Ebony.

"I think so…" said Krack.

"In that case…" started Hayden as he got back on Lawrence's back. "Let's go…"

The others got back on the bug's back.

"I hate my life…" Lawrence groaned as he slowly got up and headed back to the water.

**000**

Sky flew into the mess hall in order to take a break from looking. She had been to the mountains, around the cabins, the bathrooms, and the jail, but hadn't found any sign of Archie or any statue pieces.

She sighed in disappointment.

"Aw...is someone sad?" she heard. Recognizing the voice, she immediately growled. "Fuck off…"

"Still jealous that he loves me more?"

"YOU ARE OBSESSIVE!" Sky yelled at him as she stood up. "You are a no-good sick of a bitch! Archie does NOT love you and he never will!"

Otto smacked her, making her growl.

"You watch your mouth, bitch!" Otto retorted. "Archie loves me WAY more than you! We've known each other for eleven years and in those years….things had been fine..until YOU came into the picture!"

"Archie loves ME! NOT YOU!" Sky yelled. "Get that through your head…"

"No...get it through YOUR head...Archie is MY property...that means that you should no longer have ANYTHING to do with him!" Otto explained. "And if you mess with my property...you may end up dead…"

Sky glared demonically at Otto before blasting a powerful Flamethrower at him, as she did earlier in the morning. She then started using Dragon Claw constantly.

Once she stopped, she started crying. "Archie...where are you…"

**000**

Ded and Emilia, along with Aylesha, Demenio, and Ricky, were all putting their parts together.

Aldon, Hope, and Vladimir had only one piece, so they could not do much of anything.

"This fucking sucks…" said Aldon.

Pretty soon, however, a large Mantine came flying towards the island, demolishing the heroes' statue, with Vile grabbing a piece in the process.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Ded exclaimed.

"Oopsy…" said Nero as he transformed back to his normal self.

"Hey, he used moves! Why aren't you yelling at him?!" Vladimir yelled out.

"TRANSFORMING IS HIS ABILITY AND HE DIDN'T BRING ANYTHING TO HIMSELF!"

Vladimir growled.

"Now we have to do this shit over again!" Aylesha growled.

"Yeah….have fun with that", said Nero.

Suddenly, Shade, Jet, and Combat came back with one of Mew's arms.

"Yes!" Demenio said as Ded and Emilia reassembled their statue, adding the arm that they brought.

Suddenly, everyone else that was on different islands that had pieces were brought back to the beach.

"What the hell?!" Carman exclaimed.

"Speed Round!" Palkia exclaimed.

Knowing what they meant, Sonan immediately turned to his teammates. "Quick! Finish it!"

All of the heroes' extra parts were on the ground as everyone started working to get it built.

"Oh hell no!" Nero said as he picked up Rocky, who was still laying in pain on the sand and threw him at their statue.

Rocky ended up making the heroes' statue fall and some parts fell on him again.

"Rocky!" Hex exclaimed before seeing Nero try to hurry back to his team's statue. Luckily, there were only a few who were actually working, as the others were either exhausted or lazy.

He prepared to use Roar on their statue, but-

"NO MOVES!"

"YOU FUCKING SAID WE COULD SABO-"

"Not like that NOW, you can only sabotage normally now that you're back and building!"

"YOU ARE FULL OF SHIT!" Vladimir exclaimed.

Piff picked up Rocky and moved him away as Ded, Emilia, Jet, Flame, and Aylesha started rushing to rebuild their statue of Mew a third time.

The villains eventually finished their statue and once they did, they cheered.

"THE VILLAINS FINALLY WIN!"

The heroes growled as the villains continued to cheer.

"Alright…" said Palkia. "Let's get those remaining competitors off of the other islands.

**000**

"Okay...so, who do we eliminate?" asked Hex. "We all did our jobs…"

"Yeah...I mean...Mason is always our target, but we can still use him as bait…" said Dew.

Lila sighed. "This is what I meant…" she said. "We have to think about the strengths and weaknesses…"

"Or maybe we eliminate Rocky and make things simple", said Static.

"Static!" Darren exclaimed.

"What?!" he asked. "According to the others, the guy got crushed by a big piece of the statue at the castle, he got thrown by Nero into our statue, and got crushed AGAIN. I say we cut him lose quick before he's rubble…"

"Well...you do have a point, there…" said Sonan. "And...he's not very strong…"

"Guys, seriously?" asked Hex.

"Hex, I know he's your friend, but would you want him to keep getting hurt?" asked Static.

"...This was one day…" said Hex. "It doesn't make sense.."

"Well, that may be true...but on the weakness level, you've got to agree that he's...you know…"

Hex looked down. "No…"

"Well...sorry", said Lila, looking down as well.

**000**

**Hex: Great...just great. I would change the votes to Mason, but they do have a little point..**

***sigh***

**000**

"Heroes...you're first elimination…" said Mew. "How d'ya feel?"

"Like shit…" Volante said.

"Great!" Palkia said.

"Now, you all know the drill…" said Mew. "However...due to the amount of crush damage dealt to him on today and the chinks in his body...Rocky is being eliminated…" he finished as Zahku rolled the Roggenrola in on a wheelchair.

"Ha! So long!" Ray laughed.

The heroes glared at him.

"Well, Zahku, get him to the Flush…"

"Wait...he's injured and you're still gonna flush him?!" Ded exclaimed.

"Yep…" said Mew. "Now…"

"Wait...LOOK!" Sonan exclaimed as Rocky began glowing.

Almost everyone gasped as the rock grew larger legs and gained a larger body. Orange crystals also grew on his body. He was a Boldore.

"Hey guys…" he greeted.

"Dude! You evolved!" Laxish cheered.

"I did!" he said with a smile. "So...what's going on?"

Mew and Palkia exchanged glances.

**000**

"This sucks!" he yelled as he floated in the toilet.

"Yeah...but, oh well! said Mew as he pressed the button.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Rocky screamed as he was flushed.

"Well...that's done", said Palkia. "Dismissed."

They all glared before heading back to their cabins.

**000**

Archie was still in his cave shakily wielding a sharp rock. "It doesn't...matter...it...doesn't...matter…" he growled as he stabbed his wrist and slowly moved it across.

He winced and panted as he slowly lost blood and eventually consciousness.

**000**

**OH WTF! OTTO YOU FUCKING SUCK! Archie's lost it...Kevin's turning into a dick...Ray is…*laughs* no longer malicious in the slightest! Vina's 'pregnant' to Razor, who was apparently trapped by Draco...who we learn is just as crazy as his sister! Nero cheats on Vile and Hope cheats on Aldon...Swift and Jason, and Nero and Zayn started fighting. Lawrence and Flynn are now enemies….Rocky's gone by injury, but evolved and got better and stronger...WOW! THIS IS A LOT OF STUFF! I hope you guys are excited because there's more to come. I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars! See ya guys, BYE!**


	5. Ice Job, Buddy

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon: All-Stars! the contestants had to assemble statues with drama happening around every corner. Vina told Razor that she was pregnant instead of dumping him. Hope and Nero cheated on their new spouses with each other...just sad. Ded and Emilia seemed to have gotten a connection going, while Kevin and Ray butted heads. Archie was nowhere to be found...except by Aylesha, Demenio, and Ricky, who had become friends. Pieces were found, teammates fought, and people were crushed. In the end, due to injury caused by Nero in all cases, Rocky was eliminated, but not before evolving into Boldore, something that could be useful later on. Oh well. Who will get the flush this time? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

All of the villains were enjoying the lap of luxury inside of the Winner's Lounge for once. Nero was inside of the dining area being served cookies by the Delibird waiter, while Vile, Carman, and Zayn hung out in the den. Razor and Vina were in the living room, with Draco glaring at the two of them. Hope, Aldon, and Vladimir were inside of the massage parlor, while Jason and Solis were in his room. Flynn, Hayden, and Krack were in the bar, while Ebony and Lawrence soaked in the jacuzzi. Ray and Kevin were nowhere to be seen.

**000**

Razor was rubbing Vina's stomach again, making her moan in bit of pleasure. Despite loving Volante, she was still enjoying the comfort of Razor, even though she would have to tell him the truth eventually.

Thinking about that made her sigh. She was very disappointed in herself. She was leading on Razor and having him think she was pregnant, and she practically hurt Volante the three years they were broken up...only to go back to him with ease.

Vina sighed, which Razor noticed.

"You okay?" he asked.

"No...not really…" she said.

"Well, little ones will do that to you…" Razor said with a smile as he kissed her.

Vina accepted the kiss, but kept her sad expression. "Razor...I'm gonna go for a walk by myself…"

"Oh...um…" he started, eyeing Draco, who gained a mischievous smirk. "Are you sure you wanna-"

He was silenced by Vina's glare, telling him to stay put. He groaned and sat back down as Vina exited the lounge and Draco got close to him.

"Get...away from me…" Razor growled.

"Come on now...you can't deny that we had fun…"

"Um...yes I can…" said Razor. "One, I'm not gay like you. Two, you're a fucking predator now, and three, a question-WHY ARE YOU EVEN ATTRACTED TO ME ALL OF A SUDDEN!?"

Draco licked his neck, making Razor push him away. "I've always liked you, I just hadn't acted or said anything…"

Razor twitched. "Then why start now?!"

"Because...after seeing how crazy my sister was...and how well it worked...I think that it's fun to have my guys.._vulnerable_."

Razor's eyes widened as he backed away and started flying away. Draco giggled. "So sexy….." he said as he flew after him.

**-000-**

Vina was flying with her head down. She was trying to think of a way to pull herself out of the hole she dug herself in.

"Ugh...what have I done…" she asked herself. "Both of them love me, Razor thinks I'm having his egg; I want Volante back, so I have to break up with him; And Ray knows about me and Volante and can and will expose us at any time…"

She growled as she made her way to the top of her cliff. She looked down at the water, as she usually did, in order to think.

"What am I going to do?" she asked herself.

"You tell me…" she heard.

She turned to the side and saw Volante sitting next to her, making her jump. "Don't do that!"

Volante chuckled. "Sorry…"

Vina gave him a small smile and gave him a peck on the lips. "It's okay...just...don't do that again."

Volante sighed. "So...have you told Razor yet?"

As Vina looked down, Volante groaned. "V...come on!"

"It's hard!"

"Okay...Ray and Kevin have the proof about us...and it's hard for you to dump Razor...:" said Volante before gaining a stern face. "The next time, I'm gonna be near to make sure you do…"

"What if Razor sees you?!"

"I won't care…" said Volante. "As long as it gets done…"

Vina gulped.

**000**

**Vina: Great...now Volante is gonna be watching to make sure it happens. This couldn't get any worse!**

**000**

Ray and Kevin were at the beach.

"You really annoy me Kaitlyn…" Kevin said. "We finally win a challenge, but instead of relaxing, you drag me back this damn beach.."

"Oh don't complain, that lounge doesn't mean shit…"

"To YOU", Kevin emphasized. "I, on the other hand, would like to sleep in peace in my very own room and have food brought to me!"

"Well, too bad you piece of garbage…" said Ray. "You're gonna be helping me. So, you'll have to-"

"Quite the collection of _toys_ you had a kid…"

Ray paled. "Fuck...YOU!"

"I told you that I am in control…" said Kevin. "I know all of your information. Thus, you take orders from me...and I say that we don't do any targeting unless I say so!"

Ray growled angrily.

"Do I make myself clear?"

Ray turned away. "Fine…" he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"FINE!" he exclaimed.

"Good kitty…" said Kevin. "Now, let's get back to the lounge."

Ray rolled his eyes before seeing Vina and Volante on top of the cliff again. He smirked. "Yeah...and let's hurry!"

**-000-**

Upon making it back, Ray immediately called everyone to the living room. Annoyed, everyone came to the living room.

"What the hell do you want you piece of shit?" asked Lawrence with a glare.

"Ignoring that", said Ray through gritted teeth. "I have a video that'll be great for you all to see. Especially you, Razor…"

Razor raised a brow.

"Kevin…"

Kevin only gave him a look before turning back to the others. "Ignore him, go back to whatever you were doing…"

Everyone growled and glared at Ray as they left to go back where they were, leaving Ray shocked. He glared at Kevin.

"I'm in control…" said Kevin. "Remember that…."

Ray growled before being hit by Tri Attack.

**000**

Nero returned to the dining room, while Vile, Carman, and Zayn went to the den. Hope went to the dining room in order to confront Nero.

"He-llo sexy…."

"Fuck you..." Hope growled. "Do you have any idea what this could do?!"

"Hey, nobody knows…" said Nero as he chomped a chocolate chip cookie. "Plus, you can't deny that it was the best we've had out of the time we were together…"

"Actually, I can", said Hope. "Aldon happens to be amazing in the sack…"

"Oh...so he's better than me?" asked Nero, putting a cookie down.

"Yes!" Hope said. "And know that no matter what we do, you'll never be as good as him, so just stop!"

Nero chuckled. "I think that you need another test before you make that statement…"

"No...NO!" Hope exclaimed. "We are NOT fucking again. You may have seduced me in the bathroom, but not in here!"

"...What?!"

Hope gasped as she saw Nero pale in fear. She slowly turned around and saw Aldon standing there.

"A-Aldon, it's no-"

"So...when you went to the bathroom, you were actually fucking Nero?" Aldon asked, hurt.

"NO! N-not every time, but-"

"So...so you cheated on me...even though you promised that you wouldn't betray me?!"

"No!" Hope cried. "It was _his _fault!" she shouted, pointing to Nero, who had disappeared.

"Nero...get your ass up…" Aldon growled. "I know you're a Joltik under the table…"

The Illusion Fox reappeared from under the table, looking down. "You can't blame everything on me! You were the one who jumped on me!"

Upon hearing that, Aldon looked at Hope in disbelief before shaking his head and leaving.

"Al...Aldon!" Hope called. The arthropod kept walking until he was out of the lounge, upsetting Hope.

"You jackass!" Hope shouted, pushing Nero away as she ran after Aldon.

Everyone that was near the dining room or kitchen heard the entire thing and either laughed, didn't care or in one case-

**000**

Carman was trying to keep Vile from going after Nero by holding her by her tail.

"Let me go!" Vile cried. "I wanna kill him!"

"Well...isn't this becoming a sappy soap opera…" Zayn muttered as he watched from a chair in the den.

Carman finally stopped Vile from trying to kill Nero, but she didn't stop her tears. Vile started crying into Carman's shoulder, shocking both her and Zayn.

"It's always something!" she cried.

Carman rubbed her back as she continued to cry.

"It's okay, sweetie…" Carman said, trying to comfort her. "He's such a jerk for cheating on you. You don't deserve this…"

Vile started sniffling as she listened to Carman's words.

"You, Hope, and Aldon are suddenly all victims of shit from him now…" said Zayn. "He obviously doesn't care about your feelings, because he fucking said that they needed to have sex again. Hope is the innocent one...remember that. Nero is the enemy."

"He said that Hope jumped on him!" Carman reminded.

"Um...they've dated before and he knows all of her buttons...I'm not surprised if she did!"

After a while, Vile finally stopped crying and sniffling and let go of Carman. "Thanks…"

"You gonna be okay?" asked Carman.

"I guess…" she said. "But just know that I'm done with that jerk…"

"Good...you deserve better", Carman replied.

Just as she said that, Nero walked inside of the den and were immediately met by glares from Carman and Vile, while Zayn only had a smirk on his face.

Knowing what was going on, he sighed.

"Look, I know that I have some explaining to do, but-" he was silenced by a Frost Breath by Vile.

"We...are done…" she growled, tears falling from her face.

Nero sighed as he shivered. "I e-exp-pected t-that…"

"How could you do this to me-" Vile exclaimed. "-to Hope and Aldon?!"

Nero couldn't give an explanation, he just looked down.

"Just...get out of here!" said Carman.

Nero sighed as he left the den and headed to his room.

**-000-**

"Aldon!" he heard as he continued walking towards the beach. "ALDON!"

Hope finally caught up with him and got in front of him. "Please listen-"

"No!" Aldon shouted. "You lied to me! You still love Nero and you've just been leading me on this entire fucking time! YOU DON'T LOVE ME AND YOU NEVER DID!"

Hope, hurt by his words, immediately burst into tears.

"Whoa….hold up there…" Vladimir said, making himself visible.

"Stay out of this Vlad…" Aldon growled.

"No", said Vladimir. "You are blowing this out of proportion!"

"You don't even know what's going on!" Aldon yelled.

"Yes I do…" said Vladimir softly.

"Oh yeah? Then what is it?!"

Vladimir sighed. "You know...how she was shuddering and acting weird last week?"

"Yeah...that's probably when he got too ROUGH with her…" Aldon said angrily.

"No...that's because she was scared and disappointed in herself because she had betrayed you!" Vladimir explained, making Aldon's expression soften a bit. "If she still loved him, would she even be here crying?"

Aldon looked down and saw that Hope was sitting, crying into her paws, repeating "I'm sorry."

"She tried to get away from him...but his allure was too much for her…" Vladimir continued. "He knew what to do…"

Upon finishing, Aldon sighed and felt himself about to cry as well. He sat down and pulled her into his lap. He rested her forehead on hers and started to cry as she started to calm down a bit.

"I-I'm sorry…" he whispered shakily. "I shouldn't have yelled at you and….said that you didn't love me…"

Hope started crying again as he continued. "I love you…" he continued. "P-Please forgive me…"

Hope responded by immediately kissing him. Vladimir smiled as the two broke the kiss and reconciled.

**000**

**Vladimir: Well, glad that got sorted out…**

**000**

"Man, I'm so glad that we won a challenge!" said Hayden as he took a swig of beer in the bar booth. "This is awesome!"

"Yes...it is", said Krack as he ate some chips from a bowl on the table.

"I agree, but we still need to plan the terminations of these other assholes for when we lose", said Flynn.

"Well, Otto and Ray are still immediate options…" said Krack.

"Okay, but we'll need more than those two dipshits…." said Flynn.

"Well, who do _you_ have in mind?" asked Hayden.

"Um...I haven't really thought about it, but probably Solis…" he said. "She's really fucking annoying, and Jason may or may not get pissed and give probable cause to be eliminated."

"Uh...probable cause?" asked Hayden.

"You know what I mean…" said Flynn.

"So...we have...Ray and Otto...and Solis...then Jason", said Krack. "Why not add Nate or Vladimir…?"

"Um...Nate?"

"The Chespin…"

"Oh, shit...I forgot he was even on this team!" said Flynn. "He definitely needs to go. The way he's always conversing with the other team's members and the fact that he really doesn't do shit to help us…"

"And Vladimir still just sucks…" said Hayden, tossing his beer bottle against the wall, making it shatter.

"Well...that certainly seemed appropriate…" Krack muttered as he ate another claw full of chips.

Hayden gave him a look.

**000**

"Okay...we ended our losing streak, so now we need to come up with a plan to keep everything like this…"

"Um...Gio…" started Mai. "If we win when we're allowed to sabotage...doesn't that tell you something?"

"Yeah...all we have to do is keep sabotaging the other team…" said Swift, making Sapphire growl at him.

"I know you're on the other team...but you're the one who wanted to be here…" Swift said with a chuckle.

"Even if I leave, I know that you guys are gonna sabotage us anyway…" Sapphire explained.

"They why growl?" asked Swift.

"Because I wouldn't think that it'd come out of _your_ mouth…" she explained.

Swift gulped.

"Um...well, I guess that'll be all for this meeting…" said Giovanni sheepishly.

"I know that you're just saying that so that I'll leave, and then you'll come back…" Sapphire said with a glare.

Giovanni cursed at the back of his head, while Mai smirked. "_She's good.."_

"Anyways, it won't matter…" Sapphire continued. "We've all prepared for your tricks...so it'll all be up to luck in the challenges…"

"Jeez, you are one tough lady…" said Giovanni.

"Why thank you…" said Sapphire. "Now, come on Swift...you have some _work _to do…" she said seductively as she slithered out of their forest area.

Swift's eyes widened. He turned back to them. "Gotta go!" he said quickly.

"Wow...lately her libido had been on fire…" said Giovanni.

Suddenly, Mai realized something. "_Wait a sec...maybe that's how she's in control in their relationship! I wonder…_"

"Well...y'know...hers is not the only one who gotten...hot…" she said seductively, moving a feather down Giovanni's chest, making his eyes widen.

"Uh...um…"

"Maybe...we should head back to the lounge and have some..._privacy_...in your room."

Giovanni was sweating fiercely as Mai kissed his cheek. "Let's go big daddy…" she whispered in his ear.

Giovanni immediately took fly towards the lounge. Mai giggled. "This is going to be fun…"

**000**

Emilia was inside of the cabins with Ded, Piff, Kyle, Scarlett, and Laxish, and M.P.S.. A few of them were still upset over Rocky's elimination.

"Wow...this really sucks…" said Laxish. "Now who's gonna be our party guy advisor?"

"I'm more peeved at the fact that they eliminated him...even though he was fully healed after he evolved!" Piff exclaimed.

"Yeah, but that's how these shows go…" said Scarlett. "Even if someone who is critically injured evolves and gets healed...they have to still be eliminated because it was already announced."

"Well, that's a bullshit rule, right Ded?" asked M.P.S.

Ded was tickling Emilia, who was sitting in his lap. "Ded!"

Ded and Emilia stopped their 'playtime' and were met by grins from the others in the cabin.

"Um...what?" asked Ded, a mild blush appearing on his face.

"Are you enjoying your new girlfriend?" asked Kyle.

Both of them started blushing. "You guys know we're not dating…" said Emilia, giggling.

"Oh, you sure?" asked Laxish. "Because you two have been spending some quality time with each other for the past five days…"

"And you guys have been talking about Rocky for the past five days…" Ded retorted. "Did something happen with you all?"

Everyone else immediately paled.

"Hey, he's _your_ roomie...why don't you tell us?" asked Piff.

Ded snickered. "Nice joke…"

"Back at you.." said Kyle.

Emilia laughed at that. "Wow...you were right Ded, they are awesome friends…" she said, laying against his chest.

"Hey, get a room you two…" said M.P.S.

"We are not dating!" they shouted simultaneously.

**000**

Sky was sitting on top of the gym looking down. Archie had been gone for fourteen days now and she was starting to think of the worst.

"Please don't tell me he left…." Sky begged. "He wouldn't have just left me here!"

"Why the hell are you still moping?" she heard. Looking down, she saw Otto on ground level with his arms folded.

"Get the fuck away from me…" she growled.

"Make me…"

"I would think that five Flamethrowers would shut you the hell up..but I guess that I was wrong…"

"You know that Archie doesn't love you!" Otto shouted. "You Flamethrower-ing me only proves my point that you know the truth and you don't want to admit it! You're pathetic…"

"NO!" Sky shouted, hopping off of the gym's roof. "YOU are the one who's pathetic! You keep talking shit and 'reminding' me that Archie loves you, like you're insecure. You know that Archie loves ME! And you keep repeating yourself and egging me on just so you can feel good about it!"

Otto used Night Slash, which Sky dodged. "Aw...I knew I was right!"

"ARCHIE LOVES ME!" Otto shouted. "YOU'RE JUST A PATHETIC BITCH WHO'S ACTING LIKE YOU CARE! I CARE ABOUT HIM! YOU ARE JUST A HOMEWRECKING WHORE!"

Sky growled. "YOU ARE THE HOMEWRECKER YOU SICK BASTARD! YOU SAY YOU CARE BUT ALL YOU FUCKING DO IS HURT HIM! YOU'RE THE REASON HE'S NOT EVEN AROUND ANYMORE!"

Otto used Night Slash once again, hitting her against the gym wall, making it shatter.

"YOU are the reason he's not around you dumb slut…" Otto growled. "Now….if I can get you out of the way...I can find him...and get him back.

Otto started choking tried to use Flamethrower, but Otto stabbed her arms and legs, pinning her down. Only a shriek of pain came out of her mouth.

Suddenly, just as she blacked out, she saw a pale orange blur tackle Otto off of her.

**-000-**

Sky found herself awaking in an infirmary bed. Looking around, she saw Flame sitting on a couch across from her bed.

"Flame?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Um...I saw Otto attacking you and I got him off…" he explained.

"Oh…" Sky said, a bit depressed that it wasn't Archie who saved her.

"Hey, I saved your life!" Flame said. "I think a 'thank you' would be nice…."

"Oh, right, sorry", said Sky. "Thanks…"

"You're welcome…" he responded. "Now, what happened this time? Usually, _you _put Otto in his place…"

"Same thing as always…." she explained. "He talks shit about how Archie loves him and I'm just a homewrecker in _their _relationship…"

"Oh…" said Flame.

"Yeah, it's fucking annoying always having to deal with it…"

"...So why do you?"

"What?"

"Why do _you_ have to deal with Otto?" asked Flame. "You shouldn't have to deal with anything…"

"Flame, you don't understand the situation-"

"Actually, I think I do", he continued. "Otto loves Archie, but he hates his guts and you two love each other. But, Otto constantly gets in the way, but since Archie basically aband-"

"Stop right there!" Sky growled. "He did NOT abandon me…"

"Are you sure Sky?" asked Flame. "Because I haven't seen him in the past two weeks! he's left you alone to deal with him because he's being selfish!"

"Where the hell is all of this coming from!?" Sky shouted. "You had no real business in our lives, but now all of a sudden because Otto hurts me, you start talking shit about Archie?!"

"It's not like that!" Flame exclaimed. "I'm just saying that if he _really_ cared, he would be by your side no matter what. He would take whatever he's given in order to keep you safe, but I see that he's not even trying to protect you this time around.."

"Did you NOT see the last season?!"

"Oh I saw it...and Otto got eliminated early, but he still acted like he didn't care about your feelings!"

"Y-You're wrong!" Sky shouted. "He loves me!"

"Yes, letting others talk shit about you outside of the game, leaving for long periods of time over a few scratches that he's dealt with since he was young, and having YOU feel the same pain he has been through sure are signs of love…"

Sky felt like Boomburst-ing Flame through the wall, but she knew that in some ways...he was right.

"Look, I'm not telling you dump him, give up on him, or anything like that, I'm just saying that you need to think more about your situations and if he's actually caring for you…" said Flame.

Sky glared at him. "He does care…" she said, her voice breaking.

Flame sighed. "Okay...if you say so…" And with that, he took flight through the window.

**000**

**Flame: So...things between me and Marie are bad. We're pretty much over, and ever since I saw Sky perform in her season. Woo! She has been in my sights. **

**I know that she and Archie are in love, and honestly, I'm happy for them. But...I still think that it isn't fair that she has to deal with **_**his**_** burdens just because he 'can't take it'.**

**I'm not trying to break them up, but if they do...hopefully she'll see me as an interest…**

**000**

"Why the hell are we at the mess hall?" asked Shade.

"Because, I think it's time for everything to be known…"

"Um...what do you mean?" asked Shade. "Did he tell you something else?" he growled, glaring at Ricky.

Ricky sighed. "D, I don't think this is going to do anything…."

"It'll be fine…" said Demenio. "Just tell him what you told me…"

"If this is another-"

"Quiet!" Demenio barked.

Shade rolled his eyes.

"Um…" Ricky started. "You see Shade...you remember when I said that Levi and I were separated?"

"Yeah…."

"Well….there's a bit more to it…" Ricky started.

Shade started growling, making Demenio glare at him.

"See!" Ricky shouted. "He's not gonna care!"

"Shade!" Demenio shouted. "Stop being a douche!"

"If he tells me that they weren't reall-"

"My parents told me he was dead, okay!" Ricky cried.

"Wait...what?"

"Our parents didn't accept our relationship, so we kept dating behind their backs, but when they found out, my parents said he was dead!' Ricky continued. "That's why I joined this game...I needed something to take my mind off of it! I was vulnerable and stupid and I'm sorry!"

Shade was shocked, but in the back of his mind, he was still pissed.

"Oi…" he said, looking down.

"Are you okay, now?" Demenio asked.

Shade gave him a look. "Well, that's shocking, but it still doesn't do anything for me…"

Demenio's eyes widened, while Ricky just shook his head and started running away, tears in his eyes.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Demenio asked, pinning Shade to the floor.

"I should be asking you that!" Shade yelled as he flipped over and pinned Demenio down.

"He explains the reasons for his actions, gives you some info about his bad past, and even apologizes AGAIN, but you still act like you don't accept it!"

"...Do you remember what WE went through?" Shade asked. "Dealing with near death, beatings for no reason, malnutrition…"

"That's still not fucking fair to him…" Demenio cut him off. "We were able to get away from him in that storm, while Ricky had to deal with his issues ever since he was young…"

"Boo-hoo, he lost his boyfriend, while WE HAD TO WATCH OUR FUCKING FATHER RAPE AND LATER MURDER INNOCENT LADIES!" Shade exclaimed.

"You're just bringing that up to justify being a prick to him."

Shade growled as he got off of Demenio and started leaving.

"Where the fuck are you going?!"

"Away!" Shade responded angrily. "I'm tired of being treated like a fucking bad guy just because I won't 'fully accept' an apology…"

"Then just do it!"

"Fuck you!"

**000**

**Demenio: Still a stubborn prick… he needs to fucking grow up and let it go! It's not acceptable or nice, but he should be fucking flattered that he had other suitors! **

**000**

**Shade: Yes, I'm a fucking prick because I still remember being hunted by a gay and a slut and I won't forget it…**

**If someone else was in my shoes, they'd understand, but wait...NO ONE ELSE IS!**

**000**

"Okay...thanks to Nero, we lost the last challenge…" Lila said. "We need to figure out a way to stop those assholes from cheating!"

"Well, it wasn't really cheating…" said Sonan. "They said that sabotage was allowed, and they took advantage of it. We didn't because we want to keep our 'pure' reputation…"

"Yeah, I was about to do something to their statue, but they told me that I couldn't use any moves to sabotage…" Hex explained

"They probably expected it during the actual challenge, not at the end…" said Static.

"You know…" started Dew. "We've been talking about keep them from sabotaging...but what's stopping us from sabotaging the villains?"

"Integrity…" said Darren.

"Fuck integrity, we need to win", said Static. "We've always been good. I think it's time for a change...for the better."

"I hate and love that idea at the same time…" said Lila with a smirk.

"Lila….please don't let your cruel label take over…." said Hex.

"Ugh...I remember when you castrated that Persian first season…" Dew said, shuddering. "So I agree with Hex...don't get crazy…"

"Oh don't worry guys, I'll be fine…" said Lila. "So...if we lose again, who do you think we should eliminate?"

"I have no idea…" said Darren. "It's still hard to choose…"

"Well...I really REALLY hate the say this, but...I think Archie should go…" said Sonan.

"What?!" Hex exclaimed. "You can't be serious!"

"As much as I hate to admit it, I agree with him…" said Static. "Archie's been gone for almost two weeks and if he's not gonna participate, there's no reason for him to be here…"

"He's been stabbed, mutilated, and fucking pissed on by a psychotic, obsessive douchebag…" Darren explained.

"-which is another reason to get him out of here!" Sonan said. "I'd rather have a happy, participating teammate instead of a traumatized, depressed teammate who's not going to come back…"

"How do we know that he's even still here?" asked Lila.

"That's true…", said Dew. "However, Mew and Palkia have cameras everywhere. They wouldn't just let him leave…"

"Ugh...let's just think about this…" said Hex. "Archie has been through a shit ton of stuff dealing with Otto, so why don't we just have him join us when and if we find him...that way Otto can't mess with him."

"Why are you so adamant about keeping him in?" asked Static.

"Why are you so adamant about getting him out?" Hex retorted. "He's been through hell! He at least deserves to make it further than that piece of shit on the other team! Eliminating someone who's probably clinically depressed by now just because he's trying to avoid becoming suicidal or even more psychotic is just unfair to me!"

"But he's not helping-"

"Static...you've dealt with two stalkers like Otto before…" Dew reminded. "You couldn't really help, either."

"Yeah, but-"

"Okay, so we should keep him in…" said Hex.

"Hex, if we don't eliminate him, who ARE we gonna eliminate?" asked Lila.

"I don't know…" he replied. "But eliminating a tortured guy is out of the question…"

"Wait a second….I just thought of something…" said Darren.

"What?"

"Rocky just got eliminated for being crushed and it was serious, but not THAT serious…." Darren explained. "Yet Archie has been stabbed and mutilated a crap ton of times, both this season and last season, but he didn't get eliminated due to injury…"

"Yeah...you're right!"

"Um...guys...remember...this is Total Pokemon…" said Sonan. "If the CHALLENGE harms you, you get eliminated. If someone else in the competition does, which is a major part in these series' popularity, you stay in...even if you're bleeding heavily from someone else's doing…."

"Ugh...this fucking sucks…" said Lila.

**000**

"Okay, so how's it been going?" asked Nate as he and Aylesha sat in front of the Haunted House.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"New friends…"

"Oh...um, it's going okay…" she said.

Nate raised a brow. "Really?"

"Yeah", she replied.

"So...what all have you done?"

"Oh...um...uh…" she stuttered. "We...helped each other with the last challenge…"

"That was five days ago…"

"Right…"

"Lesha, you've been with me for the past days... I haven't seen you talk to them...even during the challenge…"

"Babe...you were on another island…" said Aylesha. "And just because we don't talk every single day doesn't mean we're not friends."

"Uh huh…"

Aylesha gave him a look, which soon turned into a smile. "While you're worried about me making friends...why don't you try, too?"

"Um...on a team full of jackasses and evil jerks...you want me to make friends?" asked Nate. "That's like asking Krack to make out with a girl…"

"Um...not everyone on your team is evil or an asshole…" said Aylesha. "Hope...Aldon...Vladimir...Krack...Vina and Razor are all nice or alright…"

"So?"

"How about a deal?" asked Aylesha.

"Oh Arceus…" said Nate, rubbing the back of his head. "What kind of deal?"

"I'll start hanging out more with them...if you make friends on your team…"

"Um...that's not really a fair deal…" said Nate. "There needs to be something sexy or terrible involved…"

"No...that's a _bet_", said Aylesha before gaining a smile. "Unless you want to change it to a bet…"

"You know...I'm up for a challenge…" said Nate. "So...same rules as the deal?"

Aylesha nodded. "Yes, and the way the bet is set up is that if you take longer to make new friends than I take to get to know my fiends more...I'll do _whatever _you say for a week…"

"And what about you?" asked Nate.

"Well, that's if you win…" said Aylesha. "If I win...you can't do anything to make me hang out with them…"

Nate gave her a look. "That doesn't make sense...you don't do it sometimes anyway…" he explained. "I say...if I win..._you_ do whatever _I _say for a week…"

"Wow...just like Hex and Morgan did third season…" said Aylesha. "Okay…deal."

"Alright…" said Nate. "We get three days…"

"I'm good with that…." said Aylesha.

"Alright then, it's a bet…" said Nate as they shook hands

**000**

Combat, Kai, and Jet were now inside of the gym. They had ignored Otto's charred, unconscious body and all sat inside.

Kai went across the dodgeball court towards the weights and immediately started lifting, while Combat and Jet just sat in the bleachers. Combat was still listening to his ear phones, not paying attention to anything.

Jet sighed at this. "Guys…"

He got no response.

"Guys…." he repeated, a bit louder.

He still got no response.

"GUYS!" he yelled.

"What?!" Kai shouted. "I heard you the first time, dude!"

"You didn't answer!" said Jet. "I assumed you didn't…"

Kai rolled his eyes as he put his dumbbell back up and walked towards them. Once he was there, he pulled out Combat's earphones, making him growl.

"Jet wants something…" Kai said, folding his arms.

Combat gave the weasel a look before putting his earphones back in.

"Okay…"

"Dude, what is it?"

"Um...aren't you guys getting tired of just keeping to yourselves?"

"Emphasize please…"

"I mean, you guys hardly say anything when around anyone else…"

"Your point?" asked Kai. "If we don't have anything to say, we don't say anything…"

"Kai...you've been this same fucking way since first season, which was like...seven or eight years ago!" said Jet. "Don't you think you should change?"

"I've made it pretty far in every single season I've been in…" said Kai. "Why the hell would I want to change?"

"To switch it up!" said Jet. "Look at me! I used to be like you, but...now I'm opening up a bit."

"Emphasis on a bit", said Combat. "You're still mostly with us…"

"Yeah, but I still talk when I'm around others…" said Jet. "And you only said like one fucking thing throughout the whole third season, you need to change, too…"

"Final 6…further than you guys…"

"You were new..." Kai and Jet said simultaneously.

Combat shrugged.

"Just fucking talk more and be normal for once.." said Jet. "Then after this season or when you get eliminated, you can go back to your silence…"

Kai and Combat exchanged glances. "Fine…"

"Really?" asked Jet.

"If it'll get you off our backs…" said Kai, causing Jet to give them a look

"CONTESTANTS! THE MESS HALL AWAITS!"

**000**

Everyone met up at the mess hall with mixed expressions and emotions.

"Aw...look at all of those happy faces…" said Palkia.

"Fuck you", said Vile, who was still upset.

"No thanks, your boyfriend obviously didn't want to, so why would we?" asked Palkia, causing Nero to growl and Vile to come close to crying again.

"Anyways, heartbreak and traitorous bullshit aside, it's about time for the next challenge!"

"Just get on with it…" said Kai, shocking everyone.

"Wow...the chicken speaks", said Palkia.

"Doesn't matter, just get on with it…" growled Combat as Jet stifled a laugh. The two glared at him.

"Whoa...I think that's the first time I've actually heard him say something…" said Laxish.

"No one cares!" said Ray. "Just explain what we have to do!"

"Sure thing...Kaitlyn…" said Mew, causing Ray to growl at Kevin,

"Follow us…" said Palkia.

**000**

Everyone followed Palkia and Mew to the large mountain located on the island. However, the mountain was covered in snow and ice and there were yellow rings floating around them. Floating above the mountain was a floating platform that looked like it could fit everyone. Under the platform was a rope that ended on the top of the mountain.

"Um...what the hell is this?" asked Flame.

"_This_ is your next challenge!" said Mew. "In an homage to the mountain climbing challenge from first season and the elemental challenge from fourth season...this challenge is going to consist of you all climbing up this slippery mountain and making it up to that platform up there."

"Oh, that's easy", said Hayden as he prepared to fireball the mountain.

"NOPE!" Mew shouted. "The only moves that will be used...will be used by the legendaries who will be trying to blast you off of the mountain!"

"Oh my Arceus, this really is like the first season…" said Dew, holding his head.

"Yep…" said Palkia.

"And I'm guessing those rings are where the attacks will be coming from…" said Sonan.

"Good job", said Mew.

"And fatass number two, since you can't do anything…" said Palkia, looking at M.P.S. "You get to the top immediately."

M.P.S. was teleported to the platform immediately.

"Oh hell no!" Lawrence exclaimed. "How is that fair?!"

"His legs are kinda close and he's too big to make it up there…" said Palkia.

"And for all of you who levitate or who can fly…" started Mew as he waved a paw. Everyone who fell into that category immediately dropped to the ground if they were flying.

"You coulda just told us to not use them!" Volante growled.

"But where's the fun in that?" asked Mew. "Now, the first team to have all of their players up there will win."

"You can start...NOW!" Palkia shouted upwards.

Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Dialga, Volcanion, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, and the Regis poked their heads out of the rings.

"Oh fuck…" Static said as everyone started climbing the mountain.

**000**

"Thank you for helping me…" Vladimir said as Aldon carried him up.

"Don't mention it…" said Aldon.

"Come on, Slowpokes!" Hope called from atop a ledge.

"You're a rabbit!" Aldon shouted to her. "And I'm carrying a rock!"

"Excuses…" Hope teased as she continued climbing. As she passed a ring, Moltres blasted a Flamethrower at her, but she dodged, making it hit Nero, who was climbing up as an Excadrill in order to use its claws.

He fell down on top of Zayn, who was climbing up behind him, sending them back down to the ground.

Aldon smirked as he saw Nero turned back into his normal self. "Serves him right…"

A ring flew down beside him and a Thunderbolt attack from Zapdos put himself and Vladimir back into perspective as he immediately tried to climb up quicker to get away from him, much to Zapdos' amusement.

Hope continued hopping and almost slipped off because of the ice that was on the ledge she was on. She held onto the mountainside and saw that she still had a long way to go. Looking down, she saw that everyone was still at a lower level than her, except for Solis, Jason, Mason, Ray, and Kevin.

She smirked at how most of her teammates were already almost an eighth of the way up, even with the legendaries attacking them.

"We've got this…" she said to herself before she dodged a Whirlwind from Tornadus. "Nice try!"

As she jumped up, she was hit by an Earth Power by Landorus, knocking her on her butt and causing her to slide off of the side of the ledge she landed on.

Landous and Tornadus high fived through the rings.

As Hope fell, Aldon was still carrying Vladimir, getting away from Zapdos. He set Vladimir down on a snowy ledge and panted as he climbed up to sit down.

"I bet Hope is nearly halfway up there by now…" Aldon said.

"AHHHH!" they heard as they both looked up and saw Hope heading towards them. Aldon instinctively held his claws out and caught her as a bit of ice hit his and Vladimir's heads.

Hope panted and saw that Aldon had her. "Thanks…" she said, kissing him as she got out of his grasp.

She groaned as she looked up and saw that she was lower than she was before and that a lot of the others were ahead of her...well, them.

"We need to go!" she said as she started climbing again.

"Come on Hope, Vlad and I just got electrocuted by Zapdos and we just want a little break."

Hope raised a brow and whispered something in Aldon's 'ears' that made his eyes widen and a smile to appear on his face. He immediately turned to Vladimir. "Time to go, man."

"Damn the booty call!" Vladimir groaned as Aldon picked him up and started climbing again.

**000**

Vile was easily climbing up the mountain thanks to her hooked claws.

"So, y-you better now?" asked Carman as she followed Vile up the mountain.

"Yeah...I'm fine…" she said, focusing on climbing the mountain.

"Um...you sure?" asked Carman.

"Yes…" Vile said, raising her voice a bit.

"Okay, okay", she said. "Sorry…"

"Just...don't talk about it…" said Vile as she continued climbing. Articuno passed by them, not wanting to attack the girls. Entei, however, saw an opportunity and immediately used Flamethrower. Both girls jumped up, dodging the attack. The fire melted the snow and ice immediately and Entei used Fire Blast as the girls landed a bit higher on the mountain.

This time, the attack hit close, causing a bit of pain.

"Fuck!" Vile screamed.

Entei laughed happily as his ring moved up

Carman looked back at the melted snow and got an idea. "Entei! You suck as a legendary! It's no wonder you're not in a relationship!"

"Wait, what?" Vile asked in confusion.

Entei's ring immediately stopped and he turned back around, enraged. He immediately used Flamethrower again, burning through the snow and ice and making a small path.

"Oh...nice job", said Vile as she and Carman continued climbing towards the path.

Zayn had started climber faster and eventually he caught up with them.

"Where's Nero?" asked Carman.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because we still need him to do the challenge!"

Zayn groaned. "He's climbing up, don't worry."

"Yay…." said Vile.

**000**

"So Kaytie…" Mason said as he continued climbing. "What's your 'oh so malicious' plan this time?"

"Shut the fuck up…" said Ray as he followed Mason up.

"Why should I?" asked Mason. "You can't do shit to me…" he said, shaking his butt in Ray's face.

Ray growled. "Don't tempt me…" he said with a glare.

"Tempt you to what?" asked Mason as he hopped up higher. "Sink your claws in me?"

"No! Probably something to do with incest!" Kevin shouted to him as he rode Ray's back, making Mason freeze and Ray pale.

"Um...what?" asked Mason as he came back down, avoiding attacks from different legendaries.

"Oh...you don't remember?" asked Kevin. "Although you were asleep…"

Mason looked at Ray with a glare. "What the FUCK did you do?" he growled.

"I don't know what the hell he's talking about, and you'd better watch who you're talking to…"

"I don't give two shits about your damn petty threats…" Mason growled. "Now WHAT is Kevin talking about?"

Ray ignored his question and continued climbing the mountain, only to be stopped by Mason and pinned down.

"Alright, if you want the truth, your brother is bi and when you were younger he…'experimented' with you while you slept…." Kevin explained as he lied in the snow.

"FUCK YOU!" Ray shouted as he kicked Mason off of him and started running up the mountain.

Mason twitched before growling and going after him.

**000**

**Mason: He...is...DISGUSTING! I am going to fucking make him pay!**

**000**

"Get back here!" Mason shouted as he went after him.

Ray continued climbing, dodging Thunder attacks and Ice Beams from the legendaries. Mason followed him, doing the same thing.

"I will fucking kill you!" Mason shouted as he started following him. Ray ran past Jason and Solis, knocking them over.

"WATCH IT YOU OVERGROWN PUSSY!" Solis yelled.

"Fuck you bitch!" Ray shouted back as he was hit by a Whirlwind, courtesy of Tornadus, who had moved up.

He was blown back and tried to cling to the mountain, but ice had made it slippery. Eventually, he latched onto a snowy ledge and pulled himself up.

He sighed in relief before feeling himself get dragged down onto a larger portion of the mountain. There, he and Mason started fighting.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"It was a damn mistake! Get over it! It was over ten years ago!"

"The fact that you practically molested me while I was sleeping never got to you in your dumb, fucking life!"

"It was dad's idea!"

Mason growled and swiped his face, as Ray did the same.

"I fucking hate you!" Mason shouted as he suddenly stopped and started running up the mountain, upset.

"Fucking crybaby…" Ray growled, getting snow out of his fur as he started climbing again.

**000**

**Ray: No one in our family gave two shits about Mason or his feeling except for Sola and mom, but mom was only sometimes. **

**I told dad that I was having some fucked up dreams and….what I'd been doing to myself...and of course, he beat the shit the out of me, but then he told me that to know, I'd have to see if I'd like doing '**_**those things'**_** to another guy.**

**And guess who he told me to do it to…**

**He'll get over it.**

**000**

**Mason: I hate him. I hate my dad. I hate my WHOLE FUCKING FAMILY! No one ever cares about me except for my fucking sister and mom only gave a shit sometimes, but it was still effective!**

**I wish I was never fucking born…**

**000**

"Okay...we already have M.P.S. on the top of the platform up there...and we need to keep going…" said Piff as she continued climbing with the others.

"Um...Piff, you've said that five times now…" said Laxish. "You okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine…" said Piff as she climbed onto a large part of the snowy mountain that was suitable for a break.

She laid on her back immediately. "Ugh…"

Kyle and Scarlett started climbed up after her and lied in the snow, panting.

"How much longer?" Kyle moaned.

Scarlett looked up and saw that they were only about a quarter of the way there. "A long time…" Scarlett groaned as she laid back down.

Laxish slowly made his way up to the area and face planted in the snow. Emilia was riding on Ded's shoulders as the large sloth made his way up.

"Thank you", said Emilia.

"No problem…"

"You know you could have helped us, too", said Laxish as he rolled over to his back.

"You guys didn't ask…" said Ded. "You know that I can carry all of you and just jump up there."

"Wait...you can?" asked Emilia, shocked.

"Yeah…" Piff panted. "I forgot...you have...average balance…"

"Hey, I've been practicing!"

"Well then let's go!" said Laxish, who was now clinging to Ded's right leg.

Ded sighed. "Come on…" he said.

Piff, Kyle, and Scarlett exhaustedly walked towards Ded and climbed onto his back. "Alright, let's get ready to-"

Suddenly, Ded was cut off by a large Thunderbolt striking all of them, courtesy of a tag team of Zapdos and Raikou.

Ded groaned in pain as the others fell back into the snow.

**000**

"This fucking sucks…" said Nate as he climbed up the snowy mountain.

Aylesha giggled as she easily hopped up the snow and ice covered mountain. She avoided a Flamethrower from Moltres as she continued climbing up. However, she was stopped by Tornadus and blown back by Whirlwind.

She stopped herself from going off of a snowy ledge using her toes. She sighed in relief and continued hopping up. She ended up landing next Demenio, Ricky, and Shade, who were all easily scaling the mountain, avoiding the ice patches and legend attacks.

"Oh...hey guys", she said, before ducking to avoid a Rock Throw from Regirock.

"What the hell?" asked Demenio before he was hit with a rock and knocked into Shade. The two fell down to a very lower level next to Ded and the others, who were starting to get up.

"You alright D?!" asked Ricky.

Groans came from both brothers as they slowly rolled over.

"Yikes...that was some drop…" said Emilia, looking up at where Ricky and Aylesha were.

Suddenly, metal fragments started pelting them all, courtesy of Registeel. "Are you kidding me?" asked Scarlett, annoyed.

"Wish you could burn them don't you?" asked Kyle, closing one of his eyes as fragments continued hitting them.

"Let's get outta here", said Piff as they started climbing again.

**-000-**

Aylesha and Ricky decided to keep going, not wanting to worry about the others. She saw that Ricky had a somewhat indifferent and angered look.

"Um...you okay Ricky?" she asked.

Ricky looked back. "Yeah, sure. Um...can you tell the others not to talk to me for a while?"

Aylesha was confused. "Why?"

"It's...it's personal…" he said, saddened. "Can you please just do it?"

"Oh...um...sure", Aylesha said. "But...are you sure you're okay?"

"Just don't worry about me…" said Ricky as he continued climbing up.

Aylesha was shocked, but didn't want to go against his wishes. She sighed as Nate climbed up next to her.

He panted. "Finally…." he said before turning to her. He saw the look on her face and got worried. "You okay?"

"Yeah…" she responded. "Don't worry."

"If you say so…" said Nate as he started climbing again.

However, he was immediately knocked down by a sudden Thunderbolt by Thundurus. Nate groaned.

**000**

"This...fucking...sucks…" Giovanni groaned with a shiver as he continued using his wings to climb up the snowy mountain.

His wings occasionally got stuck on the ice, causing him anger and discomfort.

"You said it…" Mai agreed, facing the same dilemma.

Giovanni got up on a ledge and looked up. He saw blue and green blurs nearing the peak.

"Ugh...they're lucky that they're serpents…" Mai groaned.

Giovanni growled in anger before sighing. "Guess we gotta keep going…" he said. Suddenly, an Ice Beam from Articuno froze him.

"What the-?!" Mai exclaimed as she glared at the bluebird, who started floating away in her ring.

Mai growled as she looked at Giovanni and started hugging him to heat him up. "This is going to take a long time…" she groaned.

**000**

"I hate this…" said Sonan as he sat down in the snow.

Lila, Hex, Dew, and Static made it up next to him.

"I wish this mountain was smaller…" said Hex, panting.

"And warmer…" Static said, shivering.

Lila sighed as she looked up and saw that they were a bit more than halfway up the mountain. "Come on guys, we gotta keep going-"

"AND SWIFT IS THE FIRST ONE UP FOR THE VILLAINS! FOLLOWED BY SAPPHIRE, GIVING THE HEROES TWO MEMBERS!"

"Fast!" said Sonan, immediately hopping up.

"Why?" asked Static. "We still have a small l-"

"JASON, SOLIS, MASON, AND RAY HAVE ALL MADE IT UP!" Mew exclaimed. "THE VILLAINS NOW HAVE A LEAD!"

"Fuck my life…" said Dew, taking his swords out.

Suddenly, as Regice came down in his ring in order to attack, Sonan immediately jumped on the ring.

"Sonan!" Lila exclaimed.

After Regice used Ice Beam, which everyone dodged, he immediately went back up towards the top of the mountain, trying to shake Sonan off.

Sonan let go and found himself even higher than he tried to go.

"Well...that worked out well…"

Regice tried to use Ice Beam on him, but he dodged him.

"So long!" Sonan said before being surrounded by Regigigas, Regirock, and Registeel, as well as Regice.

"FFS…." Sonan groaned before a roar was heard and Lila leapt in front of him. "Touch him...and you die…" she growled, giving them all death stares.

All of the Regis immediately moved away, while Regigigas stayed put. "Fuck...off…"

Regigigas didn't care and used Focus Blast. Lila dodged it and grabbed Sonan by his neck like a cub before leaping up he snowy mountainside.

Once she thought she was in the clear, she glared at Sonan.

"Um...heh heh…" Sonan laughed sheepishly.

"Scare me like that again and you're grounded…" she threatened, giving _him _the death glare this time.

"Y-Yes ma'am…"

"Whoa Lila...I didn't know you could get like that", said Aylesha, who was still climbing with Nate.

"Comes with the mom job…" said Lila as Sonan got on her back. She went back to climbing up, as Nate and Aylesha did the same.

"Nate…" Aylesha started.

"Yeah?" he asked he got on a ledge.

"AND RICKY MAKES IT UP EXTREMELY QUICK!"

"Wow…" Aylesha gaped, stunned that Ricky made it already.

"You were asking me something…" Nate said.

"Oh, yeah…" said Aylesha, regaining focus. "Have you ever thought of us having kids?"

Nate froze for a second. "Um...not really", said Nate. "I mean would I like some? Sure, it'd be cool to teach them stuff and play...but with Eredar-"

"Eredar is gone!" Aylesha exclaimed.

"You don't know that…" said Nate as he started climbing again, slipping from the ice on one ledge.

"KAI, COMBAT, AND JET HAVE MADE IT UP!"

"We haven't seen him in almost two years now!" Aylesha said. "I think that's a sign…"

"What'd my sister tell you?" Nate asked rhetorically.

"That he disappears for long periods of times, bu-"

"So, I don't want us bringing life in the world unless he's completely gone!"

Aylesha sighed, knowing that he had a point. "Okay…"

"Look babe…" said Nate, sitting down and pulling her down into his lap. "I don't want to make you upset in any way…but...you have to think about the dangers as well as the positives…"

"So...we can't really do anything?"

"I'm not saying that!" Nate shouted. "I'm just saying that we need to be careful...okay?"

Aylesha looked down before looking into his eyes. "Okay…"

The two shared a kiss before standing up again.

"Aw...how sweet…" they heard. Volcanion blasted superheated water towards them, but they both dodged and started climbing up faster.

**-000-**

"Oh the joys of motherhood…" Dew groaned as he stabbed his swords into the snowy rocks in order to pull himself up.

Hex was climbing up the normal way, using his claws to aid himself. Static struggled to get up, before asking a question.

"Um...where's Darren?"

**-000-**

Darren slowly got himself up to the first ledge of the mountain, rolling onto his back, he panted. "Damn this blubber…"

"Aww...the perfect victim... " he heard. He looked up to see Landorus above him in his ring.

"I could beat you if we could attack."

"But you can't, so…"

Darren grabbed onto the ring as Landorus started rising up in order to shake him off. Despite having only fins, Darren stayed on.

Landorus used Stone Edge, launching Darren up in the sky.

**000**

Razor was nearing the top of the cliff, with Vina climbing next to him. Volante, who was a few feet below them, sighed.

"So...do you know if it's a girl or boy?" asked Razor as he got on the final ledge and helped Vina up.

"Um...n-no", she said. "But...I'll let you know when I find out."

"Alright…" said Razor. "I'm actually both glad and surprised that those braindead hosts haven't found out…"

Vina shrugged as she and Razor started climbing up the rope leading to the platform. Volante shook his head, hearing everything. Draco, however, growled angrily.

"AND VINA AND RAZOR MAKE IT UP FOR THE VILLAINS! FOLLOWED BY VOLANTE AND DRACO!"

"Um...Razor, I need to speak to you a bit... " said Draco, dragging Razor near one edge of the platform.

"Get off of me, psycho!" Razor growled, yanking an arm away.

"Stop asking about that damn pregnancy…" Draco growled.

"Fuck you…" Razor retorted. "Just because you're turning into another Otto doesn't mean I'm gonna let you control me!"

Draco glared at him as he turned back around and sat next to Vina.

**000**

**Draco: Okay...I'm getting rid of that bitch as soon as possible. Razor obviously going to comply, so I might as well make this hell for him until he does...**

**000**

Flame was climbing with Sky, nearing the top.

"Wow...for a Dragon and Flying-type,you're handling this well."

"Yeah….training with _Archie_ really helped…" Sky emphasized, giving him a glare.

"OMA are you still on that?" asked Flame.

"It's kinda hard to get over another guys throwing shade at your boyfriend, who has been miserable for majority of his life…" Sky explained as she continued climbing.

Flame sighed in exasperation.

"AND LILA AND SONAN MAKE IT UP FOR THE HEROES!"

"Yes!" Sky said happily as she continued to the peak.

She grabbed the rope and began climbing, followed by Flame.

"SKY AND FLAME HAVE MADE IT UP! THE HEROES ARE IN THE LEAD!"

The villains on the platform all growled and groaned.

"Great...we're gonna lose again…" Swift hissed. "Where the hell are those two?"

**000**

Mai finally released Giovanni, who had finally thawed out.

"About time…" said Mai, shivering.

"Thanks babe…" Giovanni said, shivering. "Now let's hurry!"

"NATE AND AYLESHA HAVE MADE IT UP!

"Ugh…" Giovanni growled. "This is fucking annoying…"

"It could be worse…" Mai agreed as they started climbing again.

"WAAAAHHHHH!" they heard as Darren landed on Giovanni.

"Ugh...I fucking hate this game…" Giovanni groaned.

Mai shook her head before rolling the sea lion off of Giovanni and letting him slide down the snow.

After doing that, Giovanni stood up and popped his back. "Why the hell is everything happening to me?!"

"I don't know, but it's weird…" said Mai. "Let's just keep going."

"I wish I could fucking fly…" Giovanni groaned as he started climbing again, only for Volcanion to float down and blast him with boiling water.

"I FUCKING HATE THIS!"

**000**

Hayden was making a path thanks to his heat, helping Flynn and Krack climb up without touching the snow. Although, Flynn still had a tough time…

"I fucking hate this challenge…" Flynn groaned as he pulled himself up behind Krack.

"Don't complain...we're near the top", said Hayden.

"Easy for you to say fire-type!"

Hayden rolled his eyes as he continued climbing, followed by Krack, who didn't say a word. Flynn groaned as he got up and started going after them.

"Okay...I think this is the second to last ledge…" said Hayden as he and Krack climbed up another ledge.

Krack shivered. "Man, I hate snow…"

"Yeah...of course…" said Hayden.

Suddenly, he was blasted with a Hydro Pump by Suicune, knocking him out. Krack paled. "Oh shit…"

Luckily, Suicune didn't fire at him and floated away.

Flynn finally climbed up slowly and panted. He saw Hayden fainted and groaned. "Well...I guess we have to get up there ourselves…"

"Hold on…" said Krack as he got up. A cold breeze blew through the air suddenly, lifting all three of them up and launching them up to the platform.

"So much for your brilliant plan…" Tornadus said to Moltres.

"Shut up…." she responded, glaring at him. "I didn't know it was that strong!"

Tornadus gave her a look.

"FLYNN, KRACK, AND HAYDEN HAVE MADE IT...THANKS MOLTRES!" Mew shouted, slightly peeved.

"Fuck you!"

**000**

"So...what do you plan to do if you win the money this time around?" asked Ebony as he hopped on a icy ledge. He almost slipped, but he regained himself.

"I don't know", said Lawrence as he tried to climb up another ledge. He made it up and groaned. "I hate this challenge…"

"Well...we're close to the top at least.." said Ebony, looking up.

"Out of the way please…" said Demenio as he and Shade climbed up past them.

"Go fuck yourselves!" Ebony growled.

"Um...are you still pissed at their damn brother?"

"He...killed...mine…" Ebony stated with a sneer. "He's damn lucky he isn't here, or else-"

"Uh….I seem to recall you getting your ass handed to you by that same brother….and the girl you said he cheated with…"

Ebony growled softly with a smile as he climbed up after them.

"I have a Mega, he doesn't…" Ebony said. "I'm not worried anymore."

"Wait...Pokemon can't really die…"

"Yes we can...it takes a lot, but we can.."

"Oh...well", said Lawrence. "I may have murdered a lot of people then…"

Ebony shuddered. "Well...that's good to know…"

"Hey, you're lucky I'm better now…" said Lawrence.

"Um...can I get some help here! I'm kinda crucial!" the two of them heard.

Ebony looked around to the side and saw Kevin in the snow. "'Bout time!"

"How did you even-"

"Kaitlyn left me here after I told his brother some interesting info…"

"Um...who's Kaitlyn?"

"Ray", Kevin answered simply. "Kaitlyn's his middle name."

Ebony stifled a laugh. "Really?!"

"Yes, now can you help me?" asked Kevin. "It's cold and I may short circuit if this snow melts in or on me…"

"Whatever…" said Ebony, picking him up in his fangs.

"Hey! Watch the tail!"

"Suuht up", Ebony said, Kevin's tail in his mouth.

"Come on!" Lawrence shouted from a higher level.

"How the hell did you-"

"High speed climbing…" said Lawrence. "Speed is great!"

"Don't do drugs, kids…" said Kevin.

"OTTO HAS MADE IT UP SOMEHOW! FOLLOWED BY VILE, CARMAN, NERO AND ZAYN!"

"Well...this is fun...but we need to move!" Kevin shouted.

Ebony rolled his eyes as he started hopping up next to Lawrence.

**000**

"SHADE AND DEMENIO HAVE MADE IT UP!"

"Yes….more of our teammates made it up…" said Ded, who was carrying Darren, who had fallen on Laxish and woke up.

"Thank you for this…" said Darren. "I have no way of getting up here!"

"It's okay Darren", said Ded. "We're close to the top anyway…"

Kyle and Scarlett were still climbing, along with Emilia, Laxish, and Piff.

"This is so annoying!"

"I know…" Emilia agreed as she got up onto another slippery ledge.

Suddenly, another cold, harsh gust of wind, along with a Flamethrower, blew towards them. Kyle and Scarlett tried to hold on, but ended up getting caught in the air current, sending them upwards.

Emilia, Laxish, Piff, and Ded all stayed put by clinging tightly to the mountain.

"Aw….you did the same…" said Moltres.

"They didn't win, though…" said Tornadus with a smirk.

Moltres growled as they both started floating upwards, where more of the players who were reaching the top were.

"ALDON! HOPE, AND VLADIMIR HAVE MADE IT UP!"

"Ugh!" Piff exclaimed. "THIS IS HOPELESS!"

"Whoa...calm down", said Laxish. "We still have a chance…"

"Um...they have less people than us!" Piff exclaimed.

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts…" said Piff. "Time for drastic measures. Ded, toss us up…"

"Wait...what?" asked Ded.

"Do it!"

"Piff, you've lost it…" said Darren. "We can't fly!"

"We have to do something!"

"GIOVANNI AND MAI HAVE MADE IT!"

"RAAAHHHHH!" Piff yelled.

"NOW, SINCE THE VILLAINS ONLY NEED THREE MORE PLAYERS, WE'RE GOING TO ALLOW THE HEROES TO DO WHATEVER THEY CAN TO WIN!"

They all smiled.

**000**

"You are so full of bullshit!" Vile exclaimed.

"Hey, we gotta make it interesting…" said Mew. "Right Palkia?"

Palkia was busy 'having fun' with Dialga inside of the ring she was inside of. He groaned.

Hex teleported everyone from his team to the top with a smile on his face. Lawrence, Kevin, and Ebony were bought up, courtesy of Solis. Their teammates glared at them.

"The villains win!"

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed.

"Heroes...you're missing someone…"

Sky paled. "_Archie…."_

The heroes all either growled or groaned. The villains cheered.

"Heroes...place your bets…"

Aylesha, Demenio, and Ricky exchanged glances.

**000**

The three of them went back to the cave Archie was in. Ricky used Thunder, blasting all of them out of the way.

"Archie! You're about to be eliminated! You need to come out!"

They got no response.

"Archie!" Demenio barked.

Still no response.

"Okay, let's just go in-" Aylesha started before seeing that Ricky was leaving. She sighed.

"Where is he-"

"Don't worry about it…" said Aylesha. "Let's just get Archie out of here…"

The two of them went inside of the cave, with Demenio breathing flames to light their way. They passed by numerous rocks that were shattered and others that had a red substance on each of them.

They went into a smaller cavern and their eyes widened in shock and horror. Archie was laying against a bloody wall, both his arms decorated with stab and cut wounds, all self-inflicted. He looked as if he was dead.

"A-Archi-" Aylesha was cut off by Archie slowly lifting his head up. "Get the fuck out…" he growled emotionlessly.

"Dude...you've lost a shit ton of blood! You gotta get to the-"

"OUT!" Archie shouted, standing up.

"Whoa!" Aylesha said as both she and Demenio backed up. "W-we don't want to get you mad, we're just trying to tell you that...the others want to eliminate you…"

"Oh...and why is that?" asked Archie, picking up another sharp rock, making Aylesha's eyes widen.

"...b-because you n-not being there...lost us the challenge?" Demenio said in an interrogative manner, scared about what Archie would do.

Archie chuckled darkly. "You know...I've dealt with a shit ton of torture and pain throughout my life…"

Aylesha and Demenio watched the rock he held.

"Almost getting killed over 10 times when I was little...being stalked by a psycho…having the psycho ruin any chance of happiness…" Archie continued. "I find a girl that loves me...and I love her, but the psycho still fucks me over...outside of the competition, she gets flamed and I get maimed even more…I get treated like a piece of property and others witness my pain...and because I want to avoid it...I'm targeted…" he said, all the while, shaking.

"Archie…" Demenio started, getting worried. "We can try to get the others to not vote for you…"

"Oh...but...then they'd know where I was...and said psycho will make my life a more living hell…" said Archie as he eyed the rock before forcefully plunging it into his leg.

"NO!" Aylesha shouted as Archie collapsed to the ground, panting with a glare.

"Fuck...my...life…" Archie growled before losing consciousness.

Aylesha and Demenio both exchange sad glances.

**000**

"Guys...you can't vote for Archie…" said Aylesha

"Why?" asked Mason, still upset about the information he was given earlier. "He lost us the challenge!"

"So what?!" asked Demenio. "He's been through a lot in his life. He deserves more than one chance!"

"Thank you!" Darren and Hex immediately agreed.

"Guys...shouldn't we eliminate him for-"

"No", Sky immediately said. "If you eliminate him, I go too…"

Flame gave her a look.

"Come on Sky, we have to vote for someone!" Lila urged.

"Then vote for someone other than him that's you think is not going to be useful…" Sky said. "If not, I'm gone, too…remember that."

And with that, she flew off.

A lot of the others turned to Mason, who growled.

**000**

"Alright, welcome to your second elimination, heroes!"

"Yay…" Volante said deadpanned.

"Yeah, but first...we have to make up for some things, so before we start the elimination…" started Mew. "...villains, which TWO of you are going to Skull Island?"

"Razor and I can go…" said Draco. "I think we could work well together…"

"Well o-"

"NO!" Razor shouted immediately. "Fuck that!"

"Sorry, the names have been spoken…" said Palkia with a smirk. "Enjoy yourselves…"

"I HATE THIS GAME!" he shouted as the two of them were teleported away.

"Wait...why were two of them sent?" asked Sapphire. "

"We didn't have Skull Island last time, so this time, we had two", said Mew. "But...onto the elimination now. You all know the drill…"

"Dew, Piff, Ded, Emilia, M.P.S., Laxish, Volante, Flame, Sonan, Sky, Lila, Sapphire, Hex, Darren, Jet, Combat, Kai, Ricky, Shade, Demenio, Aylesha, Scarlett, and Kyle, you all are safe", said Palkia.

"Archie, Static, and Mason...wow…" said Mew. "All very unlikely…but, the next player safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Archie! Shockingly!"

"Wait...WHAT?!" Static exclaimed.

"Yeah...now, the final player safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Static!"

Static sighed in relief, while Mason growled.

"Just kidding!" Mew shouted. "Mason, you're safe. Static...you're out!"

"WHAT?!" he, along with a few of his alliance members exclaimed. "I THOUGHT WE SETTLED ON ARCHIE OR MASON!"

"Um...yeah", Piff started. "But...ya see...Mason is good bait and torture fodder…"

"Fuck you guys…" Mason growled, tears starting to form in his eyes as he ran off.

"And...if we need electricity...we have Ricky...Sapphire...Hex…" Combat said. "You're the most expendable."

"Gee...thanks", Static said sarcastically in anger.

"Hey, sorry, but even on the third season...you really didn't do anything but encourage Chelsea or try to get her to like you, that's all…" Kai added.

"Well, good to see that the silent guys are expressing their great opinions…" Static said angrily.

"Static...it's toilet time…" said Palkia.

He sighed.

**000**

Static was floating in the toilet. "This fucking sucks...I hate getting out early!"

"Hey, at least you didn't get eliminated second…" said Dew.

"I didn't get eliminated second on the plane…" said Static. "But, I guess you're right…"

"Actually, you're the second player voted off of your team here, so...yeah, still second gone"

"Oh you have got to be kidding MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Static shouted as he was flushed.

Everyone left except for the ones in Lila's Alliance. "Well, there's his bad luck…" said Sonan.

"I can't believe that they eliminated him over Mason!"

"Maybe now we know how Archie felt when the other team kept in his abuser as opposed to a bitch…"

"Yeah…I think I get it now…" said Dew.

"We need to win the next challenges!" Lila said. "I don't wanna lose any more players!"

"We can only hope that Archie comes back or the challenges don't require all teammates", Darren explained.

"It'd better not.."

**000**

**Well...that was...pleasant. I have nothing to say except poor Static and...Mason? Ray is sick...Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chap and I'll see you guys next on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars! See ya guys, BYE! **


	6. Eggcellent!

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon: All-Stars..the contestants had an...ice time. Drama unfolded around every corner. Nero got caught in his act, causing him to be single. Sky and Otto had a falling out, leading to Flame saving her and proceeding to try to make her think "clearly". It was revealed that Ray had a bit of experimentation with Mason as kids, causing Mason to lose it. Speaking of losing it, after getting all of their players to the top of the platform after climbing the icy mountain for the challenge, the heroes still lost...because of Archie's absence. Aylesha and Demenio went to warn Archie, causing his sanity to go even lower than it was before. In the end, it was down to Mason and Static, and of course, in tradition of number two...Static was eliminated. What will today? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

"Well...I guess you're right about Archie, Flame…" said Sky. "He doesn't care about me...but...you seem to"

"Um...well...I just can't let a cute girl get hurt over another guy's problems.." Flame said, sheepishly.

"Oh? I'm cute to you?" asked Sky with a seductive smile.

"Well….sexy is very provacative, so…"

Sky hushed him. "I like sexy…" she whispered.

The two leaned in to kiss when-

"FLAME!"

Flame snapped out of his dream and saw that he was leaning forward from a tree with his lips puckered. Sky was glaring daggers at him, making him move back against said tree.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she asked.

"Huh?" Flame asked as he looked around and saw that they were in the forest next to the gym. "Oh..um….nothing. What are you doing?"

"You're the one who followed me here in the middle of the damn night!" Sky growled.

"I did?"

"Yes...and you fell asleep against that tree…" she said, still glaring at him. "Why were you leaning like you were about to kiss someone?"

"Um...uh...dream about my girlfriend…" Flame lied.

"You two broke up…" Sky said, folding her arms. "Now tell me the truth…"

"I just dreamt about us having a one night stand…" Flame said. "You can do that after breaking up!"

Sky gave him a look. "Whatever…now why did you follow me?"

"Because, you're losing yourself", said Flame. "I mean seriously...quitting the game if your boyfriend, who ISN'T HERE FOR YOU, gets eliminated fair and square for an actual reason? Really?"

"I want and need to talk to and comfort him…"

"If he wanted that, he'd be here…"

"You know what...you're not a girl and you haven't been through what we've been through, so you can kiss my fucking ass", Sky growled.

"Exactly my point…" said Flame. "You're losing yourself!" he repeated.

"How!?" Sky shouted. "Answer me that! HOW am I LOSING MYSELF?! I AM STILL SKY!"

"No...you're the stereotypical clingy girl...not Sky", Flame explained, giving her a look. "Sky didn't let her love get in the way of playing the game. Sky went crazy trying to look for her beau in a few days, not weeks. Sky didn't randomly yell at people who are only trying to get her to think straight!"

Sky listened to his words and looked down. "N-no...it...th-that…"

"Do you see now…" said Flame.

Sky trembled and felt herself starting to cry. She got into Flame arms and hugged him, while he did the same.

"You're right...I need to stop looking for him…" Sky admitted. "I have to focus…"

"'Atta girl…" said Flame. "And once again, I'm not telling you to dump him, but if he doesn't come back at all…"

Sky started crying again and held onto him.

Little did the two know, Nate and Aylesha, who were heading to the gym, stopped and heard everything.

**000**

"_Fuck, I have to tell Archie!" _Aylesha shouted in her head.

"Flame knows he's a liar…" Nate said, glaring at the Charizard before backing away.

"What do you mean?" asked Aylesha as she and Nate walked away from the gym area and moved into an area that was more secluded.

"He's manipulating her!" Nate exclaimed. "He was leaning in for a kiss because he likes her! He's just telling her all the negative things that Archie is doing so that she'll dump him and go to him!"

"_It's worse than I thought…" _

"You can immediately tell when he says that he doesn't want her to dump him…" said Nate. "That's practically saying...'dump him, he's bad!'"

"I have to hurry and warn him!" Aylesha said as she started running through the forest. Upon hearing this, Nate's eyes widened.

He used Vine Whip and launched himself in front of her, making her stop.

"What the hell do you mean you have to warn him?" asked Nate, folding his arms. "Who's 'him'?"

Aylesha paled. "_Goddammit! I thought out loud!"_

"Lesha…"

"Um...uh…"

"You know that I can make you talk…" Nate said. "But I don't really want to do this on National TV…you're lucky the cameras didn't catch us last season..."

Aylesha blushed extremely red.

"Now..are you gonna tell me...or am I gonna have to do it?" Nate asked, whipping out a vine.

Aylesha gulped. "Okay! 'Him'...is Archie."

"What?!" Nate exclaimed, retracting his vine. "You found him?!"

"Y-Yeah…" she said, looking down. "Ricky, Demenio, and I found him during the statue challenge…"

"Why haven't you told anyone!?" asked Nate. "Flame wouldn't be doing this!"

"Because! Archie said that if we told anyone where he was, he'd eliminate himself!" Aylesha exclaimed.

Nate gave her a look of disbelief. "Are you…" Nate stated. "Where the fuck is he? I think I need to smack some sense into his ass!"

"Oh, he's done a lot more than that…" Aylesha whispered, looking down.

"What?"

**-000-**

Archie was recovering from his latest wound and was now laying against his wall again. He didn't know if he had been eliminated or not, but he didn't care. He just sat there.

"Sky may be better off without me…" Archie muttered to himself. "I love her so much...I don't need her getting hurt or changing her attitude towards people because of me. I'm worthless…"

"ARCHIE!"

Archie groaned. "What now?!"

This time, Aylesha and Nate came to him and upon seeing Nate, he growled. "Why are you bringing others here?!"

"A better question is WHY ARE YOU STILL IN HERE?!"

"Was I eliminated?"

"No, Static was…"

Archie sighed. "Of course…"

"ANSWER ME!" Nate shouted at him. "DON'T IGNORE THE QUESTION!"

"I don't have to do anything you say...he said, picking up another rock, making Aylesha turn and close her eyes.

Nate immediately smacked the rock away using Vine Whip. "ANSWER!"

Archie growled. "I'M HERE BECAUSE I'M TIRED OF BEING PUT THROUGH BULLSHIT BY OTTO! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!"

"No...I'm not!" Nate growled in retaliation. "You are being a selfish piece of shit!"

Archie growled.

"Nate...I think you should calm down…"

"Why?" asked Nate. "It's true!" he said before turning back to him. "You are letting your girlfriend, someone you supposedly love, deal with sadness, depression, and pain!"

"Do you think that I want that for her?!" Archie shouted.

"Apparently you do if you're just sitting here cutting yourself!" Nate shouted back. "You're making the same injuries Otto gives you, so why the hell are you still in here?!"

Upon hearing that, Archie slowly looked down at his arms and leg. "Fuck off…"

"Meanwhile, Sky's getting really comfortable with Flame…"

Archie remained silent. "And?"

"Wait...what do you mean 'and'?!" Nate exclaimed.

"Are they doing anything like a couple?"

"No,but he's convinced her to stop looking for you and to focus more on the challenges…"

"Um...I'm sorry, but I don't see the bad in that!" Archie shouted. "You know that we don't let each other stop us from giving our all!"

"Well, Archie...she spends all of her time before challenges looking for you!" Aylesha added, speaking up. "I don't even think she's slept since you've left…"

Archie groaned.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Nate exclaimed. "You're down here cutting yourself while your girlfriend is being wooed by another guy!"

"She's better off without me…" Archie growled fiercely.

"NO! Flame has been trying to convince her to break up with and forget about you!" Nate added.

Archie immediately stood up with a glare. "WHAT DO I CARE?! I LOVE HER AND I TRUST HER! SHE WON'T FUCKING FALL FOR THAT SHIT!"

"Well she already has buddy, and if you don't stop being a little pussy and get out there, they'll be together!"

Archie didn't move. He just sat back down.

Nate shook his head. "I'm done…" he said as he stated leaving, Aylesha behind him

**000**

**Aylesha: I love you so much. Thank you for trying...**

**Nate: Yeah yeah...I just...he's just so aggravating now!**

**Aylesha: Yeah...and I don't want to add to it, but...remember the bet?**

***Nate paled***

**Nate: It's been three days hasn't it?**

***Aylesha nodded***

**Nate: Aw crap…**

**Aylesha: You can't make me do anything-**

**Nate: Only for a week...**

**Aylesha: Crap….**

**000**

Ricky was on the steps of the haunted house with his laptop. Once again, he was on Skype with Levi.

"You still not talking to anyone?" asked Levi.

"No…" Ricky said, laying his head on his paws.

Levi sighed. "Babe, you can't let Shade keep treating you like that! Just because he won't accept your apology doesn't mean you should just shut down. You know that you're better than that…"

Ricky kept his head down, which Levi saw. He sighed.

"Hold on…" Levi said, picking up a phone.

"Who are you calling?" Ricky asked, sitting up.

Levi closed his window, shocking Ricky. "Levi!"

"Ricky!" he heard.

Ricky turned and saw Demenio walking towards him. He started walking away, prompting Demenio to follow him.

Seeing that Demenio was still behind him, Ricky started running. Demenio growled inwardly and started chasing after him.

Ricky saw that Demenio was catching up to him, but he didn't want to attack him to get him to stop. Instead, he found himself being teleported away, shocking Demenio.

"Wait...what the hell?"

**-000-**

Ricky found himself sitting on a familiar couch.

"What the-" he started before giggling. "I'm home…"

Suddenly, Ricky was tackled and pinned to the couch by a shiny Luxray, who brought a smile to his face.

"Welcome back, sexy…" Levi said seductively, making Ricky blush.

"How did you get me back here?" Ricky asked, gripping his shoulders.

"I called up a friend…" Levi said, kissing him.

Ricky moaned into the kiss before Levi broke it. "So...why did you bring me back here?"

"I figured you needed some stress relief...and I know how to do that…" Levi said with a smirk, making Ricky whimper.

**000**

"Will you two just date already!" Laxish exclaimed as he saw Emilia sleeping on Ded's chest in the cabin. This caused the two of them to jolt awake.

"Laxish! What the heck?!" Emilia asked as she sat up on Ded's chest.

"I'm pretty sure that I should be asking you the same thing…" said Laxish with a smile as he folded his arms, "...seeing that you see to love straddling different parts of Ded…"

Emilia looked down and saw that she was indeed straddling Ded's stomach, making her blush. Ded chuckled.

"So….why don't you two get to...I don't know...making out…?" asked Laxish as he started leaving.

Emilia rolled her eyes before she actually started grinding on Ded's crotch, similar to what Sky did to Archie in the Winner's Lounge.

Ded sighed in relaxation. "You know...you don't have to do that…" he chuckled.

"I know...but I want to…" Emilia said as she continued.

Ded smiled at her before bringing her to his chest and kissing her, with her kissing back.

**000**

**Emilia: Yeah...we started dating after the last challenge…**

**Ded: We're just not gonna let anyone know. It's kinda fun to see them try to push us together…**

**Emilia: I know! They even tried making us a picnic last...Thursday was it?**

**Ded: Yep. We ate the hell out of that and then I-**

***Emilia hushed him with a blush.***

**000**

"Well?" asked Piff.

"Yeah….I don't know", said Laxish.

"Didn't you stand outside and look through the window for a while?"

"...Was I supposed to?"

M.P.S. sighed. "I don't even think we should be rushing them anymore. We should just let them take their time."

"M.P.S.", Piff started. "Those two are attracted to each other and they know it. They're just playing with each other! "

"It's fine…" said M.P.S. "Let them do it themselves…."

Laxish and Piff exchanged glances. "Why are you changing your mind suddenly?" asked Laxish,

"Just because I'm getting annoyed a bit", said M.P.S. "We're worrying more about a relationship that may or may not happen than keeping ourselves in this game."

Laxish and Piff exchanged glances. "Okay...maybe you're right…"

"Thank you…"

**000**

Vladimir, Aldon, Hope, Vile, Carman, and Zayn all in the gaming area, though they did not play any games.

"So...why did you ask us to come here?" asked Vladimir.

"Well, actually we asked only these two here, you're just here…" said Zayn.

Vladimir sighed sadly before disappearing.

"Well..hopefully he hasn't taken any offense to that…" said Hope.

"Yeah…" Aldon agreed. "But anyways, why _did _you ask us to come here…"

Vile started with a sigh. "I just wanted to let you guys know that me, Carman, Zayn, and...that prick were in an alliance…"

"Well...we kinda figured that by the way you guys were always with each other…" said Hope.

"I told you it was obvious…" said Zayn, making Vile and Carman glare at him. He rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Anyways...since we're not being involved with that cheater…"

"You want to be with us?" Hope asked with a smile.

"Well...more you with us...but, yeah…" Vile said.

Hope went up and hugged her, with Vile hugging back with a smile. Aldon smiled as Vile started to cry softly.

"We're in...don't worry", said Hope as Vile continued to cry..

"Thank you", she squeaked out.

Vladimir reappeared and smiled beside Aldon.

"Well...we're all big alliance now…" said Carman. "So...what do we call it?"

"Grand", Vladimir suggested.

"The Grand Alliance...I like it…" said Aldon.

"Yeah...really good…" said Vile, wiping her tears away.

**000**

**Vile: I don't even care about this game anymore. I just want my friends back…**

**Fuck Nero!**

**000**

Flynn and Hayden were in the bar, this time both of them were drinking, only Flynn wasn't getting drunk.

"Okay, I know we've been winning...and it's really great", he started. "But...I think that we should start losing again…"

"And give up THIS?" Hayden asked, extending his arms before taking another swig of his beer. "You're crazy!"

"Look, some of these challenges will need us to get done with everyone from our team...and we still have a shit ton of slackers…"

"No...it's still crazy!" Hayden said, breaking his beer bottle. "I love this…."

"Um...I think you're just drunk…"

"No...you're drunk!"

Flynn sighed and shook his head. "Where's Krack?"

"I think he's with the massage person…." Hayden said before he passed out on the floor.

"Massage Person?"

**-000-**

Krack was laying face down on a massage table as a Hypno massaged his back area.

"Yes...you like massage?" it said, its voice indicating that it was a female.

Krack moaned in pleasure, indicating that he _was _enjoying it. "Hell yeah…"

Flynn walked past the den and entered the massage room. "Whoa…" he said as he looked around.

He heard groans and started walking towards the source of it. He entered a room and saw Krack being massage by the Hypno.

"Um…"

Krack, upon hearing that voice, rose his head up. "Oh…hey.."

"Um…why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you being massaged by a pedo?"

"Why are you not?" Krack retorted as he laid his head back down.

"Because I'm not dumb…." he responded.

"Okay, I know you're not just here to criticize my choices, so what the hell do you want?" he asked.

"No, I was just trying to see where you were since you seemed to forget about our meeting…" said Flynn.

"The meetings are the same damn thing…" Krack muttered. "You start and ask us about who we should eliminate, we say the same thing, meeting over…"

"Well, news flash!" Flynn exclaimed. "I told Hayden that we need to start losing more in order to get rid of slackers and threats!"

"Uh...and what did he say?"

"Well, he said that I was crazy, but he was drunk, so-"

"Well I ain't drunk, and I agree with him!" Krack shouted as he sat up and the Hypno left. "Who cares if we have more people? In fact...we still have less than the other team!"

"Yeah, but think!" Flynn exclaimed. "If we have more challenges like the last one, having less will benefit us well!"

"And if we have challenges that are more common, such as searching or hunting each other, we'll be at a disadvantage because of the lower number we'd have!" Krack retaliated. "I haven't been in all of the seasons, but seriously, even I know that challenges that require all teammates to finish are not as common…"

Flynn swore to himself. "Damn your logic!"

"Instead of thinking little, think about the big picture…" said Krack. "That was one challenge that required the team bullshit...the others have not…"

"Okay, fine, then what do you suppose we do?" asked Flynn.

"Well...we're down three...and they're down two, so I suggest that we PLAY THE DAMN GAME NORMALLY", Krack said, giving Flynn a look.

Flynn growled.

**000**

**Flynn: They can never just listen…**

**They ALWAYS have to disagree! Well...he made good points though...though playing the game 'normally' is a shitty idea...**

**000**

Lawrence and Ebony were inside of the living room watching another TPI on the television.

"Why must all the legendaries do these piece of shit shows?" asked Ebony. "And why do the same people go compete on different shows that are the same?"

"Eh, you can't judge", said Lawrence. "We're doing the same thing…"

Ebony groaned. "These shows suck…"

"Yet you're here…"

"Hey, if given a chance to win money, you go for it…"

Lawrence cleared his throat and looked back at the TV.

"Whatever…" Ebony mumbled.

Nero stretched before hopping from the top floor banister and turning into an Emolga to glide down.

He landed on the couch behind Ebony and changed back into his normal form.

"Oh, hey…" Lawrence greeted.

Nero groaned and started leaving before recalling what Lawrence just said. "Did you just say 'hey' to me?"

"Um...yeah?"

"Wow...someone's finally not being a dick to me over that Hope thing!"

"Hey, it was weeks ago…" said Lawrence. "I don't judge…"

"And I generally don't give two fucks…" Ebony said.

"Thanks…" Nero said as he sat back down.

"No prob…." said Lawrence. "So...why did you do it anyway?"

Nero groaned.

"It's just a question.."

"Well...seeing how much more flexible and agile she got in the bathroom course challenge...I got a bit turned on and...I got out of line…" he explained, rubbing the back of his head with a blush.

Ebony chuckled. "Yeah...seeing something sexy like that would make any guy flip out...especially if you used to bang her…"

"Exactly…" said Nero.

"So...you just wanted to do it that one time again or-"

"Well...we used to be strictly sex...but when she started dating Aldon, it ended for years because I started dating Vile…"

"Of course, I see why you-"

"What?" asked Nero. "No, believe it or not, she was great!"

"Seriously?" asked Ebony.

"Yeah! I mean, she can scare off other girls and some guys, she's strong on her own, deep down, she's really nice, and at night...whew! It was something else. But...I ruined it…"

"Aw...it'll be fine", said Lawrence. "There'll be some girls wanting you out of this game…"

"If they haven't seen the show…"

"That's the spirit!" said Ebony.

Nero sighed.

**000**

"Um...why are we here again?" asked Kyle as he and Scarlett sat on the edge of the cliff.

"Oh, we just haven't been alone in a while…" said Scarlett.

"True, but isn't it more fun to be with more people?" asked Kyle.

"Of course, but Kyle...we haven't just been alone here, you know?" asked Scarlett.

"What?" asked Kyle. "There are others here. We aren't alone."

"Quality time", Scarlett said simply.

"Ooh...why didn't you just say so?" Kyle asked with a smile, making Scarlett sigh. "So...what do you want to do?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could just take a walk around the island…"

"Um...okay", said Kyle. "Starting here?"

"Yep…" she said. "Come on.."

As she started walking down, Kyle started following her down.

**-000-**

"So...what's with the sudden want to be alone?" asked Kyle.

Scarlett shrugged. "It's just been a while."

"Um...we've all lived together for years, Scarlett", Kyle laughed. "You and Wave both sleep and cuddle in the same bed as me!"

Scarlett blushed at the mention of that. "Well...maybe I still want more alone time…"

Kyle sighed as they continued walking. "Do you think you have any interest in another guy here?"

"Well, not really", said Scarlett. "The guys are either jerks, taken, gay, or not my type…"

"Oh...well, how about girls?" asked Kyle.

Scarlett gave Kyle a look. "Oh right...Wave…" Kyle said. "I still don't see how that relationship works. She's both of us' girfriend…"

"It's strange but it works…"

"Yeah…" Kyle said sheepishly. "Anyways...how do you think the competition is going to go this time around?"

"I didn't want to talk about the competition, but...I think things are gonna get worse than they already are…"

"Wow...that's negative…"

"Sorry, but with things are going now, along with the fact that everyone knows everyone well now…" Scarlett started. "Yeah...things are bad. The eliminations are gonna be unpredictable unless you're in a large alliance."

"Oh…" Kyle said, looking down momentarily. "Luckily we're in a seven person alliance!"

"But we don't know if the rest of the team have alliances…" said Scarlett as they continued walking. "And if they do, we don't know how big they are..."

"Well...this got depressing again…." said Scarlett as they stopped next to the mess hall. "Whoa...we got here fast! It doesn't even seem like we've been walking that long…"

Kyle shrugged. "Time flies with friends…"

"Oh, well...it was good being alone for the moment…" Scarlett said, kissing his cheek.

"Aw shucks…." said Kyle, sheepishly.

**000**

"Um...where are Lila and Sonan?" asked Dew, looking around and seeing that they weren't there.

"I think they're in the jail.." said Darren, motioning to the jail behind them.

"What the-why would they be in there?" asked Dew, shocked.

"I don't know, but I guess that Lila wanted alone time to talk to Sonan or something…" Hex said.

**-000-**

"Mom, you okay?" asked Sonan, eying Lila who was laying her head down on the desk in the warden's office.

"Yeah... I'm fine…" she responded softly.

"...No you're not…" he said, hopping onto the desk and sitting there. "Tell me…"

"Sonan, if I say something's fine...it's fine", said Lila.

"...It's me and dad isn't it?"

"Sonan-"

"No, I know something's wrong and you need to tell me", he demanded.

"Who are you-"

"I'm talk to you mom", said Sonan. "I may still be young, but I care about you and I don't like seeing you upset."

Lila laid her head down and began sobbing softly. Sonan sighed and started rubbing her back to comfort her.

"I just…." started Lila. "I know that you're growing up and...I know that you can take care of yourself...but I still worry about you!"

"There's nothing wrong with that…" Sonan explained. "Plus...apparently I'm only thirteen according to this website I looked on; so you and dad still have plenty of time with me…"

Lila gave him and small smile and hugged him, with Sonan hugging her back. "I love you…" Lila cried softly, still hugging him.

"I love you too…" Sonan responded with a smile.

"I wish your father was here…" she whispered.

Hearing this, Sonan broke the hug and picked up the phone on the desk.

"Sonan, I don't think that phone works…" said Lila as Sonan hopped off the desk and found two frayed wires on the ground. He connected the two of them and a light glowed on the phone.

Sonan hopped back up and dialed 765-3666.

"Sonan-"

Sonan shushed her and gave her the phone, which continued to ring. The phone continued ringing until a familiar voice was heard.

"_Hello?"_

"Jesse?"

"_Lila! I'm glad to hear from you! How are things going?"_

"Things are okay...how are things with you?"

"_Eh….it's average for me…"_

"Average? What do you mean?"

"_I'm still having the nightmares…_"

Lila sighed. "Really?"

"_Unfortunately…"_

Lila sighed. "Well, I hope you take care of yourself..."

"_I hope you do the same for you and Sonan…"_

"Oh...that's been alternating…" Lila said, smiling at Sonan.

"_Oh...that's good to hear…." _

Lila moaned softly. "I love you…"

"_I love you, too…_"

"You don't know how much I want you…" she whispered.

Sonan sweatdropped. "Okay…mom, I didn't need to-"

Lila purred and licked her lips."You don't know how-"

"Okay, I'm outta here…" Sonan said as he started leaving the warden's office.

**000**

**Sonan: Yeah..dad ain't here, but when they start talking dirty like that…*shudders***

**000**

Sonan came out as Dew, Hex, and Darren started coming in.

"Oh, hey guys…" said Sonan.

"Hey", greeted Hex. "Um...what were you and Lila doing?"

"Nothing...don't worry about it..."

"Well...why's Lila still in there?"

"Um...let's just say that she's having fun…" said Sonan. "And you would not want to go in there unless you're a perv…"

Darren, Hex, and Dew exchanged shocked glances. "Okay...well...let's just get back to the cabins, then and uh..leave her there."

"Yeah…" said Darren.

**000**

Razor was running through a forest-like section of Skull Island. He was looking around trying to find a place that he could hide.

Eventually, he found a hole and jumped down inside of it.

"Arceus, please tell me that he didn't see me…" Razor whispered to himself.

"Razey-poo...where are you?" he heard from above.

Razor paled. "Razey-poo?" he asked himself, actually frightened.

"Oh...there you are…" said Draco as he peered down.

"Draco, please...just leave me alone!" Razor shouted. "I wouldn't want to hurt you!"

Draco giggled. "Oh I know…I mean..you wouldn't want anything to happen to Vina? Now would you?"

Upon hearing that, Razor growled. "Don't bring her into this!"

"Oh, but she's already in it…" Draco growled. "She's in my way…"

"You don't have a chance for the last time! I am not gay!"

"You don't have to be…"

Razor's eyes widened. "Just...leave her alone!"

"Oh...you know I can't do that…" said Draco. "Once I get her out...I'll be able to have my way with you…"

"Not if I beat you down!"

"I can take it…"

"YOU ARE A FREAK!"

"Why thank you…" he said. "Now...get out of there…"

"Fuck you!"

Draco raised a brow. "Okay...if you won't come up...I'll come down…"

"No...NO!"

Draco went down into the hole, but Razor immediately used Dragon Rush to knock him back out. "Fuck off!"

Draco growled in agitation as he heard a helicopter and soon saw one hovering towards the island.

"Thank Arceus…" Razor called from the hole as he came up, avoiding Draco.

The two started their way back, with Draco aiming for Razor the whole time.

**000**

**Razor: I had to deal with that asshole the ENTIRE TIME! WHY THE FUCK IS HE SO AIMED AT ME?!**

**000**

**Draco: Razor will be mine...I just need to get rid of Vina…**

**000**

"CAMPERS! COME ON DOWN TO THE MESS HALL!"

**000**

Everyone, including Ricky, met up at the mess hall, as per usual.

"Okay campers, it's about that time…" said Mew.

"You two are getting fired for real this time?!" asked Dew, hopefully.

"No...it's time for the next challenge!" Palkia exclaimed, making everyone groan.

"That's the spirit!" Mew cheered. "Now, this challenge will not take place here, so we're gonna have to teleport us to the island…"

"Which island is it?" asked Solis, folding her arms.

"You'll see…" Palkia said with a smirk. "Now, let's get going-"

"...Hold up!"

Everyone heard the voice and turned to the mess hall doors to see-

"ARCHIE!" Otto shouted as he ran towards him. Archie flew up to the ceiling, avoiding his grasp.

Flame growled softly before noticing Sky's somewhat peeved expression. He smiled as Archie flew towards them.

"Whoa dude, where have you been?!" asked Sonan.

"And why do have so many scars?" Hex added.

"I plead the fifth…" Archie responded before looking directly at Sky. "Hey.."

"Hey?" she started. "You disappear for almost two weeks and all you have to say is 'HEY?!'"

Archie sighed. "Listen Sky-"

Sky cut him off. "No! You listen! You put me through hell for the past weeks. I didn't know if you were still here or if you killed yourself! You had me worried sick!"

"I'm sorry…" he said softly. "I just got tired of always-AHHHHH!"

Otto had tackled him from behind. Archie broke away with a growl before Dragon Tail-ing him out of the mess hall.

"I got tired of THAT?!" Archie shouted, pointing at him.

"You could've still told her where you were!" Flame intervened.

"Where did you even come from?!" Archie asked, glaring at him.

"I've been the one looking out for her ever since you decided to abandon her!" Flame growled. "So, I think I have the right to speak."

"Okay...go ahead...speak your mind…" Archie said.

"Ugh...can we just go do the challenge?" asked Solis, not wanting to deal with this.

"Not just yet…" Mew whispered with a smile.

"Okay, you want me to give you my opinion on you?" asked Flame. "Here it is-You're a little bitch-"

Archie kept his nonchalant look as everyone else's eyes widened, even Sky's.

"You have been dealing with your so-called 'torture' all of your life, yet when you get here and you actually get a girl that you CLAIM to love, you abandon her because of the shit you've always dealt with", Flame continued. "That shows that you don't really give a shit! And what's more, she's been dealing with YOUR burden ever since you've been gone and even outside of this game! You don't care about anyone's feelings but your own."

Nobody said a word after he finished. Archie shook his head with a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" asked Sky, giving Archie a look. "He's telling the truth!"

Hearing this from HER, almost everyone who had witnessed it started to agree and give Archie dirty looks. Archie started laughing even more.

"Why are you laughing?!" Flame growled.

"Because, you're influencing everyone to be on your side, when you're only spouting the negative bullshit!" Archie said. "Last season, Sky and Otto got into some fights and arguments over me...and I tried to kill him so that he'd leave us alone...however some of you who saw seemed to have forgotten…"

Some of the others' looks started to soften.

"I was protecting her last season and after he finally got eliminated, he stabbed me even more and tried to take me with him so that he'll be able to do who knows what…" Archie continued. "After that, I'm sure everyone would have wanted alone time to think-"

"That shit happened when you were little, too-" Flame continued.

"EVERYDAY YOU ASSHOLE!" Archie shouted, starting to get emotional. "I couldn't get away because even if I did escape and try to think and calm down, he'd find me the same day and it wouldn't do shit!"

"It's okay Archie….." started Otto as he came back in. Archie used Rock Slide, blocking the entrance.

"And for your info Flame….I don't CLAIM to love Sky, I DO love her!" Archie shouted. "You have NO idea how much I do! SOMETIMES I EVEN WONDERED WHY SHE WAS STILL WITH ME AFTER EVERYTHING SHE'D BEEN THROUGH OUTSIDE OF THIS GAME!"

Sky started trembling a bit.

"I never asked for nor did I want ANYTHING to happen to her…."

"Yet it did...and you weren't there…" said Flame. "I mean seriously, Nate had a dark side issue last season and it started trying to kill _his _girlfriend, and guess what? He didn't want her to deal with it!"

Archie smirked. "Not my fault I know that my girlfriend is strong and independent…"

"That ain't the case…" Flame growled. "She's a lady...and ladies need to be treated with respect. You could have at least helped her or let her know your location…"

"She knows...he knows…" Archie said, pointing to the rock slide.

"There's that selfishness again…"

"I have loved, supported, helped, and protected her for the past years...I never ASKED for any of this…" Archie growled. "And if you're gonna chastise me...for something that she has dealt with since she's been with me...you might as blame her, too. I love her...she loves me...and I never would have been offended or hurt if she got tired of it and wanted to leave me…"

"STOP!" Sky shouted, tears falling from her face.

"Sky-" Flame started.

"Shut up!" she shouted. "I told you that he cared about me!"

"How do we know that he's not gonna leave again if Otto gives him a little cut?" Flame asked.

"I'm not leaving again…" Archie said with a glare.

Flame glared back. "_Mhmm...we'll see…"_

**000**

**Flame: So close...RAHHH!**

**Why the hell did he have to come back all of a sudden? Now I'm the one who looks like a jackass!**

**I need to prove to her that he's lying. He's gonna leave again, I just know it...and when he does...there's gonna be a hug...and an 'I told you so!'**

**000**

**Archie: Yeah yeah...I know that everyone watching is gonna be on Flame's side, but I don't give a Rattata's ass!**

**I know that I said she's better off without me, but I'm gonna let her make that decision. Flame is such an asshole…talking more about the negative stuff that he THINKS that he knows instead of the real factors…**

**But oh well...at least I have Sky again. Bad thing is that now I have to deal with everything Otto has in store for us now…**

**000**

"Well..now that that has been settled", said Mew. "Let's go!"

**-000-**

Everyone was on the shore of Mirage Island.

"Oh Arceus why the hell are we here again?" asked Hex.

"This is the scene for your next challenge!" said Mew, floating next to a table that was covered.

"Is there food under there?!" M.P.S. asked excitedly.

"Idiot, if there was, why would we eat here?" asked Ray.

"It's Mew…." Laxish said, taking up for his friend.

"Thanks…" Mew said. "Now, back to what I was saying...today's challenge is-"

Palkia took the sheet off of the table, showing twelve eggs. However, they were just any eggs…

"I knew there was food!" M.P.S. started before going towards them.

"Whoa..." said Piff. "Those are Pokemon eggs…"

"A.K.A. unborn beings…" said Combat. "You can't eat 'em…"

"Aww…."

"If I can stop being interrupted-!" Mew exclaimed. "-I can say that your goal is to find six Pokemon eggs and bring them back here for your team!"

Palkia put down two different nests, one with "MM" and the other with "VV".

"The team that has all of their eggs back here first will win", said Mew.

"...What's the catch?"

"Wow, you guys are getting better at this…" said Mew. "Well...the catch is that you all have to do it like a relay….and everyone has to participate…"

"Wait...what?" asked Ded.

"Doesn't that mean we have to have like...six groups for each team?" asked Nate.

"Exactly!" said Mew. "And like I said, it's like a relay. When one group goes, the others can't go anywhere until they come back…"

"Oh for fuck's sake…" said Ebony, looking down.

"Yeah...it's gonna be hard…" said Mew. "Especially since some of the eggs are ready to hatch…"

The others' eyes widened.

"Yeah...it's gonna be crazy…" said Palkia. "But anyways, choose your groups and get started on your search!"

"Anything we need to watch out for?" asked Mai.

"Plenty…" said Lila. "This place is crazy…false death, creeps that aren't there, mirages…"

"Hence, the name Mirage Island…." said Mew. "Now, stop complaining."

"Fine, we'll-"

"No, no...I got it…" said Mew. "I know your groups already…Piff, M.P.S., Laxish, Ded, Emilia, Scarlett, and Kyle you guys will go first for the heroes. And villains, Vile, Carman, Zayn, Hope, Vladimir, and Aldon will go…"

"But-"

"Nope, GO!"

Grumpily, everyone that was called started their search, leaving the others on the shore.

**000**

"Okay...we have to watch out for….weird stuff…" said Laxish as they started looking around the forest.

Suddenly, a tree vanished before them all.

"You mean like that?" asked Emilia

"Well, harmful stuff…"

Suddenly, a tree sprung up underneath him, surrounding him with shrubbery.

"Like that?" Ded shouted.

"Yeah...kinda like th-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Laxish screamed as a branch snapped, sending him down to the ground.

Laxish landed on M.P.S.' back with a groan.

"Well, that's something", said Piff, looking around as all of the trees around them disappeared.

"And so's that…" said M.P.S.

"Let's just go find the eggs before even more weird things happen…" said Emilia.

The others agreed, and they continued their venture through the Mirage Forest. They continuously encountered vanishing trees and reappearing trees along the way. Eventually, after approximately ten to twenty minutes, they came across a large lake.

"Whoa, a lake!" Laxish exclaimed as he hopped down inside.

"Um...Lax, remember that this is MIRAGE Island…" said Scarlett.

"Yeah, but it still feels great!" Laxish moaned.

Suddenly, the lake changed from one full of water...to one full of tar. Laxish screamed before climbing back out.

"We tried to warn you…" said Emilia.

"Ugh…" Laxish groaned as he touched his black, sticky fur.

"We don't have time for breaks anyway….we gotta hurry", said Piff. "Who knows if the other team is ahead or not!"

**000**

"Ugh...this is fucking awful…" Carman groaned as she and the others exited the forest.

"Well, this is a huge island, we've just now gotten out of the forest, and we've seen no eggs, so yes...this is fucking awful…" said Vladimir. "But, it's expected…"

"Should we try to look in the trees for nests?" asked Hope.

"And go back to the forest of disappearing-reappearing trees and creepy hand grabs?" asked Zayn. "Thanks...but no thanks…"

"Hey, we're split by genders here…" said Aldon. "Why don't you girls do back in the forest, since Vile's an Ice-type, and Carman's a fellow grass-type...and the rest of us guys will go into that cave over there."

He pointed to an abandoned cave along a rocky, mountainous area.

"Um...on second thought-" started Zayn.

"Okay, if you want…" said Hope before kissing Aldon's cheek. "Let's go.." she said as she, Vile, and Carman headed back into the forest.

"We'll be back late, I guess…"

"Oi…" said Vladimir.

"Why a cave?" asked Zayn.

"What?" asked Aldon as he started walking towards it. "You scared?"

"No, it's just the fact that we may get trapped and the other team will get further ahead…" Zayn explained. "This is Mirage Island…"

"Well, it may be risky, but we need to still check…" said Aldon as he and Vladimir continued.

Zayn groaned as he followed them. As they all went into the cave...the entrance disappeared, which could apparently be seen on the outside and not on the inside.

**000**

"Okay...this is just getting annoying…" said Piff as she and the others stood in front of a wall.

"We've only seen trees, a tar lake and rocks…" said Scarlett "They must have actually put some thought into the hiding places this time…"

"That sucks…" said Ded. "Their idiocy made everything a bit easier…"

"Yeah, we would have found something by now…" said Emilia. "Oh well…"

They all turned around to search another area and they saw an old, rickety cabin, sitting there.

"W-Where did-" Kyle started.

"It's a mirage…" said Laxish as he walked towards it. Instead of going through it, he bumped into it.

"Remember tar bear, they feel real, but they're fake", said Piff.

Laxish rubbed his face. "I need to remember that…." he said. "But...maybe there's an egg inside..."

The others looked at each other before Ded and Emilia approached the cabin and entered it through the side door. Inside, the cabin seemed to be like an empty house. There was a fridge and kitchen area. The entire building was made of old, rotten wood and it smelled of death and decay.

"Um...I-I'm not so sure about this…" said Emilia, a bit nervous.

"I'm here…" Ded whispered. "Don't worry…"

Emilia blushed and once inside, they shared a kiss. Ded started looking around the house, while Emilia looked around the kitchen. She started opening cabinets, one of which fell onto the floor, making her jump. She sighed in relief before hearing more creaking. She looked up and quickly jumped out of the way as part of the roof collapsed. Ded came rushing back up immediately.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, nothing...a cabinet just fell…then the roof", she explained.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worriedly.

"Yeah….I'm good…" said Emilia. "Thanks for caring…" she said, jumping and wrapping her arms around his neck to kiss him.

After breaking it, Ded chuckled. "Hey, you're my girlfriend and I love you...I have to care…"

Emilia kissed him again. "I love you, too…"

"Well...I didn't find anything…so let's get out of here…" said Ded.

The two of them started leaving, but found themselves falling off of a large cliff. As they screamed though, they suddenly found themselves being tapped.

They opened their eyes and saw that they were back among their group.

"Wait...what just happened?" asked Emilia.

"An illusion…" said Scarlett. "Which is weird since this is supposed to be MIRAGE Island…"

"And….we have to say...we knew it!" Laxish said with a laugh.

"Um...k-knew what?" asked Ded with a chuckle.

"Oh don't play dumb, we saw you two kissing…." said Piff with a smirk.

Ded and Emilia both blushed. "Wait...how-"

"I guess it was like a one way glass type of thing…" said Scarlett.

"We could see you, but you were doing something else", said Kyle. "Plus, the cabin disappeared when you two went inside…."

"Ugh…" Ded groaned.

"What's the groan for?" asked M.P.S.

"We just wanted to keep it on the down low for a while…" said Emilia, sheepishly.

"Why?" asked Kyle. "This is great!"

"Yeah, but still…" said Ded. "I kinda like it better if people don't know until I want them to…"

"And we were kinda enjoying you guys' attempts", said Emilia.

"Wait...how long have you two been-"

"Since last week…" said Ded. "Now...um...let's keep looking."

"Since last-are you kidding?!"

"Nope…" said Ded. "Now come on…"

As they started looking again, Ded and Emilia had to keep dodging their questions.

**000**

Hope, Vile, and Carman were all jumping down from trees. "Ugh..." Carman groaned.

"This island is way too huge!" shouted Hope. "I don't see how they expect this to go by so quickly!"

"They don't", Vile said. "This is supposed to be the most difficult season or something...hence the All-Stars bullshit…"

"Well...I don't know if-"

Suddenly, the three of them heard rustling. They each backed up and got in fighting stances back-to-back-to-back.

Then, they were surprised when Zayn and Aldon came out.

"Oh, it's just you guys…." said Vile as all three of them calmed down. "Um...where's Vladimir?"

Zayn and Aldon did not say a word, they immediately grabbed Carman and Hope and started kissing them, shocking all three girls.

"Oh my…" Vile started, face clawing herself. "This is definitely a mirage…"

Hope was getting Aldon off of her, making him disappear. Meanwhile, Carman continued making out with 'Zayn'.

"Um...Carman-" Hope said.

Carman didn't stop and continued accepting 'Zayn''s kisses. Vile groaned and went over to 'Zayn' before thumping it, making it disappear.

Carman no longer felt anything and opened her eyes to see that she was no longer kissing Zayn. She was just on her knees.

"Wait...where did he-"

"It was a mirage…"

"But...it felt too real…" said Carman as she stood up.

"That's probably meant to cause us pain…" said Vile. "This place is just tricky as fuck…"

"Meanwhile…" Hope said as she walked towards a nearby rock and pulled out a pink egg.

"Wait...was that there this whole time?" asked Vile.

"I think so…" said Hope, causing Carman to groan.

"So...we just searched a shit ton of trees and got tricked by the island...but the egg was right next to us…" Carman said.

"It doesn't matter now, let's just hurry up and find the guys so we all can get back to shore…"

And with that, they all took off towards they saw the guys last.

**000**

"Finally!" said Ded as he yanked a red and green egg out of a hole in a tree. "Now we can get out of here!"

"It only took us about an hour…" said Piff.

"Who cares as long as we win!" said Laxish. "Now, let's hurry!"

They all started running, with Scarlett, Kyle, and Laxish riding M.P.S.' back. As they continued running, they suddenly found themselves running off of a 'cliff'.

Looking down, M.P.S. immediately yelled as all four of them stopped running. When they weren't falling, Scarlett tapped him.

"Calm down...it's just another illusion", said Scarlett as she hopped down and landed on the 'ground'.

"I'm getting tired of this shit…" Emilia groaned, folding her arms.

"Let's just keep going, then!" said Kyle.

They all continued going until they eventually made it back to the shore, where everyone was waiting.

The villains growled and scowled upon seeing them back first, while the heroes looked excited.

"Yes!" Lila exclaimed. "Let's go", she told her group as they ran into the forest.

Razor growled. "Where the hell are they?!"

**000**

Aldon, Zayn, and Vladimir were still walking inside of the cave.

"This is annoying as fuck…"

"This cave is neverending…" said Zayn. "Can we just go back out?"

"Nope, we've been walking straight the entire time...the entrance is gone…" said Vladimir, looking behind him.

"So...we're basically trapped now?" asked Zayn before turning to Aldon. "Nice idea…"

"You're a grass-type...just bust us out…" said Aldon, pointing to the wall.

"Or...Vladimir can just teleport an egg to us and get us out of here…."

"NO TELEPORTATION OF ANY SORT!"

"For fuck's sake!" Aldon exclaimed as he looked around. "How do they always know?"

"I'm not surprised…" said Vladimir, rolling his eyes. "Looks like you're up Zayn…"

Zayn groaned. "Fine…"

As he prepared to use Leaf Blade, the cave disappeared and Zayn and Aldon fell to the ground, outside

"Oh...what the-"

"Guys?" they heard.

They all looked up and saw the girls approaching them, Hope holding the egg.

"You're still here?" asked Vile. "I thought you were gonna go search!"

"We went into a neverending cave….and we're just now getting out", said Vladimir.

"Oh, well we have an egg anyway", said Hope. "Let's just hurry up. I saw that the other team changed players…"

"Shit, well let's go!" Zayn said, grabbing the egg and running off, with the girls and guys going after him.

**000**

"Okay….how about we actually split up to cover more ground and meet up every….twenty minutes?" asked Sonan.

"Um...what if we're attacked...or we get tricked?" asked Dew.

"And how are we supposed to know when twenty minutes pass by each time?" asked Darren.

"Oh….right", said Sonan, looking down. "Well...we can't stay together, it'll take too long!"

"Okay, how about we tell each other where we're going, since we kinda know this place now…" Hex suggested. "Then, if one of us finds an egg, we go find each other…"

"Okay", said Lila, who seemed to be a bit more happy than usual. "Now, let's get started!"

"Um...okay", said Dew, who was a bit confused about her attitude change. "Well, I'm gonna go find a cave…"

"I'mma go to the _real_ lake…" said Darren as he left.

"I guess I have to check the abandoned house…" Hex groaned.

"Looks like we're in the forest…" said Sonan. "Yay...more tricks and traps…"

Lila sighed as she started walking, Sonan still riding her back. Sonan expected her to groan, and was shocked when she didn't get frustrated.

"Um...you okay mom?" asked Sonan.

"I'm wonderful…" Lila said as she continued walking.

As she walked, numerous trees disappeared and reappeared. She hopped over a hole in the ground, which led to her and Sonan plummeting into a hole in the ground.

"Well...this is great…" Sonan said sarcastically. It was at this point that Lila sighed in agitation.

"Hey, you're reacting normally again!" said Sonan. "Did talking to dad really make you _that _happy?"

"Oh...um...it wasn't just talking…" Lila said, blushing.

"Uh...you were on the _phone_.."

"Yeah...but…" started Lila. "You know...I'm not gonna go into it…"

"Thank you...please spare me…" said Sonan. "You two talking dirty already got to me before…"

Lila giggled. "Okay…well, let's find a way out…"

"Oh, that's easy…" said Sonan.

He started walking to the left and to Lila's surprise, he walked through the wall! "Um…"

"C'mon mom!"

Lila was hesitant, but when she went through, her nerves were appeased. The two continued walking through the path until they reached a rocky staircase…

"Okay, this is weird, how did you know this was here?" Lila asked.

"I didn't", Sonan explained. "I just knew since this place is tricky, there was going to be something stupid…"

Lila giggled. "Nice observation…"

"Thanks…" he replied. "Now, let's see where this goes…"

**000**

"Why they made us go with you two morons, I will never know…" Solis said as she walked through the forest with Jason, Ray, and Kevin.

"Does it seem like we want to be with you bitches either?" asked Ray.

"Watch your mouth…" Jason said.

"Shut it bobo!" Ray growled. "Last time I checked...I beat and trapped both of you before...so you shouldn't be saying anything…"

"That was years ago...and you've turned into a bitch since that time, so we can say whatever we want", said Solis.

"Ugh..can the three of you shut up so we can just find a damn egg!" Kevin shouted.

"Says the robot who just spoke as well…" said Jason.

"...A Jynx? Really…."

"Um...what are you talking about?" asked Jason.

"Your first girlfriend was a Jynx…" said Kevin. "A ton of other girls secretly wanted you...yet you chose...a Jynx. Pathetic…"

"Cójale!"

"Nah...I'm not into guys like her or this joker…" Kevin said, pointing to Solis and then Ray.

"I AM NOT GAY!" Ray shouted.

"For the last time, I know…" said Kevin. "There are only three gay people in this entire game, so calm the fuck down…"

"Metalhead-"

"I'm a Normal-type…" Kevin said, giving her a blank look.

"Whatever!" Solis shouted. "Why do you feel like you have the right to tell his business?"

"Freedom of speech…" he stated blankly. "And you'd better watch yourself...you wouldn't want anyone to find about your miscarriage…"

Solis gasped, while Jason looked at her in shock. Ray only snickered.

"W-What is he-"

"How did you find out about that?" Solis asked, her voice breaking as tears formed in her eyes.

"Well, one...I know everyone's business…." said Kevin. "I'm kinda robotic. And two, it was pretty obvious with your behavior…"

"What behavior?!" Solis shouted, as tears streamed from her face. Jason folded his arms.

"Fuck the behavior...what the hell is talking about-a miscarriage?!" Jason asked, once again, more bluntly.

"You got her pregnant and she lost it, there…" Kevin said. "It's really sad, but you can't take it out on everyone else…"

"Mi amor...is this...true…"

Solis broke down as she clung to Jason and cried into his shoulder.

"Well...isn't it a good thing?" asked Ray with a small smile. "Monkey children? Ha! They'd be the ugliest kids ever…"

Jason blasted a flamethrower at Ray, who jumped and used Aerial Ace, knocking Jason to the ground.

Ray chuckled. "Nice try…"

"Now...once again, I suggest that you all shut it before I tell more business on national TV. I won't hesitate either…"

"You're worse than Ray!" Solis cried.

"Really?" asked Kevin. "You got kidnapped, held captive, and beaten occasionally by him...and Jason was mutilated on an almost daily to weekly basis…compared to this dumbass...I'm a saint…"

"Shut up!" Jason shouted. "Just leave us be…." he said as he held Solis, who continued crying.

"Gladly…" said Ray as he and Kevin started leaving.

**000**

**Kevin: Hey, you never annoy me or tell me what to do unless you want your secrets spilled…**

**I know everything…**

**000**

Dew was inside of a cave, which was similar to the one Aldon, Zayn, and Vladimir explored.

"Okay...there are no internal caves in here…" Dew observed as he saw only a long hallway-esque walkway with nothing on either side but the walls. "Maybe this was a bad idea…"

He started to turn back around, but he heard two familiar voices.

"Dew…."

He looked back and saw a Lucario and a shiny Zoroark smiling a few yards in front of him. Hs eyes widened.

"Ally...Mystic? Um...w-what are you two doing here?" asked Dew.

The two females got close to him and each shared a kiss with him.

"How about a reenactment of your birthday?" Ally said seductively.

Upon hearing that, Dew's eyes widened. "Um...I'm not so sure about that…"

"Why not?" asked Mystic. "You know we love your-"

"Okay! Let's not talk about this…" said Dew. "Wait...you guys came here suddenly anyway…you're a mirage!"

He used his swords to slash them both, making them disappear. Then, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see a familiar looking Hydreigon behind him.

"HYDRA?!" he exclaimed.

"I've been waiting for you…" she hissed. Dew used his swords again, making her disappear. "Fucking illusions and mirages…"

Suddenly, as he took another step, he fell down into a hole. He looked down and saw that he was standing on top of spikes. He gulped as he took another step.

After he didn't fall or feel pain...he sighed in relief. He looked around, before finally finding a door and heading towards it.

**000**

"Well...finding an egg was easy as fuck…" said Ray as Kevin carried an egg. They were walking from a fallen nest.

"Hey, we just got lucky…" Kevin said. "There are others in more difficult places. I'm just glad we're done…"

"Yeah, but we have to find those crybabies…"

"Eh, according to my senses, they've already started their way back to the shore…"

"Of course…", Ray said as he rolled his eyes. "Let's go…"

As they continued forward towards the beach, a gruff voice was heard. "Ramon!"

Hearing this made Ray growl. "Who the fuck-?!" he shouted as he turned around. There, he saw a familiar Mightyena with a scar over his eye.

His eyes widened as a smile grew on his face. "Daddy!" he exclaimed as he ran towards and tackled the Mightyena.

He was nuzzling the Mightyena as Kevin groaned in annoyance. "It's an illusion, dumbass!"

The Mightyena pushed Ray off of him. "Yeah yeah, now never do that again…" Rick growled.

"Yeah...s-sorry…" said Ray. "I'm just so glad you're here!"

"Why?" Rick asked. "I don't need to beat your ass again do I?"

"What?!" Ray exclaimed with a blush. "No!"

"...You're fucking blushing, son…"

"Oh, Hologram Rick, that's because he goes both ways…" Kevin said.

Ray snarled at Kevin before turning back around and seeing his father glare at him. "I guess I do have to beat your ass again…"

"No! I'm an adult!" Ray responded. "I do what I please!"

"Oh, so now you admit it!" Kevin said as he used Tri Attack to get rid of 'Rick'.

"I will kill you…." Ray growled.

"No you won't…" said Kevin as he continued his way back to the beach. Ray growled, but followed him anyway.

**000**

**Ray: That's it...I'm either gonna get rid of him or I'm making him stupid again…**

**000**

Ray and Kevin exited the forest and found themselves back at the beach, much to the heroes' disdain.

"That was fast, but where are Jason and Solis?" asked Vina.

As soon as that was said, both of them came out of the bushes on the side.

"Okay, I guess we'll go next…" said Krack.

"Wait, what?" Flynn and Hayden both asked.

"Go!" the others shouted.

Flynn and Hayden both gave Krack a look.

**000**

Hex was inside of the abandoned house looking around. So far he had seen a ghost girl lurking around, a Hypno tried to get too close to him, and he kept bumping into walls that he thought were rooms.

"I hate this house so much…" he growled as he rubbed his snout.

As he prepared to leave, he heard his name being called. "Hex…"

He looked around madly. "Hexxy…."

Hearing that, he immediately knew who it was. He ran into the back room and saw Morgan laying on an old bed. She was laying on her side and giving Hex a seductive glance while licking her lips.

"Why don't you come on in and give me a...bone…"

Hex began sweating and he started wagging his tail. "I would love to do that...but...you're fake. If you were real...that'd be a whole different story…"

"Aw...well, maybe I should show you..._this…_"

The illusion Morgan lifted a leg, revealing a tan egg.

"Wait...WHAT?!" Hex exclaimed. 'I searched this whole house! Even back here!"

"Obviously, not that hard enough…" said 'Morgan' said as she disappeared.

Hex sighed as he grabbed the egg and began his exit.

**000**

"Nice job dumbass…" said Hayden as he, Krack, and Flynn walked towards a mountain.

"Oh, so you'd rather go last and be at risk of elimination for costing the challenge?" asked Krack. "You guys know that the person or people who come last go home usually!"

"True...but seriously...eggs?" Flynn asked. "I swear, what are the fucking odds of us even doing this fast?"

Krack and Hayden started looking around, confusing Flynn. "What the hell are you looking for?"

"Oh, usually when that's said, something against all odds happens and does the task deemed impossible or hard…."

"That happens in movies…"

"And it has happened here numerous times…" said Hayden as he started walking. A hole appeared he ended up falling through it.

Krack and Flynn looked down and saw that the hole was completely dark. "You think he's okay?" asked Krack.

"Well...we can't see anything and he hasn't screamed or anything, so…"

The two of them backed away as they heard a scream. Looking up, they saw Hayden falling back down towards the hole again. He fell through once more.

"Well...this is gonna take a long time…" said Flynn as he sat down.

Hayden continued screaming and falling through the same hole for ten minutes before Krack actually got tired of it. "Okay...enough is enough…"

As Hayden fell through the hole again, Krack looked up and when he started coming down, he kicked him, knocking him out of the path of the hole.

"Ugh…" Hayden groaned, holding his head. "That was pure D petty bullshit…"

"Get over it", said Krack. "You weren't helping yourself…"

"That's because I saw an egg and was trying to get it, FYI…"

"Egg?" asked Flynn. "Where?"

Hayden pointed up, but Krack and Flynn didn't see anything.

"This is a joke, right?" asked Flynn.

Hayden gave him a look before going around the hole and kicking Flynn inside. Flynn saw nothing but darkness for about two minutes before being reintroduced to light. He saw that was falling from high in the sky!

He started screaming and as he did, he hit his head on a podium in the air. He groaned as he looked back up and saw an egg in a glass case.

His eyes widened.

"Oh you have got to be-" he was cut off by a kick to the gut by Hayden.

"Told ya…"

Flynn groaned as he got up. "Your turn Krack!"

"...You're kidding right?"

"Nope, get your ass up there and grab it!" said Hayden. "You have the best hands out of the three of us…"

Krack eyed Flynn's quadrupedal feet and Hayden's spherical palms of his hands and growled. "Fine…"

He looked down and sighed before trying to jump down, only for the hole to disappear. This resulted in him landing face-first in the ground. Flynn and Hayden both started to laugh, causing Krack to growl. "Go fuck yourselves!"

"Oh please, don't be a baby, the illusion portal thing is on the mountain now…"

Krack looked and saw that it was now on the mountainside.

"Arceus I hate this show.." Krack said. He took a deep breath before running towards and jumping towards the hole.

After two minutes of darkness, Krack saw that he was falling as well. Instead of screaming though, he only looked for the egg that was supposedly up there. As he fell, he didn't see anything, but soon enough, he saw a dot and was curious as to what it was.

Upon reaching it, he grabbed it and immediately stopped falling, in fact, he was holding on to it. "What the hell?!"

Suddenly, he felt himself being risen vertically, still holding onto the egg. After this, he let go of the egg and stood on top of it. "What the fuck is going on?!"

He started jumping up and down on the egg, attempting to dislodge it from the void. But, after a few more bounces, he broke through the 'sky' and landed next to Flynn and Hayden holding a pink and blue spotted egg.

"Where the hell did you come from?!" asked Flynn.

"I hate this island…" said Krack, rubbing his head. "I've got a major headache…"

"Well, we got the stupid egg, let's just go!" said Hayden as he, Kack, and Flynn started their way back to the beach.

**000**

Darren was stuck in a tar pit, clinging to a rock in the middle so that he wouldn't sink. "I should have known that this would happen…"

He pulled himself up slowly before finally settling down on the rock. "Well...I'm stranded…"

Darren looked around and saw a tile of grass lift up. Lila and Sonan came up and immediately lied down in the grass.

"H-Hey!" he called. "Guys! A little help here!"

Lila and Sonan both groaned as they turned to the side and saw a Dewgong waving his fins in the middle of a tar pit.

"Is that Darren?" groaned Sonan.

"Sonan! Lila!"

"Yeah.." Lila said as she slowly stood up. "I'm guessing that he's stuck…."

Sonan groaned. "This should be fun…" he said as he got up after her. "So, what are we gonna do?"

"Well, the tar is thick and hard to move through...but...how the hell did he get all the way out there, then?!"

"That's the golden question…" said Sonan. "So…"

"Hey! Guys!" they both heard. The two of them turned around and saw Hex rushing up to them holding an egg.

"Dude! Where'd you get that?!" Sonan exclaimed.

"Apparently a mirage Morgan gave it to me in the house…." said Hex.

Hearing this, Lila raised a brow with a smile. "Um...Hex, are you sure that this isn't a _hint_?"

"Huh?" asked Hex. "Hint at what?"

"Let's see...tan egg, mirage Morgan...house in a _bed_, I presume…" Lila said inquisitively. "Doesn't that tell you something?"

"Not really…" said Hex.

Lila sighed. "Okay, well at least we have the egg…"

"Um...is that Darren out there?" asked Hex.

"Yeah, he's stuck because of the tar…"

"Well, this is easy…" said Hex as they approached the tar. "Those dipshits said no teleporting, they didn't say no magic…"

Hex waved a paw and changed the tar back into an actual lake. Darren sighed in relief as he swam quickly towards the shore.

"Thanks Hex…"

"NO MORE MAGIC, MUTT!" shouted Mew.

"TOO LATE NOW!" Hex retorted.

"I swear, they have a vendetta against you…" said Darren.

"I know…" said Hex. "It fucking sucks…"

"Yeah, well-" said Sonan. "You did it fast…"

"Okay, we have the egg and majority of our group…" said Lila. "Where's Dew?"

Suddenly, a scream was heard and the Samurott flew into the water.

"Well...that was convenient…" said Sonan.

**000**

"Remind me again why we're following you…" said Lawrence as he, Nero, and ebony followed Nate along the beach.

"You tell me…" said Nate. "I don't seem to recall telling you guys to follow me…"

"Wait, you're the one in front of us!" Ebony exclaimed.

"So?" asked Nate as he continued walking. The other three stopped. "You guys can go where you want, but just try to find me in the end…"

Nate started climbing up a rocky side. It immediately disappeared, dropping him to the sand and making him disappear.

Ebony, Nero, and Lawrence's eyes all widened. "Well...we won't be finding him anytime soon…"

"Oh well…" said Nero. "Let's go find an egg…"

"...We need everyone in our group back…" said Ebony. "We have to go get him."

"He fell in the sand and disappeared...yet you say we should go after him…."

"You wanna win or not?" asked Ebony.

Nero and Lawrence exchanged glances and sighed. "Fine…" they groaned. "Let's go…"

Ebony felt around and ended up falling into the same 'hole' that Nate did.

"Okay, this island is not full of mirages and shit, these are just traps…" said Nero, folding his arms.

"Trap or not, we gotta go after 'em…" Lawrence said as he started walking into the hole.

When he vanished, Nero sighed. He jumped into the sand and found himself falling back up and hitting the ceiling of a white room.

"What the hell?" Nero asked as he looked around and started walking on the ceiling.

"Join the club…" he heard and looked to the side and saw Lawrence and Ebony beside him.

"Where the hell are we?" asked Nero.

"Um...I'm guessing purgatory…" said Lawrence.

"It's a white room….do you see any spirits?" asked Ebony.

"No, and I don't see Nate either!"

Suddenly, a side of the wall was caved in. Nate entered the room and rubbed his back.

"The fuck?" asked Nate. "Why are you guys on the ceiling?"

"HOW SHOULD WE KNOW!?"

Nate looked around and saw a button on the side of the room. He pushed it, dropping all three of them to the ground.

"Ow…" Nero growled.

"Sorry…" Nate said as he left the room.

The others got up and went behind him, taking them back to the beach.

"What the hell is going on?!" Lawrence exclaimed.

"Um...I have no idea…" said Nate, who was now holding a red and cream egg. "But...we have an egg now."

"Okay...this is turning out to be easier than I thought…" said Ebony. "Let's hurry back!"

**-000-**

Upon coming back, the four of them saw Lila and her alliance coming back as well.

"Ooh...the villains are a bit ahead!" said Mew. "Heroes, you'd better hurry up!"

Kai walked over towards the edge of the water. He punched down before pulling up a blue, white spotted egg back up.

"How's that for fast?" asked Combat.

"Okay...we're gonna have to fire some of those interns…" said Mew.

"I'm sure they'd be grateful…" said Vile, folding her arms.

"Quiet…" said Palkia.

"Let's just go!" Vina exclaimed as she, Razor, and Giovanni's alliance started running into the forest.

"Shit!" Demenio growled as he, Shade, Ricky, and Aylesha ran in as well.

**000**

Vina, Razor, Giovanni, Mai, and Swift made their way to the Mirage Lake, avoiding disappearing trees. Once they made it, Swift was panting.

"Okay, I'm sure we all want to win, so let's not argue or anything and just split up and then meet back up here", suggested Vina.

"I agree", said Giovanni. "Let's go…"

As he flew off, Mai followed, with Swift groaning as he slithered after them.

"Where do you think we should search?" asked Vina.

"Actually...I think that you should hold off…" said Razor. "I don't want anything hurting you or the egg…"

Vina growled. "We talked about this!"

"Yes, but I'm taking charge now!" Razor retaliated, shocking her. "You are going to sit here and not get hurt!"

Vina glared at him. "Fine…" she growled as she sat with her arms folded.

Seeing this, Razor sighed. "Look. I just care about you too much to let you get hurt, alright?"

Vina looked at him and looked down in sadness. "O-okay…"

They shared a quick kiss and Razor prepared to leave when-

"There you are!" Razor heard as his eyes widened. "Tell me this is a mirage…"

Draco came down with a smile on his face. "It took a while because of those stupid trees, but I found you now…"

Razor attacked him, hoping it was a mirage, but…

"Oh, I'm real...and so are you...so, why don't we-"

"Um...Razor...what the fuck is going on here?" Vina asked.

"Fuck off bitch!" Draco shouted. "He's mine!"

"What?!" Vina exclaimed, angrily. "What do you mean?!"

"Razor had a bit more fun with me...than you", he explained with a smile.

"OH HELL NO!" Razor shouted. "That was forced!"

"But you liked it, though…" said Draco.

"Razor!?" Vina asked, in shock. She realized that she could use this to her advantage and gained an inward smile. "H-How could you!?"

"What?!" Razor exclaimed. "Babe! You can't seriously believe him! He's psychotic like Otto!"

"Mmhmm…" Vina said, pretending to be upset as she started flying away.

"Vina!" Razor called as he watched her leave. He growled ferociously, but it was soft.

"Well...now that she's gone...maybe we can-" Draco was cut off by Razor grabbing his neck and bringing his face to his so that they were nose-to-nose. "Ooh…."

"You're dead…." Razor growled, making Draco shudder.

**000**

"Okay, where the fuck are we?" asked Shade as they all approached a cabin.

"Shade, it's a cabin…" said Demenio as he walked forward.

"No shit….I asked where, not what…"

"We're still in the forest, asshole…" said Demenio as he got on the porch and touched the door, immediately resulting in the cabin's disappearance.

"Crap…" said Aylesha. "Something could have been in there."

"Oh well...we can always search somewhere else…" said Aylesha. "Let's go."

Demenio shook himself off before walking after Aylesha and Shade. Seeing Ricky with a smile on his face, he wondered what was going through his head...and what happened this morning when he disappeared!

He caught up with him, and surprisingly, Ricky didn't run away.

"Um..Ricky?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay?" he asked.

"Okay?" he asked. "I'm wonderful!"

"Wait...what?!" Demenio asked as he dodged a swinging log. "Just this morning you were looking dismal!"

"Yeah...but after I...disappeared...um...something happened that happened to...cheer me up…" he explained with a blush.

Demenio was confused. "Speaking of that, where the hell did you go?"

"I'm not obligated to disclose that…" Ricky said with a smirk as he continued walking. Demenio raised a brow. Before he could ask him what he meant, he heard-

"SHADE?!" followed by a furious growl.

"What the fuck?" asked Demenio as he ran towards the sound of the growl. Ricky followed him and pretty soon, they saw what Shade was growling at. Demenio's eyes widened.

"Well...well...well…" a rather gruff Luxray stated as he got close with a malicious grin. "Look at who else is here…"

"Guys...w-who is that guy?" asked Aylesha.

Demenio groaned as he backed away. "Meet daddy…"

"T-that's your father?!" Ricky exclaimed as he and Aylesha backed away as well.

"You know...I don't think it was wise to leave me there to die…" he growled.

"Fuck you…" Shade growled, his eyes completely red. "You abused us all the fucking time. You didn't give two shits!"

"Oh boo-hoo, you survived didn't you!"

"Lux-" Demenio started, earning him a Thunderbolt. Demenio flinched and shuddered as he dropped.

Ricky and Aylesha were shocked.

"I am your father...and you will address me as such…" said Lux.

Looking back at his hurt brother, Shade twitched. "You are no father of ours, Luthor…"

"Ooh...the youngest of the bunch suddenly wants a death wish…" said Lux. "Nobody calls me by my real name..."

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" Shade exclaimed. "YOU ARE A NO GOOD PIECE OF SHIT!"

Lux used Thunderbolt on Shade, who took it and kept standing. "Nice try…" Shade said with a smile before using Shadow Ball.

Lux dodged it and used Wild Charge. Shade used Double Team, surrounding him. They all used Shadow Ball, prompting Lux to spring up and land in front of Demenio, Aylesha, and Ricky. He grinned with his teeth bared.

"Get away from them!" Shade shouted.

"You can't touch me!" Lux shouted. "You seem to forget who taught you!"

Shade growled and charged at him and used Dark Pulse, which he dodged again. Lux used Charge Beam, blasting Shade into a tree.

"Shade!" Ricky and Aylesha simultaneously shouted.

Suddenly, a growl was heard and Demenio stood up shakily. Lux turned back around and smiled. "Well...one young and one weak….this'll be-"

Demenio immediately used Flamethower as he spoke, making him disappear. "Wait...that was a mirage?!" asked Aylesha.

"It _is _Mirage Island…" said Demenio. "Although...with all of the traps, bullshit, and illusions...they should change the name…"

Shade got up and immediately looked around, his eyes still red. "I will murder that bastard!"

"Shade...it was a trick…" said Demenio as he sat next to him. He pressed down on his head, making Shade's eyes return back to normal. "A trick?!"

"Yeah...this island makes everything realistic…" said Demenio.

Shade growled before looking at Ricky, who was a bit scared. "Now you see why I have 'issues'..."

Ricky looked down, making Demenio growl at Shade.

"Hey, I'm telling the truth!" he exclaimed.

Aylesha pulled out an egg from a nearby tree trunk. "Hey guys, look!"

"What the hell?" asked Demenio. "How-"

"Don't question it...let's just go!" Aylesha said as they all ran.

**000**

**Ricky: That's their father!? I...I, how…**

***sighs* It's no wonder he still has hatred for me...**

**000**

Swift, Mai, and Giovanni were standing on an isolated island surrounded by water.

"Well, this is a literal mirage…" said Mai, kicking the sand on the island.

"And we're stuck!" Swift said as he tried moved around. An invisible barrier was aound them on the island.

"This sucks…" said Giovanni as he tried to fly up past the palm tree, only to hit his head.

"Swift, use Hyper Beam or something!" Mai shouted.

Swift used Hyper Beam, which bounced off the barrier and caused an explosion.

"I hate this game so fucking much…." said Mai.

"Ditto…" Giovanni and Swift agreed as they lay sprawled in the sand and partially in the water.

**000**

Demenio, Shade, Ricky, and Aylesha made their way back to the beach.

"Yes!" Lila cheered. "Volante, Sapphire, Mason, Sky, Archie, and Flame, it's all up to you guys…"

"Oh...we just found an egg washed up on the shore", said Sapphire. "We're done", she said, holding up the egg.

"YOU ARE FUCKING JOKING!" shouted Flynn. "This is complete bullshit!"

"Sky, Archie, and Flame...it's up to you guys, then!"

Archie and Flame were glaring at each other, while Sky groaned. "Actually...I think just me…"

"No, no...I'm helping-"

"For once…"

Archie would have told him off again, but he decided against it. He knew how that would end.

"Come on Sky, let's just go…"

The three of them flew into the forest, with Otto grabbing Flame's tail as they did.

**000**

Razor had flown around the island looking for Vina.

"Where would she be?" he asked.

Eventually, as he continued falling, he ended up flying into a black hole. The hole sent him into a tree.

"Ugh…." he groaned as he stood up and rubbed his head. "What was that?"

"A trick…" he heard. He looked up and saw Vina sitting in a tree.

"What are you doing up there?"

"Sitting…and thinking…"

"T-thinking?"

"Yeah, I mean...you and Draco did something...and I don't think that I'd enjoy staying with you after that …"

"Vina! I was forced!" Razor shouted. "Please! The baby needs a father!"

"Needs?" asked Vina. "I happen to know a lot of single moms who are perfectly fine!"

Razor groaned. "You take everything so personal and I'm sick of it!"

"If you're sick of it, why are you still with me?" asked Vina.

"Because that's one flaw that I could overlook at any time!" said Razor. "Please, I want to be in the baby's life!"

Vina, seeing his sincere look and his plea, she cursed to herself. "_Why does he have to be so charming and caring?! He used to be so brash!"_

"Okay...but one more chance…" said Vina. "But if one more thing happens, it's over!"

"Deal!" Razor said he flew up next to her and hugged her.

Draco, who was beaten prior by Razor, overheard everything and growled with a smile.

**000**

**Draco: You shouldn't have agreed to that Razor...**

**000**

"Otto! Fuck off!" Archie shouted as he, Sky, and Flame tried searching around the lake.

"Archie, you can't quit me!" Otto shouted, leaping on his back. Archie threw him into the water, which started to turn into tar once again.

Archie panted before started to search the foliage again.

"Wow...that was so amazing…" Flame said sarcastically. "If only you had done that when Sky got hurt!"

"Flame-" started Sky.

"No Sky, it's fine", said Archie. "If he wants to keep talking out of his ass, let him. He isn't bothering me…"

"Talking out of my ass?" asked Flame. "You really are damaged! You abandoned her twice and let her get hurt because you're too much of a pussy! That's not talking out of my ass, those are facts!"

Archie didn't respond, as he tried to focus on the challenge at hand.

"Winning the challenge won't change anything, you know.." Flame said.

"Flame just lay off!" Sky shouted as she dodged a Dark Pulse from Otto, who was climbing out of the tar pit.

"She says as she's attacked…" Flame narrated.

Sky used Flamethrower, which Otto dodged as he threw her into the tar. Seeing this, Archie immediately picked up Otto and tossed him away towards a tree, leaving him stuck.

After that, he saw Flame helping Sky out of the tar. He growled in anger.

"See Sky, I told you he was selfish.." said Flame.

"Asswipe!" Archie shouted. "I had to get rid of him first so he wouldn't just do it again!"

"Excuses…"

"Ex-" Archie started before holding his head. He was compelled to just leave again, but he promised Sky that he wouldn't. Instead, he sighed and shook his head. "Fine...say what you want dipshit…"

Sky glared at Flame before going over to Archie, who started searching again. As he searched, a tree disappeared in front of him.

"What the hell?"

Then, when Sky got close, a tree reemerged underneath them before disappearing again, dropping them. Because Sky couldn't fly due to the tar, Archie helped her back down.

"This place is crazy…" Archie said.

"Just like the chance Sky believes your bullshit.." said Flame.

"Okay, instead of ridiculing me, why don't you try to fucking help in the challenge!"

Flame smirked and walked to the side, revealing an egg behind him. Sky and Archie's eyes widened.

"How long have you had that?" asked Archie. "For a while…"

"...And instead of just going ahead and helping us win...you make us-" started Archie as he held his head. He didn't even finish his thought.

He just flew over and grabbed the egg before going over to Sky. "Come on…"

Sky hopped onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Archie started flying towards the beach.

Flame growled before going after them.

**000**

Archie, Sky, and Flame made it back to the beach, making the heroes cheer.

"THE HEROES WIN!" Mew announced. "Villains...looks like you'll be losing another member…"

The villains groaned.

"Now, let's get these eggs back to their mothers…"

**000**

Everyone had given their eggs to the mothers. Among them were a Granbull, Crawdaunt, Azumarill, a female Stoutland, which made Hex uncomfortable, Cherrim, Wormadam, Skuntank, Walrein, Togekiss, Wigglytuff, Rhydon, and a Jynx.

"Alright ladies, thanks for your generousness is letting your kids be on the show…" said Mew.

"No problem…" said the Wigglytuff as she and the other mothers began leaving. But, behind them all, a female Wobbuffet and an Alakazam stood there waiting, confusing everyone.

"Um...are you idiots sure that there were only six?" asked Mason.

"Yes…" said Palkia as Mew approached the two. "Um...are you two lost or looking for something?"

"Yeah…" the Wobbuffet said with a burp, alcohol on her breath. "We want our son back…"

"Um...and who is that?" Mew asked.

"You know damn well who you bastard!" the Alakazam shouted, pointing at Sonan, who was playing a game on Lila's back.

Lila's eyes widened before she laughed. "You must be mistaken. This is _my_ son…"

"No...that is a Wynaut...OUR Wynaut…" said the Wobbuffet as she went forward and picked up Sonan, who started struggling to break free. When he did, he turned back around.

"I don't know who the hell you are!"

"Oh my Arceus, look at what you've done to him!" the Wobbuffet exclaimed. "He's already cursing and being violent!"

"Hey lady, I don't know why you're coming here all of a sudden, but I suggest that you leave now…" Lila growled. "Sonan is MY son...not yours!"

"Oh yeah?" asked the Wobbuffet as she pulled out a picture with her, a blue egg, and the Alakazam.

"Yeah..there are tons of eggs like that…." said Hex.

"Look under his feet…"

Sonan lifted up one of his feet and on it, the name 'Benedict' was written.

"And what do you know...look at what's on the egg…" the Alakazam piped up, blowing up the picture and pointing to the name Benedict on the egg.

Lila paled. "T-that's not right!"

"Oh but it is, you stupid bitch", said the Wobbuffet as she picked up Sonan again.

"Put me down!" Sonan struggled.

"Pipe down Benedict!" the Wobbuffet ordered.

"No!"

"Jeffrey…"

The Alakazam rolled his eyes. "Listen to your mother Benedict!"

"Screw you!" Sonan shouted. "My name is not Benedict!"

"You can't just take him away from me!" Lila shouted, about to cry. "You've never been there! Ever! You're just here now!"

"It's not our fault your hosts took our little Benedict", said Sharon, the Wobbuffet.

"You didn't care for years!" Piff piped up.

"Yeah, you could have gotten him at any time when he was first born! in the game" Emilia shouted.

"Quiet!"

"You can't even take him away!" Vina added. "He's old enough to make his own decisions of who he wants to be with!"

"That's true, but there are some things that you haven't been up to date on…" said Jeffrey. "That's if they're fully evolved, which he's not, and he's not in danger at his current residence...which he is!"

"My husband is at home! That's our residence!"

"But he's here...doing stupid, dangerous challenges, for idiotic people's entertainment…" Sharon said. "We're taking him and that's final! The tax benefits are going to be great!"

"Wait, YOU DON'T EVEN CARE! THIS IS JUST FOR MONEY!" Sonan exclaimed. "Put me down!"

"Benedict, you'll be safer with us…" said Sharon. "Your piece of trash 'caretaker' has done a horrible job with raising you!"

"I AM A GOOD MOTHER!" Lila cried, tears falling from her face.

"Keep telling yourself that…" said Sharon. "Let's go Jeffrey!"

"No!" Lila cried as she tried to stop them, only for a barrier to block her.

"MOM!" Sonan cried out as they disappeared.

It was at that time, everyone went silent from intense shock. Lila broke down and started crying into the ground, with a few of the girls comforting her. Everyone felt sorry for her, except for Ray, who just rolled his eyes.

"Okay...that was….sad.." said Mew. "But...the show must go on, I guess so...villains, get voting."

**000**

It only took a mere twenty minutes for the villains to vote.

"Okay, now because of the...practical abduction of Sonan….there will be no Skull Island…" said Mew.

Nobody said a word.

"Well..let's see who's leaving…" said Mew.

"Giovanni, Vladimir, Mai, Nate, Solis, Jason, Kevin, Ebony, Vina, Razor, Zayn, Carman, Vile, Hope, Aldon, Hayden, Flynn, Krack, Draco, Swift, and Nero….you guys are fine…."

"Otto, Ray, and Lawrence…" said Mew. "One of you is going to leave...and we're going to skip the dramatics, so Lawrence, G-T-F-O…"

"WHAT!?" Lawrence exclaimed.

"Ha!" Ray cheered.

Otto was staring at Archie.

"Out of these two morons, you eliminate me?!" Lawrence exclaimed.

"We hate them, but we can also use them for-"

"Bullshit!" Lawrence exclaimed. "You know damn well that's never gonna happen!"

"Just get out", said Flynn.

Lawrence glared at him.

**000**

"I hate you all!" Lawrence shouted. "Ebony, Nero you'd better win this!"

"Don't worry.." said Ebony.

"Well...bye", said Mew as he pressed the button, flushing him down.

"AH!" Lawrence shouted as he got stuck. "A little help asshole!"

"Hey! It's your fat ass' fault!" Palkia shouted as Mew teleported him a large plunger.

Palkia groaned.

"Man...things are getting weird…." said Mew. "Hopefully things don't get worse…"

**000**

**...No words...I hope you enjoyed….see you guys next time, bye...**


End file.
